Welcome to Paradise
by LiveLoveWrite-93
Summary: Elise is a girl with a dark past she gets stranded on the island & in the midst of trying to survive a new evil arises. Elise has to face her demons and make a choice. Lives will be lost and love will be found Welcome to Paradise Jack/OC/Ralph? COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**Hello! So this is my LOF story and I'm really excited to write it! I will NOT be requiring a certain amount of reviews for chapters because I think that's crappy! But I REALLY appreciate reviews and they DO help me write faster! I really can't wait to start sinking my teeth into this story and I promise I will update as much as possible (once every week or so)!**

**Disclaimer:**

**"Why do I have to do this again? Groaned Jack as he sharpened his spear.**

**"Because LiveLoveWrite-93 doesn't own this story! And we don't want her to get in trouble" Simon said sweetly.**

**"UH FINE! LiveLoveWrite-93 DOES NOT own Lord of the Flies which belongs to…."Jack stopped and looked at Simon in embarrassment.**

**"William Golding" Simon said trying hard to fight his growing smile.**

**"I WAS GOING TO SAY THAT I was just pausing for effect!" Growled Jack who was blushing like crazy.**

~Prologue~

Faster...Faster…Faster! Elise's thoughts screamed as she flew through the dense jungle. The faster Elise ran the faster she would get away from _him_. Even thinking about him sent shivers down her spine. Those eyes…how they glinted with poorly concealed malice. That smile that was as crooked and black as his cold heart. Those hands stained forever with _blood_…the blood of innocent lives that met terrible fates. Elise's vision became slightly blurred as she felt her eyes well up with unshed tears her heart contracting painfully in her chest. Suddenly Elise felt herself falling as she tripped over a large charred log in her path. Cursing she rolled into a menacing bush filled with needle sharp thorns tearing into her flesh. A sharp cry escaped her throat as she felt her ankle flare with sickening pain, she didn't know if she had sprung or broke it but she that she wouldn't be able to stand. Elise began to frantically crawl through the dirt her only thoughts repeating in a frightened mantra  
_faster…faster…faster._

"Hello dear Elise" a dark voice chuckled at her pathetic attempts at escape. Elise starred up in horror as he slowly made his way over to her with jungle cat-like motions stalking their defenseless prey. _That's exactly what I am…his prey!_ Like a helpless mouse in the claws of the hungry cat and they both knew it. Elise cried out in anguish knowing his wicked plans for her. She couldn't take it anymore and her terror had built up into a tidal wave of raw emotions. Images flashed through her mind…

The boy with the mulberry birthmark smiling and waving as he was engulfed by a raging orange inferno…

The way that boy's body sounded as it made a sickening crack and his shattered glasses next to his bloodied face…

The boy with the sweetest smile and bluest eyes full of compassion and love crying out for mercy….

And the boy with the most perfect crooked smile, and tanned face, the way his hands felt…their perfect sunset…their first kiss…

Elise began to scream with every ounce of her being as she felt her tears fall steadily on her tanned and dirt legs. The hunter smiled as he sauntered towards her picking her up by her neck and squeezing with his massive hands. _No, no, .no PLEASE! _Elise's last thoughts as she faded out of consciousness and her world turned dark.


	2. Breathe Me

**Hello! So I was so happy to see that almost within six hours of posting my story it was reviewed! Thank you LadyGagaFan and jazzykid1! You officially made my day! :D So my story is of course raised ages because 11 year olds falling in love is kind of a joke and for Jack's appearance I'm going with the movie so blonde hair it is but Ralph's hair is a lighter blonde! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Flies it all belongs to WG! Or breathe me by Sia. I only one my character Elise! And a few others ….tehe**

**Oh and before I forget **_**thoughts are italicized also emphasized words too and **_**dreams are underlined**

Elise's POV

RUN this word burns in my brain as my long legs carry me through a dark sinister jungle filled with decaying life. I have no idea how I got to this ghastly place but I know that I can't stop running. Although I did not know _what_ or _who_ I was running from something inside of me kept screaming that it COULD NOT catch me. And somehow I knew that whatever was after me was vile and ruthless…evil. This thought had me running even faster as I careened around a dead tree and ran straight into a large form. Dread shot through me IT HAD ME! I began to fight and claw and punch and kick at it but it only laughed at my feeble attempts its clawed hands wrapping around my neck and cutting off my vital oxygen. My head started to feel fuzzy and I felt my chest contract and spasm for air.

"Elizabeth Anne Collins get down here this second you are going to make you and your brother miss that plane!" Mother yelled up the stairs causing me to jolt out of bed and fall with a hard thump onto the floor. I lay there panting and trying to catch my breath and calm myself down. I still felt its claws around my neck choking me and I could still smell its rancid breath. I lifted my thick hair off my face and felt my forehead sticky with sweat. _It was only a dream I'm safe now nothing is going to happen to me _I repeated to myself hoping that if I said it enough I would believe it. _But…my dreams usually come true? _I shook my head to stop my thoughts NO _those are only coincidences just freak accidents nothing more!_ But I couldn't stop myself from picturing the bus, and the storm, and my father. NO! Such thoughts would send me back for sure. I shuddered as I remembered that horrible place…I would NEVER go back.

**Help, I have done it again **

**I have been here many times before **

**Hurt myself again today**

**And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame **

"Elise!" Mother shouted again startling me out of my thoughts. I quickly untangled myself from my bed spread and threw on my blouse and trousers; sighing disdainfully at my reflection in the mirror. My golden blonde hair was disheveled and wavy; my piercing dark blue eyes (that my father used to call his little oceans) were dull with lack of sleep and had ugly brown bags underneath them. My skin was free of blemishes but also snow white. My friend Harrison would tease me telling some of our friends that I was part albino. I snorted remembering one of our duller friends James had believed him. I was tall and slim and I oddly had some form of a chest but I was of course nowhere near gorgeous. _Besides who would ever want a girl like me? Who would care about me with all of my…problems. _But maybe I was meant to be alone I haven't liked a single boy in my entire life and my friend May has had over fifteen boyfriends.

**Be my friend **

**Hold me, wrap me up **

**Unfold me **

**I am small **

**I'm needy **

**Warm me up **

**And breathe me **

Grumbling I grabbed my jumper and packed suitcase and dashed out my door and down the stairs. "There you are I would have thought you drowned in the shower?" Mother said with a playful but sad grin. _Oh yeah I forgot to take a shower…great_. I looked across the table at my pouting brother.

"You know that if you don't be careful your face could get stuck like that" I laughed as he smiled at me and jokingly stuck out his tongue although the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Well it would have been all your fault because you were the reason why I was pouting in the first place you lazy git" he chuckled as he mussed up my hair further by rubbing my head teasingly. I smiled and stood up to embrace Mother. She held onto me tightly and stroked my hair her eyes spilling over with emotion.

"I love you Elise please be safe and remember to stay with your brother" Mother whispered as she tried to compose herself.

"Oh mother! Why are they making us go I want to stay here with you I love you so much" I sobbed not trying to keep any of my shaky composure.

**Ouch I have lost myself again **

**Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found, **

**Yeah I think that I might break **

**I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe**

"Simon?" I asked my voice gone of all cheerfulness. He turned towards me his expression hardened as he willed me to continue. "I had another dream" I said meekly as I watched my uncomfortable shoes gleam in the morning sunlight. Simon was the _only_ one that knew that I still had _problems_. We were bonded by our problems his fainting and my dreams.

**Be my friend **

**Hold me, wrap me up **

**Unfold me **

**I am small **

**I'm needy **

**Warm me up **

**And breathe me **

"El how bad was it?" he asked his arm fell protectively over my frail shoulders as we walked briskly through the crowded airport. I swallowed loudly not wishing to relive the desperate dream that left me breathless. His hand squeezed my arm as his eyes filled with understanding and love. "It's alright no matter how bad it was…El I will _always_ protect you and be there for you I promise" he said smiling down at me with all the big brotherness **(AN:hahaha I made up a word =p) **he could muster. Although he is technically only five minutes older he still felt obligated to fill the big brother role as well as the man of the house role. Every night I dreaded dreaming of Simon entering the war even though he wasn't quite the age he and I were going on seventeen and the draft had continued to lower the age requirement. I could never live my life without Simon beside me or even think of Simon _killing _another human being with a life, a family, a future and dreams… War was all wrong so many horrible and corrupt things are born from war such as the holocaust and the bombings of harmless towns and the tearing apart of families.

I have been hearing Mother talking with her friend Gale of the upcoming evacuations and how they planned on sending the children away on planes to the pacific. I had shared the conservations with Simon and he had hugged me and told me that these things were out of our control and that our family would be whole again soon. Of course he _knew_ he always held such self assurance of his life. And soon afterwards Mother told us of the plans and that within the week we would be put on a plane and flown to the pacific as expected.

Looking around I saw many teenagers and younger children looking sullen the whole atmosphere was particularly depressing. Simon tugged on my hand as we approached our designated plane. Simon's eyebrows shot up into his dark hair as he noticed the group entering. I gave him a swift secret look that we use to communicate without anybody knowing asking 'who are they?' His whispered reply was quick and toneless "the choir". _Oh the boys' choir that Simon used to belong to when he was younger? Is this the choir with the infamous Jack Merridew? _ Now I would lying if I said that I wasn't curious after being privy to all the angry outbursts that my calm and collected brother would have towards Jack and his choir. But not wanting Simon to see the curiosity I felt gleaming in my blue eyes I shrugged indifferently. As we got closer I was disappointed to see that the group had already entered the plane and I didn't get the chance to see Jack. Although I did see blonde haired boy who stood formally an expressionless mask on his handsome face. _WAIT did I was think handsome? Well no doubt that boy is attractive but….oh lord why now! Of all the rotten times to start noticing boys it has to be now! _ I bit my tongue to stop myself from asking Simon if he knew the mysterious blonde boy. "El it's time for us to board are you ready?" Simon asked me and I had to mentally shake myself to be able to nod my head still thinking about the boys that were on this plane. _Wait boys? Oh sweet Jesus I haven't seen any girls enter this plane! _

"Simon! Am I the only girl on this flight?" I asked in poorly concealed horror. Simon jaw flexed as he realized the situation too late.

"Don't worry El I'll take care of you no one will _touch_ you" Simon all but growled shocking me at his abrupt change. _It must be Jack that had him so tense. _As we boarded the plane I felt sadness and …anticipation? An adventure of some sorts and Simon did say that our family will be whole again. I'm sure once we get to the Pacific we could phone her and tell her all about their flight. Smiling contently to myself I sunk down in my seat and placed my arm on the side under my chin and looked out the window . I had no idea at the time that I couldn't be more wrong and that the phone call would never happen.

**Be my friend **

**Hold me, wrap me up **

**Unfold me **

**I am small **

**I'm needy **

**Warm me up **

**And breathe me**

**So that was the first official chapter of Welcome to Paradise I hope you all like it! I have been reading some of harry potter fanfictions and I'm hopefully not sounding completely American (which I am) in my British writing I'm sorry if your British and become offended that was never my intention just trying to make the story more accurate. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I will jump for joy I promise!**

**LiveLoveWrite-93**


	3. Hallelujah

**So as I told the ones who reviewed last time I am sick =/ so I will be bedridden for the entire four day weekend! This means more chapters yay! I'm writing this at 1:39 a.m. in the morning so that shows you all that I will stay up to the wee hours of the morning to finish a chapter! And if this chapter seems weird with the bolding it is NOT my fault THE STUPID DOCUMENT MANGER THING won't let me fix it without deleting the entire thing. *glares angrily at the screen and takes out a sledge hammer* UH So ya the lyrics and the AN are ONLY in bold sorry for the annoyance *goes back to hitting computer***

**Thank you again to jazzykid1 and LadyGagaFan I'm thrilled that you like it! And that I'm not completely failing at the whole British thing XD**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own LOF that is the brilliance of GW or the wonderful Hallelujah the Rufus Wainright version! But as I said before I DO own Elise and all the other OC characters to come!**

Elise POV

There was a deafening sound as the right engine of the plane exploded in a fiery ball of metal and smoke. I grabbed a hold of my seat as the plane took a gut wrenching lurch downwards. I heard terrified screaming and I looked towards my brother in anguish his mouth was set in a grim line and his eyes blazed with emotion. Wordlessly I released my strangling hold on the chair and wrapped my quivering arms around Simon knowing that if I was going to die I would rather die with him and with our arms wrapped around each other. Over the screaming I yelled "I love you Simon!" He yelled something back but I never got a chance to hear it because the left engine had exploded as well which caused a gaping hole to form in the already burning aircraft. I squeezed my eyes shut and a small sad smile graced my lips _at least I'll get to see dad soon. _And with that last thought the plane crashed into the ocean_._

**I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah  
**

My eyes flew open in alarm and I noticed I was shaking I quickly looked around to trying to see if the plane was still intact. Simon was staring at me his gaze burning with questions. I released my breath that I didn't know I had been holding in as the situation became clearer and my dream began to fade. _Thank god it was just a dream….but it felt so real what if? _I stopped that dangerous thought from continuing as I yawned and stretched grudgingly accepting that I was NOT going to sleep again until I was off this plane. I yawned again and felt my eyelids begin their slow decent until they flew open again. Fighting off another wave of exhaustion I slowly stood up and made my way past Simon and towards the bathroom.

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
**

I passed by many rows with sleeping boys and felt a surge of jealousy go through my mind _why do they get to sleep so leisurely never plagued with horrendous dreams. _I continued my stream of venomous thoughts until I noticed a boy that wasn't sleeping. His blonde head bent over a book hid his face from my view. I sighed as I reached the lavatory and closed the door behind me. I knew I would look bad but I was still caught off guard at how empty I looked. My cheeks were sunken in and my lips were dry my eyes bloodshot and drowsy. _Surely this lack of sleep isn't healthy! _My reflection had honestly scared me I looked ill. And maybe I was of course nobody but I knew that not even Simon who other than his fainting spells was the epitome of health. I splashed some cool water on my face and rubbed my cheeks to produce some color. After effectively waking myself completely up I walked back to my seat and wearily sat down avoiding Simon's questioning gaze.

Jack POV

Finally after hours of consistent chatter it seemed like all of the boys had fallen asleep. I smiled at the perfect calm and quiet that filled the cabin. _So peaceful and so much more relaxing now I can finish the choir report. _After finishing the report I dug out a book that one of my mate's mothers gave me saying "I hope this helps you pass the time". At the time I was touched and instantly brooded over the lovely fact that neither of my parents cared enough to give me a parting gift that would help pass the hours. Sighing I opened up to the first page and began reading all the while cursing my horrible luck at sleeping in planes. I felt jealousy at all of the other boys who so loudly snored rubbing it my face how _easy _life was for them.

Fifty pages into the book I heard somebody making their way towards the lavatory. Trying to seem indifferent I didn't look up until they passed and to my utter shock I found out the other insomniac was a _girl. _A pretty girl it looked like. I waited patiently as the faucet turned on and off and she came out of the door looking a little bit more awake. I wanted to kick myself for saying she was pretty…what an understatement. She was beautiful her dark golden blonde hair was shiny and wavy cascading down her slender back and curling around her heart shaped face. Her lips were pink and plump albeit looking dry yet still unquestionably kissable. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean dark and light at the same time like the calm before the store swimming with hidden emotions. Her body was slender and curved in all the right places all in all this girl was incredible.

**Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty  
in the moonlight  
overthrew you  
She tied you  
To a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne,  
she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah  
**

_How had I not seen her get on the plane I would have to be mad not to notice her! _I leaned sideways and watched as she wound her way past another boy and sat back down in her seat. _Who is that boy? Is he her brother? Or maybe her boyfriend? Actually he looks quite familiar hmmm… _Before I could continue thinking I heard an odd sound outside. Lifting the flap on the window I starred horrified as a plane flew right at us.

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

Elise POV

_Oh god oh god oh god! It was happening it was bloody happening! _I fought the urge to sob and I held onto Simon already having said our goodbyes and waited for the inevitable plunge into the dark water below. The plane hit with an extreme impact as the ocean began flooding the cabin. Simon was already out of his seatbelt and thankfully didn't look like he was hurt just visibly shaken from the crash. I fought again with my own seatbelt the lock still stubbornly in place now preventing me from escaping. I started to wriggle and squirm hoping to slip out of the deadly hold Simon also pulling me as the water was now up to his waist and my chest. Finally I managed to slide out of the seatbelt and follow Simon out of the sinking and now submerged plane. Simon held my hand and said do NOT let go for which I nodded and we exited the plane into the dark ocean. Immediately I knew that we had to get away from the sinking plane or it would pull us down with it and condemn us to a watery grave. I kicked and kicked and swam with all of my strength and Simon swam steadily towards what we hoped was the surface. When I felt like my lungs couldn't take it anymore and would implode we burst out of the water. I took in huge gulps of air and sucked in the oxygen greedily.

**Maybe I've been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah**

After I was satisfied with my flow of air through my tired lungs I turned to look for Simon or anything I could float on. But I didn't turn in time because a huge piece of the plane was rushing towards my direction and I knew then that I was going to drown if it hit me. Swimming frantically I almost avoided the mass until I felt my leg get stuck on another half submerged piece of the plane. Causing it to become almost an anchor and soon the huge threatening piece was looming over me and hitting me in the back of the head with so much force it knocked me almost unconscious.

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

I began to slowly sink into the water all of my strength gone and almost giving up. _I might be the only one left alive it would be easier for me to die. _My eyes closed and I realized in chagrin that I was finally getting my long overdue sleep the most peaceful sleep I'll ever had…death. Suddenly I felt something wrap around me and I smiled at the form of my father. "Hi daddy" I said as he held me close and took me up with him to heaven.

**There was a time you'd let me know  
What's real and going on below  
But now you never show it to me do you?  
Remember when I moved in you?  
The holy dark was moving too  
And every breath we drew was hallelujah  
**

Heaven was dark and seemed to go on forever I looked around wildly for my father or angels anything to reassure me that I did make it to heaven. _Or maybe this is hell and maybe even god doesn't want a girl with problems_

**Maybe there's a God above  
And all I ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
It's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah  
**

_. _The numbness began to wear off and I felt a pain in my head maybe this was hell because heaven wouldn't have pain like this. "BREATHE" A loud voice shouted and I fought against the darkness that swirled around me. "BREATHE" the voice continued as I felt a pounding motion on my chest starting to feel more around me. _Maybe I wasn't dead after all! _"BREATHE" this time the voice sounded slightly defeated and I felt my arms and my hands again. "BREATHE" the voice said with more defeat in their tone. _Are they giving up one me? Well of course you have to fight too you twit! _At this I felt my legs and feet and jerked my hand as I fought with all of my strength to push the darkness away. "Breathe" the voice said now quieter I guessed not noticing my feeble attempt to show that I was still alive. I pushed myself to open my eyes and after they had adjusted to the morning light and white sandy beach I saw my rescuer.

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

**CLIFF HANGER! Bahahaha sorry but I couldn't help it I wonder who saved her? Piggy? Ralph maybe? Or was it Jack? Or dear brother Simon or….RODGER! haha sorry I'll stop but please review and tell me who you think it could be? Oh and I just want to state before I hear it that Elise is NOT a Mary-sue no me gusta Mary-sues! =P She has TONS of problems and just because someone is pretty doesn't mean there perfect!**

**LiveLoveWrite-93**


	4. AN

**Authors Note! :D **

**Ok so don't worry I am in the midst of chapter 3 just busy with work and school and my Grandma…AND I have been on a song hunt because I chose to put a song that pairs with each chapter because I want my readers to (if you want to) listen to the song as they read! And the lyrics are so beautiful it's just perfect! Anyways I just wanted to tell you all that last night I did something that I have NEVER done for any of my works…I made an outline. So now I have every chapter planned out and it will be about 26 chapters! YAY for a long story! =) now all I have to do is start writing them (and I'm so tempted to write the later ACTIONY chapters!) But alas then you would have to wait EVEN longer T_T which wouldn't be too delightful. So yep hopefully I'll have chapter 3 up by Tuesday? Which means between now and Tuesday. Thank you so much for the reviews when I see them It makes me want to write even faster and I'm glad that my story is being read because that's the whole reason why I post it on here! =] SO YOU GUYS ROCK MY FUZZY PINK SOCKS! And since I LOVE YOU! I shall post a SNEEKY PEEK! :D**

**SNEEKY PEEK:**

He must have noticed my eyes widen because he blushed scarlet and quickly got off of me. "Sorry about that I was required to be in that position to perform CPR on you" he spoke smoothly but still had a hint of pink on his cheeks. _Wait CPR as in mouth to mouth…WHAT!_ I blushed horribly and scooted up on my arms. Of course this probably wasn't the brightest of ideas since my head suddenly pounded and my world spun like some horrid ride at the fair.

**HE HE HE ! So ya I couldn't put anymore because then you would know who her rescuer was! And I couldn't have my awesome CLIFFY ruined! =P**

**LOVE YOU PEOPLE 3**

**LiveLoveWrite-93**


	5. Rescued

**Howdy! So if you all haven't read the AN then I'll give you a quick update. I made the ENTIRE outline for Welcome to Paradise so hopefully there shall be no writers block or anything all I have to do is follow my outline. Some of the songs I'm going to be using I will NOT be divulging the artist but you can PM me and I can tell you IVE BEEN SWORN SECRECY from my friend. Yeah so thank for all who review and please please continue to it makes me so very happy!**

**Disclaimer: "YES I OWN IT !"  
"Own what?"  
"Lord of the Flies!"  
"Um no you don't"  
"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" *cries in a corner with rain cloud over head*  
I also do NOT own the song**

Simon POV

After the Elise and I had burst through the surface I felt the current begin to pull me with immense force. I _fought to stay beside her and screamed out her name "ELISE!" until my voice was hoarse and sore from_ use and salty water. I knew now that the only way to save Elise would be to not to drown and hope that she swimming close by. I remembered that right before the plane was hit it was around 5:00 in the morning which meant thankfully the sun should be rising any minute.

Just as I predicted an orange light began to grow and seep its way into the darkness. Steadily the sun rose and I could finally see what was going on. My mouth fell open with an audible POP. Right in front of me maybe twenty yards away was the white sandy beach of an island.

Elise POV

I continued to blink and sputter as I retched out the remaining sea water in my lungs. Turning my head back I saw who my rescuer was. A boy around my age with dark blonde hair that had fallen loosely in his eyes. His eyes were light blue like two pools of icy clear water. He was undoubtedly attractive with a lean but still toned body his skin was fair but of course I was paler. After opening my eyes his intense expression cleared and he smiled a huge relieved smile as he visibly relaxed letting his body slump down. This is what caused me to be aware of the fact that his _toned _body was sitting on top of me and straddling my hips.

**Two to one  
Static to the sound of you and I  
Undone for the last time  
And there this was  
Hiding at the bottom of your  
Swimming pool some September  
And don't you think  
I wish that I could stay  
Your lips give you away  
**

He must have noticed my eyes widen because he blushed scarlet and quickly got off of me. "Sorry about that I was required to be in that position to perform CPR on you" he spoke smoothly but still had a hint of pink on his cheeks. _Wait CPR as in mouth to mouth…WHAT!_ I blushed horribly and scooted up on my arms. Of course this probably wasn't the brightest of ideas since my head suddenly pounded and my world spun like some horrid ride at the fair.

"Ooooh" I mumbled and clutched my head hoping to stop the spinning. My body slumped back down into the sand. "Well that wasn't so smart" I mumbled half to myself. I heard him chuckle and realized I had said that out loud.

"No it wasn't but at least now you know what will happen if you sit up too fast" the boy said a smirk on his handsome face. _What a little know it all prat. _

"Well thank you _kind _sir for rescuing me but I need to go find my brother so if you will excuse me" I sniffed and got up _much_ slower this time. His smirk was still on his face as he grabbed my arm before I could even take a step.

"Where do you think you're going? Do you honestly think I'm going to let you wonder off to god knows where on a deserted island in your _condition?" _he asked but I had a feeling that it didn't matter what my answer was.

"Excuse me but did you just say my _condition" _I asked him icily as he continued on smirking like a Cheshire cat. _All of the people to rescue me it had to be HIM._

"Yes your _condition_" he replied his smirk growing larger. I narrowed my eyes at my lovely rescuer and clenched my jaw in aggravation.

"Fine then if you think that I will hurt myself then by all means come along but I am _going_ to find my brother, whether you like it or not" I spat and yanked my arm out of his hold.

"You know _normal _girls would be thankful and offer up some kind of an award because of my heroics at saving your life" he stated as we started walking down the beach. I flinched at his use of the word _normal_ for which I knew that was something that I was not.

"Sorry to burst your fantasy but I am NOT a normal girl so I'm also quite sorry to add that there shall be no prize for your heroics" I replied as sweetly as possible and noticed with glee at his disappointed face. He didn't seem affected for long because a smile popped back up.

"So I do believe we haven't been introduced? I am Jackson Merridew but I would like to be called Jack" Jack said looking at me. _Jack? Jack Merridew the boy from Simon's chorus the boy that drove my normally happy and peaceful brother to muttering threats? Well I can definitely see it now._ "And am I allowed to know _your_ name?" Jack asked his eyes sparkling.

"Elise, Elise Everson" I told him waiting for the realization to cross his features. It didn't take very long.

"Wait Everson? I think ive heard that last name before…now who was it?" he trailed off thinking. I had to stifle my laughter at his thinking expression he looked like he was in some kind of pain. "OH yes do you by any chance have a brother named Simon?" he asked. I nodded and he looked happy then confused he looked at me for a moment causing me to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Um excuse me but can you quit that?" I asked him in an annoyed tone and lengthened my strides.

"You bloody look like him it's like your twins how could I have not seen it before maybe it was the hair color are you a natural blonde? Wait then how come you were never at the recitals? I'm sure I would have noticed you." Jack's eyebrows waggled as he spoke.

Against my wishes I blushed at his comment I mean here was a fairly attractive young man that is basically calling me pretty something I am _not_ accustomed to. "Well we _are_ twins and yes I am a natural blonde are you a natural twit? And the reason why I have never been to one of his recitals is because of the fact that he didn't want me to meet a certain obnoxious blonde and blue eyed boy hmmm I wonder why?" I answered back teasingly. Jack's eyebrows shot up at my insults he looked slightly taken aback but then he smiled a real genuine smile the same smile he had when I woke up. I couldn't see even a hint of his "trademark" smirk just happiness. And of course I reacted horrible to this by tripping over a small sand dune in mid swoon.

"Be more careful I swear you can't seem to walk right are you sure your _condition _hasn't worsened?" Jack asked me with a small amount of concern brimming in his icy eyes.

**I can hear it, a jet engine  
Through the center of the storm  
And I'm thinking I'd  
Prefer not to be rescued  
**

JACK POV

I Jack Merridew have never been outwitted by anyone and yet here I am walking next to a girl that leaves me speechless. Now that I have talked to her I realized my first assumption was still completely wrong I thought she was just some beautiful girl who would be falling head over heels for me or at least fancy me. I might be arrogant but I'm not ignorant I know that I'm quite attractive especially to young girls but _this _girl this incredible girl just keeps insulting me. And I Jack Merridew like it. I was pulled out of my thoughts as Elise fell down most likely having tripped on nothing. What was wrong with her?

**Two to none  
Roads that lead away from this  
I'm following myself just this once  
And I got spun  
It appears you're spun as well  
It happens when you pay attention  
Well this could take all year, but  
**

When I found her sinking in the ocean something inside of me snapped I just kept thinking _no; she won't die_ over and over. I swam down and thanked my lucky stars that she was so light and grabbed her in my arms and swam with all of my waning strength to the surface. She was unconscious and her lips were blue and pale…she looked dead. I had pushed that thought out of my mind and began swimming towards the shore of the island I had spotted after the plane hit. Picking her up once I could stand I raced out of the black water and laid her down gently on the soft cold sand. At first I checked if she was breathing and …she wasn't. Stealing myself I got into position and began administering CPR.

Normally I would find some pleasure in feeling her lips against mine I mean she was a _beautiful _girl but all I felt was the ice cold panic at her cold lips and her chest rising and falling with my air. _Please live _"BREATHE!" I shouted as I began pounding her chest I kept shouting breathe over and over but nothing happened. "Breathe" I finally said my voice defeated she was dead I didn't save her in time. Then all of a sudden I saw her chest rise and her eyes fluttered open.

Her eyes were deep ocean blue fringed with dark lashes and for a moment her beauty took my own breath away. _She's alive! _Then she began to cough and splutter the water that I'm sure were in her lungs.

**When it's quiet, does she hear me?  
A jet is sent to the center of the storm  
And I'm thinking I'd  
Prefer not to be rescued  
Oh, I can feel her, she's dying  
Just to keep me cool  
I'm finally numb, so please  
Don't get me rescued... rescued...**

I have never felt that much relief in my life not even when I perfected my solo for nationals or when I found out that I wasn't of age yet to be recruited for the war. No those things were all just an inkling of relief this relief was an entire wave. I looked back at Elise her eyes were bright and her cheeks were flushed from the hot sun. Then her eyes lit up and a breath taking smile appeared on her face.

"Simon!" She cried her eyes spilling with tears as she ran to her brother.

SIMON POV:

I looked up as I heard my name and a second later I was tackled by somebody. "Oh Simon, Simon, Simon…" Elise cried as she hugged me and cried. After getting over my shock I wrapped my arms around her and held on tightly breathing in her scent and feeling her skin under my hands. _She was alright; thank god she was alright. _"Oh Simon I was so worried I thought…I thought I was never going to see you again!" Elise continued to cry her small frame wracked with her sobs. I shushed her and pulled her closer telling her that we were ok we're ok. I looked up to see the one and only Jack Merridew watching us a blank expression on his face no doubt hiding whatever emotion he was feeling. "Simon Jack, Jack saved me" Elise sniffled and I pulled back to look at her. Her eyes were bright and slightly puffy but she had a smile on her face. I turned around to stare at Jack nodding at him.

**And it's unclear  
But this may be my last song  
Oh, I, I can tell  
She's raising hell to give to me  
She got me warm  
So please don't get me rescued  
Oh, say you'll miss me one last time  
I'll be strong, but whatever you do  
Please don't get me rescued...**

"Thank you Jack for saving her…I don't know what I would do without her" I managed to choke slightly at the idea of never holding Elise again. Jack looked equally shocked our mutual dislike for each other didn't permit thank you's but I think he understood when he nodded and then looked at Elise. That look…that look burning in his blue eyes caused my blood to run cold in my veins he had discovered her.

The sudden tension was broken by a harsh strident sound that filled the warm balmy air. At once Elise and I shot up as did Jack and we quickly hurried towards the megaphone.

Elise POV:

When Simon, Jack and I reached the megaphone we all visibly slumped at the sight of a boy on a platform blowing a conch shell. There was no adult and we were really stuck on this island far from civilization and our lives. I noticed that the boy who was still blowing the conch was the same blonde haired boy that I saw before boarding the plane. Looking around I realized I was in a clearing full of boys! Boys who either looked around my age or younger. Then to my chagrin all of the boys turned to look at me and the whispers erupted.

"A girl" "On the island" "was she on the plane" "she's rather cute" the boys all spoke at once. The tan boy with blonde hair holding the conch shell approached me with a friendly smile. "Hello, my name is Ralph are you alright?" he asked concern brimming in his green eyes. I nodded and smiled noticing how attractive he is up close. I felt both Simon and Jack stiffen at this boy; great I was finally getting attention from boys and my brother was going to get strict "Alright why don't we go around and tell everyone our name and age my name is Ralph and I'm sixteen" he said looking around at the boys.

"My name is Jack and I'm sixteen" Jack spoke loudly with his signature smug expression on his face. I resisted the urge to role my eyes.

"I'm Roger and I'm sixteen" a dark haired boy said his eyes seemed almost black hiding his secrets I felt a shudder travel up my spine as he openly appraised me his eyes going slowly up my body.

"I'm Sam

"And I'm Eric we're both fifteen" twin boys said finishing each other's thoughts and sentences smiling identical smiles.

"I'm Simon and I'm sixteen" my brother said with a slight smile.

"I'm Maurice and I'm fifteen, I'm Robert and I'm fifteen" two boys said.

"My name is Piggy and I'm fifteen" a rather large looking boy said as he adjusted his glasses. A chorus of snickers at his name followed as the boy blushed a horrible shade of red.

"I'm Percy and I'm Wilfred and I'm William and I'm Reginald and we are all six" a group of young boys all said their faces beaming. Immediately I smiled at them _how I had always wished for a younger brother. _

"I'm Allen and I'm five" another little boy spoke up his eyes puffy from crying a mulberry birthmark adorned his face. Then all the boys turned to look at me and I blushed realizing it was my turn.

"I'm Elise and I'm sixteen" I said as I watched the boys check me out. _What was with this island? How had I suddenly become desirable I was always plain and boring or weird and different May was always the girl who all the boys fancied._ Then the thought struck me and my epiphany almost caused me to fall over. I am the only girl on an island of boys… this was much worse than a PLANE! Simon must have guessed my thoughts because he put a reassuring arm around my shoulders._ Father protect me. _

"Well now that everybody is acquainted I say that we establish rules and someone to enforce those rules we can't be turning into savages" Jack said earning applause from I assume the choir. "I nominate myself for leader" he spoke puffing out his chest.

"I nominate Ralph!" Piggy cried as he pointed at the perplexed blonde haired boy holding the conch.

"Alright then let us have a vote" Jack sneered at Piggy. "All in favor of me as chief?" A bunch of hands shot up mostly the choir it looked about half. "Ok now who wants Rolph? Jack asked purposely saying Ralphs name wrong. I felt Simon's arm shoot up along with the other half of the crowd. "Hmm it seems that there is a tie someone didn't vote" Jack said looking at me.

_Shoot I had no idea who I wanted on one hand Jack SAVED me but on the other Ralph seems to possess leadership qualities. Why am I the one who has to decide! _"But she can't vote she's a girl" Maurice said looking at me. _Excuse me! I can't vote because I am a girl what a load of sexist, pig minded idiocy! _

" I vote for Ralph" before I could finish Jack cut me off.

"What! I save your bloody life and you vote Ralph for chief!" he yelled his blue eyes burning.

"Well if you bloody well let me finish I was going to say that I vote for Ralph AND Jack to be co-chiefs. And Maurice just because I'm a girl which let me inform you means that I GIVE BIRTH to LIFE and nurse life and have more common sense than most _boys _I actually CAN and will vote for whoever I please" I sniffed my eyes blazing at the indignity. Maurice gulped and a few of the boys snickered at his stricken expression.

"Alright then….so Elise how would you go about this co-chief idea?" Ralph ever the peacemaker asked.

"I was thinking that you could be in charge of things such as shelters and a fire maybe? And that Jack could be in charge of food and water?" I answered plotting it out in my head.

"I'm alright with that. What about you co-chief?" Ralph asked Jack who looked guilty.

"I'm fine with that settlement the choir can be hunters" Jack responded and shot me an apologetic look. I just looked away annoyed at all boys the whole bloody species. _I guess this means that for all of women kind I Elise Everson will have to prove myself to this lot and I promise I will even if it kills me._

**'Cause I'm feeling like  
I might need to be near you  
And I feel alright, so please  
Don't get me rescued...**

**Ok yeah this was quite a long chapter but I just had so much to write. Don't expect to have this long of chapters in the future because then I would get carpal tunnel! Ok so heads up next chapter will be about some of Elise's past…maybe a memory? HMMM yep I know I'm evil! Bahahaha *chokes on evil laughter***

**LOVE YOU PEEPS!**

**O AND REVIEW and ill send you virtual hockey pucks (cause I can't bake to save my life XD)**

**LiveLoveWrite-93**


	6. Infinite Arms

**Yes I know this is kind of sort of a tiny bit late BUT I have a good excuse! I recently had an injury and don't worry it doesn't tamper with my writing ability so I will continue writing. But the past two days I have spent at the doctor soooo I had no time to write this. Anyways thank you SO much for all the lovely reviews and the people who favorite this PLEASE review it makes me VERY happy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOF or the song that I used I do however own Elise!**

Elise POV

**I had a dream**

**I had a dream**

**That I was your neighbor**

**About to give birth**

The smell of fresh cut grass wafted through the warm summer air. I felt a smile on my face as I raced after my brother and his friend laughing happily. We were too consumed in our little game to hear the approaching danger. And as my brother's friend dashed into the road to avoid being tagged he was struck. The bus careened to a screeching stop as the boy crashed to the ground. His leg twisted in an unnatural angle as he screamed in pain.

**And then everything**

**Was really hurt**

**And I was so lonely**

**I didn't see It's like**

**Living in a movie**

I woke up crying and sobbing being only eight years old. My father and mother rushed in followed by a sleepy Simon. "What's the matter baby" my mother cooed as she stroked my head pushing back the matted golden curls.

**Twisting the plot**

**My friends and family**

**The little things I've got, I've got**

"I…I saw something HORRID!" I wailed trying to escape the sounds of the little boy screaming in my ears.

"Honey, honey don't fret it was only a dream it's not real nothing is going to happen" my father said as he squeezed my small shoulder reassuringly.

**When my thoughts drift to you**

The next day my brother's friend came over and we started to play chase. I was it and as I laughed and chased the two boys I started to remember. I froze as my brain repeated _something is wrong…this is scary…like my dream._ Just as I realized what was going to happen I was too late. I watched in silent horror as the boy was struck by the bus…again. At that moment I knew even as an eight year old girl that I Elizabeth Everson was not normal.

I woke up blinking rapidly my eyes wet with unshed tears. _Why would I be dreaming about that? I haven't dreamt of that in years not since… _I shook my head to scatter that thought and shivered as a cool breeze blew in to our makeshift encampment. I looked to my side and saw that Jack was snoring slightly next to me. Sighing I looked to my other side and saw that Simon was there quietly sleeping. I sat up slowly so I wouldn't wake them and noticed that right in front of me Ralph was sleeping. _Oh for the love of god! Must everybody be sleeping near me?_ Unable to sleep anymore I walked out of the shelter and down towards the beach. The cool sand felt nice on my bare feet. The first thing that I did after voting for the chief was take off those bloody awful things.

**I love the morning**

**I like to listen**

**To 4am birdies**

**Begging to feed**

**Now there's something here before me**

After Jack and Ralph had made their agreements the meeting dispersed. Ralph went off with Jack to see if we really were on an island. The twins went off in search of shelter materials and Simon went along with him. I was left with Rodger and Maurice and Robert and Piggy as well as the little ones.

"So are you going to cook?" asked Robert not noticing the clear signs to stop that Maurice was sending him. I looked at Robert for a moment deciding on my best way to put another sexist pig in their place.

"Well of course I will Robert!" I exclaimed much to all the boys shock. With a sickening sweet voice I continued. "And why don't I make the shelters and watch the little ones and ask you how your day was and do your laundry and why don't I just wipe your arse? And maybe I could feed you too hmm? Gee Robert I didn't know that you missed your mommy so much?" I finished a triumphant smile on my face. Robert's ears had gone red and Maurice just stared at him with an "I told you so" expression. Rodger had a small smile and Piggy looked ready to burst. He couldn't hold it in any longer and a snort came out. This caused the little ones, Maurice and even Rodger to start laughing and after a while I joined them. After I had tears streaming down my face from either the crying or the situation had finally sunk in I had caught my breath. "Sorry Robert but I am more than a housewife and to be completely honest I don't think you would want me to cook I'm quite horrid at it" I said giggling a bit as I remember when I tried to bake a cake for Simon's birthday.

**A figure, I think**

**Isn't there a warning**

**Or something to drink**

**My god, my god**

"That's alright Elise I guess I needed to be put in my place sorry for what I said" Robert responded his face still a slight pink.

After finishing the first and only shelter Jack and Ralph returned with the news that we had already predicted but still hurt; we were all alone on an island in the middle of the pacific.

RALPH POV

I moved a low hanging branch out of our way as I walked up the mountainous hill. Jack's scowl hadn't moved and he didn't seem talkative so the trip had fallen into a tense silence. I couldn't help but think of Elise and that she was the only girl on an island of boys. She seemed too vulnerable and timid and I immediately wanted to protect her. A girl like her shouldn't have to go through this she should be off somewhere in a beautiful house or a boarding school not some dirty island full of dirty boys. She was beautiful and that was not essentially a good thing especially around certain boys like Jack or that dark haired boy. They seemed to like her and at that moment I realized that I might even fancy her as well. No this was definitely not a safe place for her to be…not at all.

**When my thoughts drift to you**

Elise POV

**These mended bones**

**The storms approach**

**Ever so slowly**

After walking for a while I sat down bringing my knees up to my chest and just gazed at the endless stretch of darkness in front of me. The moon was out and glowing reflecting its light off the waves. I let myself get lost in the gentle sounds of the waves crashing the way that the night was so silent that all I could hear was the sea. I had started to let my thoughts drift towards a certain annoying boy_ Jack. Well Elise he did save your life you should be more thankful. But then he wanted some kind of an award for it. Yes but he is quite handsome and charming….Simon hates him and Simon doesn't hate anybody…_

**Out on the sea**

**There's an animal below me**

**Lack of control**

"Hello" A voice behind me greeted. I tensed in surprise and almost fell over. I looked up and saw the smiling face of Ralph some loose hair had fallen into his green eyes. "I hope you don't mind me joining you…I couldn't sleep" he confessed as I shook my head. He slowly sunk down into the sand next to me his warm breath blew on my face. Blushing a thousand shades of red and thanked my lucky stars that it was dark. "Have you ever looked at the stars?" Ralph asked suddenly his eyes shining. I nodded trying to see where his thought was going. "My father is a naval officer he taught me all about the stars. Did you know that before we had radios, sailors would follow the stars?" Ralph told me as he watched the ocean.

"Really?" I asked my head tilted to the side in question.

"Oh yes my father taught me all of the constellations. That over there is Ursa Minor" he said pointing out a group of stars. "And that is Ursa Major and over there is Cassiopeia and that is Scorpius "He told me as he continued to show me the stars in a whole new way. After he had told me the entire sky the moon had began to disappear.

**Others came before me**

**Others to come, to come**

"I think we should go back it's getting late and they might wonder where we are" I told Ralph. He looked disappointed and then realized I was right. "Thank you for keeping me company and showing me the constellations" I whispered and hugged him. He was shocked for a moment and then hugged me back. I got up and brushed the sand off and he did same and together we walked back towards camp as the sun rose behind us.

**When my thoughts drift to you**

**AWW what a beautiful ending…HA NOT. There is much MUCH more in store for our lovely characters! XD I forgot at the top to say that I have a tumblr (Tayarea93) and a twitter (Taylala9) so follow along I might post some story stuff like character pictures or other fabulous things!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL 3**

**LiveLoveWrite-93 ^ - ^**


	7. No Ones Gonna Love You

**I am so so so so so So SO SO Sorry! I have had a very hectic time and I had a friend from out of state come and stay with me for a while I was very VERY busy. But that doesn't mean anything and I'm really and truly sorry. ALTHOUGH I have been (while in school and supposed to be paying attention) writing free hand *le gasp* so I am not totally horrible just slightly. OH and I was rereading some of the story and I realized I made a mistake I accidently switched Elise's last name from Collins to Everson and since I have called Simon and her Everson more I have decided to stay with Everson. Sorry about the confusion… Anyway without further babbles I give you Welcome to Paradise chapter 5…**

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS just playing with the characters. Or the song =)  
"Come here Rodger I found a sharper stick!"  
"Help me" Rodger says as he holds up a white flag.

**Jack POV**

My eye twitched with displeasure as I attempted to extract an infuriating grain of sand. The air was hot and humid causing small beads of sweat to collect on my forehead and at the nape of my neck. I hear that twit Ralph calling orders at the disgruntled group of boys in charge of resurrecting our fallen _**shelter**__. Ha! Shelter like we really need some hut pieced together with mud and sticks, we already have shelter. The trees and rocks are enough to shelter us what we really need is food. And not that disgusting sweet mush called fruit. But _real_ hot sizzling meat…that's what my hunters are for_. "Jack; how are we supposed to kill a pig. Using our bare hands or something?" Maurice asked looking down at his grimy hands as if they were already covered in blood.

**It's looking like a limb torn off**

**Or altogether just taken apart**

"Of course not we are _not_ savages we're British men. We are going to find long sticks and sharpen them into spears using my knife" I bit out my icy tone caused him to redden in shame…_idiot_. I saw Simon kneeling over a large pile of palm leaves, carefully sifting through them. _Simon is going to be difficult he absolutely loathes me…and the feeling is mutual but. But Simon is no longer that annoying boy in the choir that always seemed to faint at every recital, or the boy who constantly disobeyed _me_. No now Simon had an entirely new title now he was Elise's brother, now I Jack Merridew head choir boy had to swallow my pride and _befriend_ Simon. Because if Simon actually liked me. Then maybe Elise would like me also. _Almost as if she had manifested from my thoughts Elise appeared next to her dear brother.

**We're reeling through an endless fall**

**We are the ever-living ghost of what once was**

"Simon how long are you going to inspect these leaves until you can choose one?"

"Until the leaves turn purple and sprout bright yellow spotted flowers" Simon answered her smiling. Elise laughed a musical laugh her eyes sparkling as she playfully swatted at Simon. All of a sudden I had a peculiar feeling like that retched sand was back bothering my eye again…except this time my eye is fine. Frowning I carefully filed this emotion away to observe later. Simon had stopped dodging Elise's half-hearted punches and was glaring at me. Yes I said glaring. This naturally caused me to glare right back at him with a deep sneer on my face. Of course since fate hates me ever so much and has taken it upon herself to ruin my life; Elise looked up. Simon's face crumpled _oh bugger_. Elise's eyes narrowed and her smile fell. The infamous sang if looks could kill crossed my mind. I had clearly underestimated dear Simon he was quite more devious then I had assumed. But Simon Everson aka Mr. Perfect was no Jack Merridew. So I smiled my signature smug grin at Simon. _Elise is the only thing worth having on this god forsaken island and I plan on having her all to myself._

**But no one is ever gonna love you more than I do**

**No one's gonna love you more than I do**

Simon POV

"I cannot believe that wanker Jack!" Elise spit out his name like a curse her small hands balled into fists as she paced. "How dare he glare at you and then smile at me. You weren't bothering him, bloody hell you did not do anything!" She continued on a stream of colorful curses that meant after we got off of this island I would be paying a visit to our friend Harrison. I just continued to smile as she ranted and furiously hammered a stubborn coconut.

**And anything to make you smile**

**It is my better side of you to admire**

"El…Do you need any help?" I asked already anticipating her response.

"NO! I can do it on my own I am a strong capable girl" She grumbled and started going even faster. I got up and started to walk away chuckling and said under breath

"That's also a strong capable coconut". Cursing my sister's extraordinary hearing I dodged a pebble.

**But they should never take so long**

**Just to be over then back to another one**

I decided that I should explore this island since I knew we were going to be here for a while. Walking past large rocks and twisting vines and creepers I stumbled my way into a clearing. The clearing was sheltered from the harsh heat but still glowed from the sun's rays. There were flowers that smelt and looked like candles and for a short moment I was reminded of the church my family would attend on Sundays before our father passed. Elise would love this place she has always loved odd but beautiful things. I remember the time that she brought a turtle home from playing with a neighbor's younger daughter. Elise walked in the door her dress covered with mud a bright smile beaming on her eleven year old face, her hands shielding something. Mother of course shrieked when she saw the dirty little thing I was delighted and father just smiled and shushed mother. Elise and I had rushed up the stairs and into the bathroom drawing a bath for the little guy. The turtle when dried gleamed in brilliance the amazing colors of reds, emeralds, and golden hues adorned its shell. And I remember showing mother who smiled at the turtles beauty and father bent down to ask Elise why she had brought the turtle home. Elise had looked up at father and said "once I saw the poor thing covered in dirt and mud all I could think about was how beautiful it could be". That was the day when I first started to realize how pure my sister really is she had seen past the dirt and grime…she saw beauty.

**But no one is ever gonna love you more than I do**

**No one's gonna love you more than I do**

I shook myself out of my thoughts knowing the dark paths they would take me to and started picking flowers to surprise Elise and hopefully lift her spirits.

Jack POV

I bent down and ran my hand along the marks across the jungle floor _they had been here_. Signally with my other hand my hunters and I crept forward our spears sharpened and our stomachs hungry. This would be our fifth attempt at capturing and killing a pig. At first we started off terrible we had no idea where we could find pigs on the island. After finding them our second attempt was also a failure we couldn't even get close to them without causing them to shriek and run away. Our fourth attempt was almost a success except for the fact that somehow the pigs had smelt us and ran off. Now with our fifth attempt I could almost taste the meat. Slowly and carefully we picked our way over the jungle floor and closed in on our prey. Surrounded, outnumbered and fatally wounded the pig didn't have a prayer. My hunters shouted and rejoiced as we carried our prize back to camp.

**But someone,**

**They could have warned you**

As we passed over a stream I glimpsed my reflection. My slightly tanned face was covered in dark berry juice that had dried and crusted like blood. My blue eyes were startling in contrast and my cheeks and forehead were marked with deep black strokes…I did not recognize myself. _What would mother and father say if they saw me now? _ I pictured my mother, her pale skin white and powdery not an imperfection in sight. Her hair pulled back in a strict bun showing off her razor sharp cheek bones. I can picture her scolding me her icy blue eyes frozen over with malice. _"Jackson Merridew what on earth are you doing, you are bringing shame to our family clean your face at once before the neighbors sees!" _I can almost hear her shrill voice…

**When things start splitting at the seams and now**

**The whole thing's tumbling down**

**Things start splitting at the seams and now**

**If things start splitting at the seams and now,**

**It's tumbling down **

**Hard.**

I shook my head my mother…what a horrible women. She never loved me all she loved was how perfect I am…was. But I wasn't perfect I just acted perfect to appease her to appease everyone. _Well I have the last laugh mother if only you could be here to see me in all of my glory chief of an island…well co-chief. _"Jack should we wash off our faces before we make our appearance?" Robert asked his eyes bright and alive.

**Anything to make you smile**

**You are the ever-living ghost of what once was**

"No I want everyone to see us and realize who we are…HUNTERS!" I roared lifting my spear towards the canopy and starting a hunting chant.

"Kill the pig, slit its throat, spill its blood…."

**I never want to hear you say**

**That you'd be better off**

**Or you liked it that way**

Simon POV

Pulling my tattered shorts free from a particularly persistent creeper I finally made it back to camp. I heard horrible chanting and saw the large pile of sticks and debris for the fire with savages dancing around what looked like a dead animal. _So Jack caught his pig then_. Slowly I crept into the circle as Jack started to talk. "Yes I Jack Merridew and my hunters have brought you a pig and after I Jack Merridew create a fire I shall roast the pig and we shall have a FEAST!" Jack boasted but I couldn't help but notice he was only looking at Elise. Elise looked impressed but still very cross which brightened my spirits. Yes Jack Merridew has not won just yet.

**But no one is ever gonna love you more than I do**

I turned to look at Ralph who was sneaking looks at Elise from under his blonde hair…No Jack has not won yet…

**No one's gonna love you more than I do**

**Sooooo that was the chapter so it was a bit of a filler chapter but there was some key character development…NEXT chapter will be more fluff and another memory? Hmmm Yep oh and with the fire…they have it under control for now… that's all I'm saying ^_^. Oh and thank you again for my lovely reviewers you're all amazing =) shout out to RueJay =) Read her story! **

**Xoxo**

**Love ya **

**LiveLoveWrite-93**


	8. No Sound But the Wind

**Ciao! So this is a pretty packed chapter so it will be a BIT longer than normal (warning: do NOT expect this long of chapters for every chapter). ALSO WARNING cussing in this chapter this story is rated T so just expect some adult themes but it will not be lemony. As I have said before I already have the chapters planned out I just need to write them. But I ALWAYS have room for things that you guys (the coolest people EVER) to ask or change such as the next chapter coming up…Where do you want Ralph and Elise to have their moment?**

**The beach?**

**A lagoon?**

**A waterfall/pool?**

**In a tree?**

**Other? (any other ideas you might have)**

**Cool so please review and tell me where you want it! :D**

**Shout out time **

**SideshowJazz1 – thank you for my first review and all of your reviews your amazing ^_^**

**LadyGaGaFan – thank you for all of your reviews! You seriously push me to write an amazing story! :D**

**Rachel Mantegna- thank you for your review I hope your still enjoying the story =)**

**RueJay- thank you for your reviews and encouragement! You're amazing and (you guys all need to check out her story!) =]**

**I love you guys seriously I DO! I have been writing a little bit on fanfic with a different name and I NEVER got as many reviews before from such amazing people! You make my day and I'm so glad that you review it gives me faith that I am actually a good writer (I want to write my own book). Alright sorry for the mushy gushy stuff but that's how I am! XD Oh and also for those of you who read my story and don't review I would love if you would! Reviews are incredible 3**

**OK …ok I have blabbed enough…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOF or the song but I enjoy them both =P**

Elise POV

I felt the warmth of the sizzling fire sink deep into my tanning skin. Gazing around I watched as "the hunters" and other boys were noisily devouring their pieces of meat. I looked down at my own greasy fingers and felt the warm lump deep in my stomach it felt good to feel full for once. Aware of someone looking at me I glanced up and met Jack's icy blue eyes through the smoke. My head felt light and the air around me constricted…I needed air.

**We can never go home  
**

I got up quickly earning a few concerned and curious glances from Simon and the boys. I shook my head at Simon's silent question _do you want me to come with you? _Once I was far enough away from the roaring fire and Jack's icy stare I felt the tension in my back and shoulders die down and begin to ebb. I continued my walk along the beach my toes squelching in the wet sand. I felt the cool water lap at my feet and started to wade in to the dark depths. I was up to my waist when I heard a splashing sound behind me.

**We no longer have one**

I froze in fear my thoughts whirling in panic, _was there a shark? What if it's a whale or maybe even a sea monster? _ My thoughts got more childish and carried away as I imagined some hideous creature with shark like teeth and huge sucker cup tentacles. When I felt a warm hand on my shoulder I nearly screamed. I turned around to see the younger boy with the mulberry birthmark on his face his expression scared. "What are you doing out here honey?" I asked channeling my mother hoping my calm voice could soothe the child.

**I'll help you carry the load  
I'll carry you in my arms  
**

"I watched you leave and…I was afraid" the little boy whimpered his small sun burnt hand latched into my own.

"Why were you afraid?" I asked while wading closer to shore.

"You…you could have been eated" he croaked his face contorted with anguish.

"eated? But by what?" I was generally confused.

"By the beastie I saw it, a snake thing that has the head of a man" the boy nearly moaned his terror growing as we reached the dry sand.

"Baby there is no such thing as a "beastie" it's only your imagination" I cooed.

"But...but I saw something and I think Ralph needs to call a meetin?" the little boy said as he pulled me back towards the hungry fire.

**The kiss of the snow**

"Alright I'm calling a meeting everyone!" Ralph shouted above the group the conch shell firmly in his hands. "The shelters are looking good but we still don't have a proper one for Elise." Ralph looked over as we joined the meeting the little boy refusing to let go of my hand.

**The crescent moon above us**

"She could always sleep with us" a dark haired boy next to Jack muttered with a perverse smile on his face. This caused a few snickers from the boys quickly catching on to the double meaning. Simon glared at the dark haired boy his normally calm blue eyes blazing with pure anger…I almost didn't recognize him.

"Anyway…" Ralph shot a warning look at the dark haired boy. "I'm going to need a few of you to help with her shelter and also this is directed towards the younger boys PLEASE do NOT mistake the FRUIT piles for the loo it is absolutely disgusting and unsanitary. Alright does anybody want to add anything?" Ralph asked his green eyes warm and inviting. The little boy still gripping my hand got up pulling me with him to take his place in front of the assembly.

**Our blood is cold  
And we're alone  
**

"I have seen something…at night. A scary monster that looks like a snake with a man's head. It slithers around and" the little boy was cut off by Piggy.

"There is NO SUCH thing as a beastie! We would have seen it by now" Piggy's rant was cut off by Jack.

"If there is a "beastie" then my hunters and I will kill it!" Jack boasted his face gleamed in the firelight. The little boy had now begun to cry his tears falling on our intertwined hands. Fed up with all of the loud and unhelpful opinions of the boys I stood up.

"First of all sweetie there has never been an animal with a snake-like body and the head of a man. Second of all there is no need to be frightened by your imagination, eating all of that fruit is bound to make you go a little bonkers. Don't listen to _Jack_" I spat the name "he is just trying to boost his already _over_inflated ego" I told the crying boy. The little boy sniffled and seemed to be able to speak again. "Hey honey what is your name?" I asked him as I stroked his head like my mother had once done for me.

"Arthur…Arthur Williamson" Arthur said sticking his thumb into his mouth adorably. I smiled at Arthur who smiled a small smile back.

"How charming but what if there actually is a beast thing shouldn't my hunters and I go looking for it?" Jack interrupted the sweet moment his voice bitter. "And I most certainly do NOT have an overinflated ego you silly little girl. Go along and tend to the children while the _men_ work things out". I felt my face get hot my blood boil in anger. Covering Arthur's ears I let Mr. Merridew have it.

"You sexist GIT, how dare you say such things to me! You are just a pompous despicable ASS that fills his own childish desire. NEWSFLASH you're not bloody KING you are a young boy stranded on an island with other boys not bloody Robin Hood or King Arthur so get the scepter out of your ASS and come back down to reality! Because you; JACK MERRIDEW are living in a fantasy land!" I shouted getting chest to chest with the bloody wanker. For his part Jack looked stunned and slightly taken aback. Huffing I dropped my hands from Arthur's young ears and stormed off into the jungle.

**But I'm alone with you**

No one heard Simon barely whisper "maybe the beast is only us" before the group broke off in excited little packs gossiping like old grandmothers about the outburst.

"I thought I saw Jack wet his pants", "Elise is quite the stunner when she gets all worked up like that" , "Oh that was rich did you see Merridew's face!"

**Help me to carry the fire  
We will keep it alight together  
**

Jack POV

I stood there in absolute shock replaying the scene over and over in my head. Did that actually just happen? With the amused looks I kept receiving I realized in chagrin that it did…that sweet Elise had just chewed me out in front of everyone. Ralph could barely contain his glee. "What are you all looking at!" I roared my cheeks flooded pink as I turned sharply on my heel and stormed off into the night. _That was humiliating! _At that moment I both loathed and was slightly turned on by Elise.

**Help me to carry the fire  
It will light our way forever  
**

Elise POV

That night after the fire had burned down to dying embers and my own anger had simmered down I had returned to the shelters. The boys had all fallen asleep except for one… _Jack._ I couldn't spot him and reasoned that he was probably out there somewhere…sulking. Smiling I fell asleep with Jack's outraged and shocked face in my thoughts…

**If I say shut your eyes**

Rain pelted relentlessly against the roof as the wind howled like a pack of wolves. I was shaking, tears streaming down my face as I stared in horror as a bolt of lightning struck a nearby tree…igniting it. The hungry flames devoured the tree in moments and continued to gorge itself on the building; Simon and I's school. I watched the building catch fire and begin to burn my eleven year old mind frozen with fear.

**If I say look away**

I awoke with sweat all over my body the sheets practically strangling me in my fitful sleep. I padded down the hallway to Simon's room and snuggled in next to him. Sighing he cracked an eye open "what's wrong El?"

"I had another dream…a storm…the school…a fire" I rushed out my eyes spilling over with emotion.

**Bury your face in my shoulder**

"Shhh it's alright it was only a dream nothing's going to happen to the school" Simon whispered turning over and drifting back to sleep. I just had lied there staring at the ceiling listening to the wind howl…

**Think of a birthday  
The things you put in your head**

The next day my mother woke us up her face full of sadness "Simon, Elizabeth darlings your school has been burnt down…last night during the storm I'm sorry". She had made us hot cocoa and biscuits promising to home school us until a new school could be built.

After breakfast I had ran to my room and hid under my blankets …trying to escape. Simon had found me and crawled in with me. "El I know you're afraid but you need to promise me something alright?" Simon had asked his eyes wide trying to convey the gravity of his request. 

**They will stay here forever  
Our blood is cold  
**

"Alright… what is it Simon?" I had answered. 

"I need you to NEVER share your dreams with anybody but me, do you understand? It will be our little secret your dreams and my fainting spells…alright?" I had nodded promising him I would never tell…except I had told and it nearly killed us both…

**But I'm alone with you  
**

All of a sudden I was in a white room that smelled of chemicals and I could hear screaming and crying. The walls began to close in and a man was walking up to me a syringe in his gloved hand…

**Help me to carry the fire  
We will keep it alight together**

This time I woke up screaming my heart racing and my hands shaking uncontrollably just like when… I banished that thought. I opened my eyes expecting to see a dozen curious stares but everyone was still sleeping peacefully well almost everyone. I got up and made my way towards the dying embers of the fire realizing _again_ that no sleep would come tonight. By now I hadn't been able to sleep in three days and it had started to show. My eyes were dull and my face although tan was still drained of all healthy color my movements were slower and my thoughts functioned differently…I felt horrid. I didn't have the strength to walk far and quickly sunk into the ground.

I laid back and watched the clouds drift above me covering the moon's light. I noticed that my previously white blouse was almost brown covered in dirt and grime and tears down my shoulders and across my stomach. The material hadn't been for island wear and now exposed half my collar bone and most of my stomach. Pushing down the collar I absent mindedly touched one of the dark spots just above my breast bone. The hideous marks never seized to cause my skin to tingle and my heart to thump rapidly.

**Help me to carry the fire  
It will light our way forever  
**

"What is that?" a male voice spoke behind me. I shot up quickly covering the burn mark.

"Absolutely nothing why don't you mind your own business _sir_" I snapped as I prayed Jack won't realize what the spot truly is. His gaze darkened as he slumped to the ground next to me.

**If I say shut your eyes**

"You are not a very decent liar I should know I live with experts" he muttered some of his dark blonde hair slipped into his eyes. I grit my teeth to prevent from yelling at him that he had no idea _how_ much I lied…daily. "You don't have to tell me what that mark is…I already know I've seen it before" he spoke slowly his hands playing with the cold sand. I froze _no he doesn't know what it is…he can't! No he's just bluffing!_

**If I say shut your eyes**

"And what pray tell is that spot then Jack?" I asked my voice carefully nonchalant but my heart racing.

He looked up at me his blue eyes seemed clearer staring straight at me and for a horrified moment I thought he could read my thoughts…see them written clearly on my face. "Burn marks…caused by".

"Stop!" I cut him off my forehead breaking into a cold sweat my tongue going dry. "Just stop…please Jack do not say it" I whimpered pathetically my nails burning the palms of my hands drawing blood. Jack continued to look at me his gaze turned gentler and his hand found its way to my stiff arm and began to rub it soothingly.

**Bury your face in my shoulder  
Where I say shut your eyes  
**

"I won't Elise I'm sorry for upsetting you" his genuine apology and gentle expression engulfed me like a warm blanket and considerably comforted I let a small smile grace my face.

**Help me to carry the fire  
We will keep it alight together  
Help me carry the fire  
It will light our way forever**

"Thank you" I whispered into the cool night air as I leaned into Jack's embrace. I didn't think about what an ass he had been earlier or the fact that his toned body was pressed to mine. No all I thought of was the comfort his arms brought me and how just for a while I let myself be at peace…

**If I say shut your eyes…**

**SO yep told you it was gonna get good but NEXT chapter is gonna be the ! lol but seriously this was a LONG chappy and I liked writing it (it practically wrote itself) And then the next NEXT chapter is going to be HUGE! Simply something you cannot miss! But yes I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please REVIEW I'm hoping to get to 20~! (it's my birthday Sunday…so that would be an amazing gift (just saying) ;) **

**Love you BUNCHES~**

**LiveLoveWrite-93**


	9. Let's Get Lost

**So I have taken short moments between assignments to free hand this beauty and I finally had the time to type it! :D Yay soooo 20 REVIEWS let me just say that you people are the BEST GREATEST reviewers that any fanfiction writer could ever have. I feel so much love! 3 Thank you to my new reviewer and all my other true blue reviewers. Please if you read this story or any other story on this site if you enjoyed remember to review because it MAKES a HUGE difference! So I'm sorry for the slightly late update I have major school work that has to be done plus limited computer time. I'm excited to say that this next chapter will be the beginning of the "FUN" chapters. I am going to L.O.V.E writing them *squee* :D …ok so I will talk a bit more about some things at the end of the chapter so without further annoyance from me…. I give you chapter seven!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own but I wish I did (book and song)**

Elise POV

Waking up I felt warm breath caress my face as I opened my eyes and saw Jack. Instantly my cheeks flushed and my breathing stopped _how did I get here and why is Jack's arm slung around my waist? _ Jack interrupted my confusion by mumbling a slurred word in his sleep. Looking at him I saw the immense changes, his normally scowling or smirking mouth was shaped in a relaxed and peaceful smile. His face serene and child-like; looking almost angelic in the glow of the morning sun. He mumbled again and rolled over, his arm gently falling from my waist which became exposed to the soft breeze and I shivered in the absence of his touch.

**Touch me I'm cold, unable to control**

_Something is wrong…there is something amiss _I thought my eyebrows pulling together perplexed. I did not have much time to fret before hearing the steady sound of the conch, piercing through my pondering…_Ralph. _

**Touch me I'm golden and wild as the wind blows**

Quickly I got up trying not to disturb the sleeping form of Jack. I brushed the sand off of my worn trousers and fussed with my shirt covering the burn marks and headed towards the shelters. The first face that I saw was my brother's his mouth was set in a grim line and his blue eyes looked troubled. "Simon what is wrong why is Ralph calling a meeting?" I asked startling my normally unstartable brother…which was an anomaly.

"EL! You're alright; Ralph was calling a meeting to search for you. You and Jack have been missing for almost two days!" He practically yelled grabbing my arms and pulling me into a tight hug. I could feel all of his worry and tensions dissolve into my bones as he gripped me tighter.

**And tumbling tumbling, don't go fascination**

"Excuse me wait when was the last time that you saw me?" _It could not have been two bloody days! _I looked at Simon as he slowly relinquished me and I sighed in relief as I felt the blood return to my arms.

**If just for tonight darling, let's get lost**

"Well dear sister I saw you last about one night ago after Arthur told everyone about his fear of the 'beastie' and then everybody went to sleep. The next morning we awoke to find Jack and you were gone. We waited for a few hours thinking that you might have gone to search for fruit or something of that sort but you…never came back. Then when Ralph _finally_ started to assemble a search party it was far too dark to look for you. So the meeting that Ralph just called was to go looking for you first thing in the morning." Simon finished glancing at Ralph. "You should probably assert your presence before they leave".

"Oh yes your right. Ralph! Ralph I'm alright… here I am!" I called standing on my tip toes to spot Ralph. Ralph looked around for a moment before he spotted me his green eyes huge with anxiety.

Ralph POV

**If just for tonight darling, let's get lost**

Wherever could Elise be! If Jack had harmed a single hair on her head then so help me god I would throttle that wanker! "Ralph! Ralph I'm alright… here I am!" I heard an angel's voice call. I looked around wildly surely she was not here? Then I saw her; her beautiful blue eyes and glossy blonde ringlets her pinkined cheeks from the sun…Elise Everson an angel.

**Let me come closer, I'm not your shadow**

"Elise!" I cried sounding like a young lad calling for his mum. I chastised myself as I made my way over to her and Simon _do not act like a bloody child! You are a man. _"Elise I'm so glad that you are unharmed" I said making sure to lower my voice to a more gentlemanly tone. Elise giggled slightly which told me that my attempt at manliness wasn't quite as subtle as I had hoped. "Um if you don't mind me inquiring where were you?" I asked my voice rebelling against me.

"Oh yes about that…" she trailed off her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Simon looked pointedly at her as we waited for her to tell us. "Alright I…I was sleeping" she said cryptically her eyes boring a hole in the sand. Simon just snorted and raised an eyebrow as I stared at Elise. "Fine I was sleeping with…Jack" she broke off looking at Simon who seemed frozen with dread. I froze too my palms sweating _no…no…no not Elise no she would never SHAG! _Elise noticed our frantic expressions because she gasped in shock. "Oh NO definitely not why in god's name would you think I WOULD NEVER….NO!" she hollered her cheeks flushing even darker. Simon and I let out a collective breath that we didn't know we had been holding in. "No…you see last night I had a bad dream" she gave a meaningful look at Simon who nodded. "And after I woke up naturally I could not fall back asleep again so I went for a walk and sat down in the sand about five minutes away from here. Jack found me and we talked for a bit then we fell asleep and I awoke hearing the conch so I came back. But I had no idea that it had been a whole day although I can feel it now" Elise said holding her stomach as it grumbled. Simon looked at Elise and then turned to continue stacking the coconuts. "Sorry to worry you all" Elise said softly her eyes looking towards the encampment.

**With our eyes shielding from the oncoming counts**

"It's quite alright Elise at least you weren't injured or lost you were just sleeping. But I think that you should eat something and since there is no longer any fruit let's go collect some" I said. Elise nodded and we headed off into the jungle.

Jack POV

I was having the most peaceful dream at first it had started out as every other dream before my mother yelling at me as a young boy telling me that my pet Labrador was dead and never coming back. I would cry and beg my mother to at least have some sort of funeral for my beloved best friend and she would scoff at me and say "that thing was filthy and belonged in the trash even when it was alive". Then she would disappear and my five year old self would cry in the dark. Normally this would be about the time that I would wake up but this time as I was crying in the dark I heard a gentle singing sound. I opened my eyes and saw a girl that was glowing in an amazing golden hue and her eyes were the most beautiful of blues…Elise. She continued to sing to me and slowly the darkness began to fade and we were standing in a meadow of flowers. She was singing and smiling and I was now my real age we were laughing and singing. 

**It's not hard for us to say what we should not**

I woke up with a jolt when I felt the warm water lapping at my legs. _What? Where am I? What am I doing lying on the beach alone? _ Then my memories of last night came flooding back and I realized that I had spent the night with Elise. I smiled and stretched my muscles not as tender as they could have been after hunting. I thought of Elise and the way that when she felt slighted or objectified a blue fire would burn and smolder in her eyes. Or when she was happy she would actually skip a bit while she was walking. Or last night when she looked so worn like she had lived a thousand years…the burn mark on her chest. In that moment I found myself longing for Elise not just her body but her mind and her soul…in that moment I started to trip…

**If just for tonight darling, let's get lost**

Elise POV

**If just for tonight darling, let's get lost**

Ralph led me through the jungle and past a huge formation of boulders that looked straight out of the cinema. Suddenly he stopped and looked up signaling me with his hand to walk over to him. I did and looked up as well and saw a tree covered in bananas. Probably hundreds and hundreds of them my stomach grumbled in anticipation. He began to climb and I started to follow him scaling the tree quite easily. "Wait you don't have to climb up the tree I could and you could stay down here on the ground and catch them as I throw them down" Ralph said his expression concerned.

**Touch me I'm cold, unable to control**

"Don't worry Ralph this wittle girly can climb a tree all by herself" I laughed giggling as I passed him and made it up into the tree. He looked taken aback for a moment and I felt like he was about to scold me for being un-lady like when he just smiled and hastened to catch up.

**Touch me I'm golden and wild as the wind blows**

I noticed not for the first time that Ralph was quite attractive and that I might not mind getting involved with him. His green eyes glistened and seemed to calm and assured that I would listen to him no matter what he was undoubtedly a natural born leader.

**And tumbling tumbling, don't go fascination**

"Elise I didn't want to mention this in front of your brother but I am _very _glad that you didn't have relations with Jack." Ralph said as he grabbed bushels of bananas and dropped them to the soft earth below. I felt shock…is this Ralph's way of saying that he wanted to have _relations _with me? "Oh no please do not get the wrong impression I would never you see Elise I do fancy you. And if we were not on this unpleasant island I would court you" he told me his blonde hair falling into his eyes. Normally if a boy not even a _handsome _boy but a boy in general told me that they fancied me I would be ecstatic. But…for some unknown reason I was not. I only felt a little fluttery, a little twitter pated, not like a normal teenage girl would.

**If just for tonight darling, let's get lost**

"Why thank you Ralph your too sweet. You are quite good-looking yourself" I answered feeling clumsy and awkward like a giraffe on its new legs…unfamiliar territory. Then I realized exactly _why_ I couldn't have the crazy feelings parade through my heart…Jack. Damn bloody Jack Merridew. And at that moment I had another discovery the thing that had been wrong this morning when I had woken up next to Jack was that I was able to sleep more than ten solid hours peacefully without having one dream.

**If just for tonight darling, let's get lost**

**If just for tonight darling, let's get lost**

**Oooooh ooooooh oooooh**

**Let's get lost**

**Yay so love it? Hate it? Want it framed on your WALL! XD Yeah so I posted some pictures of Elise (what I imagined her to look like) on my tumblr **

**.com (CHECK IT OUT!)**

**Oh and for the next chapter to come well… character deaths more memories tons and tons of fluff and some major plot answers! ... EXCITEMENT! **

**And I appreciated your PM's hopefully I met everyone's ideas or at least included them. Thank you so very much and PLEASE REVIEW! I 3 them! And I 3 you guys**

**Love you long time!**

**LiveLoveWrite_93 ^_^**


	10. Between Two Lungs

**Wow I love seeing reviews! :D So a few things I'm just going to say. As I have said multiple times I have planned Welcome to Paradise out completely so I won't be digressing from my outline. I know there are team Jack and team Ralph reviewers and I hope that even if the one that you were cheering for doesn't end up with Elise you will still continue to read my story. Right now Elise is attracted to Jack and crushing on Ralph. So it's basically a tie between them…for now. I am proud to say that this is the start of the *drum roll* FUN CHAPPYS! *cue applause* I am SO VERY excited to write the following chappys! :D **

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing just my brain…and my laptop! ^_^**

Elise POV

**Between two lungs it was released**

**The breath that captured me**

After Ralph and I collected enough fruit we clambered down the tree and began to head back. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Ralph glancing at me every few moments. I felt my cheeks heat up and the tips of my ears redden. When we stepped through the fronds and into camp we were stunned by the absolute chaos.

**The sigh that blew me forward**

Jack POV

After returning to the camp I found many admiring looks from the boys. Confused I turned to my trusted follower Rodger. "Rodger why is everyone giving me such looks?" I questioned my tone assertive. Rodger just looked at me for a second his expression bored before answering.

"Well Merridew you and that tart" I gnashed my teeth in aggravation at Elise's nickname. "Have been missing for almost two days and" I cut him off my hand signaling him to shut up.

**Cause it was trapped**

**Trapped between two lungs**

"Excuse me? What was that?" I nearly choked as I gawked at him. _Two bloody days! What the HELL have we been doing for two BLOODY DAYS? _I thought now understanding the looks that I have been getting from the boys. _They…they think I shagged her…but for two bloody days? _I briefly wondered if we might have been drugged. "I have to set them straight right now" I told Rodger my cheeks slightly reddening.

**It was trapped between two lungs**

"Merridew if you don't mind me asking; but why? Is it really that horrible if the boys think you _conquered_ her? After she _humiliated_ you in front of everyone? Merridew keep your eye on yourgoal to become chief. To run Ralph off of yourisland. To be worshipped like a GOD. By everyone thinking that you shagged the tart they'll respect and fear you." Rodger whispered his voice painting a picture of me sitting on a throne with all of the boys bowing at my feet and Elise perched on my lap feeding me pieces of pineapple. Ralph off somewhere tied to a rock with the pig and Simon bowing along with the other boys. I felt a smirk form on my face; it was a very pretty picture indeed… "_But Elise will never forgive you"! _An annoying voice chirped in my head. "_Well she will when she sees how powerful and handsome you'll look with your crown and will probably want to shag you right there"._ The other voice spoke up _"but wouldn't you rather have Elise love you FOR YOU and not your status over a bunch of dirty smelly boys?" _That voice had a point but wait a minute LOVE? No I do NOT love Elise Everson it's more of a LUST…no I could never love her. Turning to Rodger who looked slightly perplexed by the silent conversation going on in my head I said "alright I will continue the rumor". We shared a calculated smile and I could almost taste those pineapples now. _"You're making a grave mistake Jack" _I banished the voice away…No Jack Merridew does not hear voices and he will not be going crackers anytime soon.

**It was trapped between two lungs**

Elise POV

**And my running feet could fly**

My heart was as heavy as a stone as I gazed at the remains of our temporary home. Ashes were thrown up into the air and scattered by the wind. I felt like somebody had injected ice into my veins.

**Each breath screaming**

Ralph recovered first and started calling out names. "Piggy!"…"Simon!"…"Jack!" Ralph called cupping his hands together. We both listened in the eerie silence for some sign of life. _Wait SIMON! Jack! _In my numbed state I had completely forgotten about the fact that they could have been caught in the fire.

**"We are all too young to die"**

"JACK!" I yelled. Shocking not only me but Ralph as well. "SIMON!" my voice came off horse from the smoke polluting the air. I broke off coughing and spluttering trying in vain to catch my breath.

"Elise we can't stay here…we have to get to the beach and away from all this smoke we will surely get ill if we don't" Ralph said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards clean air. _Simon my dear brother please OH please let him be alright! Jack you can't be dead…please. _We finally got out of the thick haze when we heard something. The sound was farther off but easily recognizable…the conch. Ralph and I began running towards the sound hoping that we would find the rest of our tribe there and unscathed…

**Between two lungs it was released**

**The breath that passed from you to me**

"Simon!" I called as I leapt into his arms. "Oh thank the lord your alright what happened?" I cried gripping him harder. It seemed like these past months fate has been teasing me by trying to take him away.

"El I'm so glad you're alright! Well we were all sitting by the shelters when we heard this strange sound in the jungle so we got up to investigate. When we returned something had lit one of the shelters on fire and soon that entire part of the island was ablaze. Somehow Jack got us all together and we escaped unharmed. We were actually just doing a head count now." Simon explained his blue eyes slightly enlarged from the adrenaline.

**That flew between us as we slept**

**That slipped from your mouth into mine**

"Wait someone's missing!" Piggy yelled his face flushed as he came rushing up to us.

"Who Piggy?" Ralph asked his mouth set in a grim line.

"That boy the little one with that birthmark on his face…I believe his name was Adam?" Piggy told us. _Wait no that's Arthur! _

**It crept between two lungs**

**It was released **

"No his name is Arthur wait are you sure? Well we have to go looking for him!" I cried picturing the sweet little boys face. I had grown attached to Arthur ever since he went into the ocean after me to make sure I was alright. I couldn't even think about if he was dead…he can't be. I started to walk back towards the flames when I felt something strong grip my arm and pull me back. "Let go I have to look for him; Arthur!" I called starting to get frantic. My eyes were closed and as I opened them I found Jack's icy blue eyes looking at me full of concern and compassion. "Jack" I said my voice quiet cracking slightly. I attempted to pull my arm out of his hold but he held on. "Jack I have to…" my voice died out my throat constricting as my vision began to blur with my unshed tears. "Please" I whispered staring straight into his eyes.

**The breath that passed from you to me**

**That flew between us as we slept**

"I can't Elise the fire is still dangerous" he spoke his voice grim but firm. At that moment I realized that Arthur was already dead and that I was the last to put it together…that sweet boy was now gone and what was left of him was burning somewhere the fire licking hungrily at his small body. I felt sick. Without another word I tore out of Jack's grip leaving an angry red mark on my arm and sprinted away from them and their pitying looks.

After I felt like my lungs were going to burst I fell unto the sand lying down on my back and staring up at the sky still thick haze. I let the tears fall; pouring out of my eyes…crying for the loss of a family, a future, a life that hadn't even begun to live. I felt something warm touch my shoulder and whipped my head around and saw Jack. His eyes were a lighter blue and full of concern his hand resting on my shoulder. "It's my fault" he spoke the words slowly his hand now drawing a circle on my shoulder. "If I had thought quicker or went back to see if someone had been left…"his voice broke. Watching Jack looking so fragile and guilty my heart started to hurt.

**That slipped from your mouth into mine**

**It crept**

I sat up and placed my hand on his cheek his skin was warm. "Jack it is not your fault you were amazing. Simon told me that you gathered everyone together. Jack they're _safe_ because of you" I told him his eyes full of emotion.

**Cause it was trapped**

**Tapped between two lungs**

"Lise I was the one that they looked to and I let someone _die_ because of me…I can't" he broke off again and looked at the ground.

**It was trapped between two lungs**

**Now all the days of begging**

**The days of theft**

"Damnit Jack LISTEN TO ME!" I yelled into his shocked handsome face. "It is NOT your FAULT" I spoke each word pointedly. "It's my fault I shouldn't have gone off I should have watched for him" I broke off crying.

**No more gasping for a breath**

**The air has filled me head-to-toe**

"Lise there is absolutely no way that Arthur's death is _your _fault" Jack said reaching over to hug me. After I cried for a while and started to feel a little better I giggled. Jack looked at me a bemused expression on his face while lifting a blonde eyebrow probably thinking I had finally gone around the bend.

**And I can see the ground far below**

**I have this breath**

"Do not give me that look I have not gone bonkers I was just thinking that I seem to be in your arms a lot" I told him and then blushed thoroughly realizing too late how that sounded. Jack chuckled and pulled me closer his breath warm on my ear.

**And I hold it tight**

**And I keep it in my chest **

"Have you ever considered that in my arms is where you should be?" he whispered causing my spine to tingle and my heart to thump. He stared into my eyes for a moment and I had the odd sensation of drifting like someone had snipped the string that tied me down the earth and I was floating freely.

"Elise!" I heard Ralph call causing the ropes to bind me back to the ground. Jack let go of me and stood up then offered his hand and helped me up. As we walked back towards Ralph and the boys I felt my heart flutter in my chest at my thoughts. Because right at that moment before Ralph called to me all I wanted to do was close the distance between us and kiss Jack. I snuck a glance at him and felt my heart race…it is official I have feelings for Jack Merridew …oh bullocks.

**With all my might**

**I pray to God this breath will last**

Jack POV

As I held Elise while she cried for Arthur I felt horrible so vile and awful. I couldn't even believe that earlier this morning I was going to go along with the rumor that would tarnish her name just because of how the boys would see it. How could I do something that wrong to her how can I even fathom doing something like that…

**As it pushes past my lips **

**As I...**

After Elise and I returned to the camp and Elise was further comforted by Simon and Ralph I sought out Rodger who was conversing with Maurice and Robert. "Yeah Jack and Elise were gone for quite a long time no doubt they were having a _pleasant _time" he said as the boy's eyes enlarged and looked at me. I felt sick.

"Yes we were talking and then we both fell asleep the time must have flew by because when we awoke we found out it had been two days" I spoke my voice firm. Rodger eyes widened then squinted his mouth turning into a grimace. Robert and Maurice looked confused then smiled.

"Better luck next time there Jack" Robert teased patting my back. I stiffened and glared at Robert who snatched back his hand and made an excuse to leave with Maurice on his heels.

"What was that" Rodger bit out glaring at me.

**Between two lungs it was released**

"Leave Elise out of this; I can rule the island without hurting her" I told him my voice full of ice. Rodger just snorted and disappeared into the jungle. No one will _ever_ hurt Elise.

**The breath that passed from you to me**

**Methinks that Jack is going crackers :D But seriously I had FUN writing this chappy (it basically wrote itself). Sorry for the later update but I had A LOT of work/school things that needed to be taken care of. Please if you read my story review it honestly makes my day and for any story you read it makes some smile. =] -see a smiley face **

**Thank you and Love you long time 3**

**LiveLoveWrite-93**


	11. In My Arms

**Yippee! I finished this chapter before Monday and I totally didn't think I would be able to! Alrighty so thanks to all of the amazing reviews and for a reviewer has brought to my attention that I have spelling Roger's name wrong *le gasp* So I will now be spelling it correctly! This is one of my favorite scenes to write because of the MAJOR character development going on. Next will be sort of a continuation but I split it up into two chappys to create SUSPENSE! :D**

**Disclaimer: Do not own ANYTHING except my character and some of the plot!**

Elise POV

Seven days have gone by since the death of Arthur the boys have returned to their normal rough housing and games. I have started to laugh again and be happy which brought smiles to Simon's face. Everything was actually going right (well as right as life could be trapped on an island with a bunch of boys). But it was not perfect. After the miraculous full day and night of peaceful sleep with Jack I have not been able to sleep well since. I had begun to form dark circles under my eyes and felt light headed and dizzy most of the time. I felt like something was slowly eating away at me from the inside and that soon all that would be left of me would be my skin.

"El! I have something to show you that I think you will enjoy quite a lot" Simon called his face beaming and eyes sparkling. I smiled and intertwined our hands as we walked into the jungle together.

Simon POV

**Your baby blues  
so full of wonder **

I watched Elise's blue eyes sparkle as they took in the fantastic scene. She skipped around reminding me of our childhood. I watched her and noticed with growing dread that even as she was skipping around happily she wasn't alright. Something was wrong with my darling little sister, something was very wrong indeed. She had dark splotches underneath her eyes and her palms were scored with angry red welts. Her face was drained of color and life and her cheeks were sunken in.

**Your curly cues **

Her blonde ringlets bounced as she raced around checking out all of the beautiful flowers. Picking them up and smelling them, touching the smooth silkiness of their petals. _What could be wrong with my sister? Why had the life faded from her eyes? Why hadn't I seen it before what kind of big brother am I? _

**Your contagious smile **

She smiled a brilliant smile that almost reached her eyes and hugged me. I smiled back and wrapped my arms around her fragile form. At that moment all I wanted to do was never let her go to keep my arms wrapped around her and sheltering her from the world…from any harm.

**And as I watch  
you start to grow and  
all I can do is hold you tight **

She pulled back and stared up at me her eyes glistening with tears. Causing me to remember a time when we weren't even seven years old and an older boy on our street had called Elise a stupid little twit. She had run to me and wrapped her short arms around me crying. Immediately I asked her what was wrong and she just looked up at me with those heartbreaking blue eyes full of tears. And at that moment even as a young and naïve seven year old boy I vowed to protect her.

**Knowing  
clouds will rage and **

I jolted back to the clearing as Elise faltered in my arms; teetering like she would be faint. "El!" I cried as she nearly fell over and I quickly set her on the ground. "Are you alright? What happened?" I asked frantically wondering if she had caught some sort of jungle fever.

**Storms will race in **

"I'm fine Simon I just haven't been sleeping well that's all nothing to worry about" she laughed fussing with my hair.

"El I don't know how to say this because we have never had this problem in the past but are you keeping something from me?" I asked her. She looked at me for a moment her eyes welling up with tears her hands shaking slightly.

**But you will be safe  
in my arms **

"Yes" she whispered her voice catching. I waited for her to elaborate knowing that she needed time to tell me. "I…I haven't been sleeping for a while now".

"How long is a while El?" I asked now worried.

"Since dad's death" she whispered to the ground not looking at me.

**Rains will pour down **

"That's three years El!" I cried out in anxiety. Elise winced and her lips quivered.

"I…I…" she trailed off still not looking at me. Then all of as sudden she balled her hands into tight fists and whipped her head up to stare at me. Her eyes were dark and stormy and her jaw was set. "It's my fault!" She cried out her body shaking. "It's all my fault dad is _dead_ because of ME" she continued on her voice breaking. "Simon it's my fault! The hospital his death EVERYTHING!" she yelled causing a few birds to flee from the trees.

**Waves will crash around **

I felt like somebody had punched me in the chest knocked the wind right out of me…because I couldn't breathe. "Simon please…don't hate me I'm sorry…oh god I'm so very sorry" Elise looked at me her eyes full of three years of guilt.

**But you will be safe  
in my arms **

"El…"my voice broke off and I cleared my throat. "El what do you mean it's your fault how?" I asked. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"The night before Dad was murdered I had a dream. I dreamt of someone breaking into our house how they had a gun. They had climbed the stairs holding a large sack and began stuffing our things into the bag. Mom's vase, dad's watch, your radio, my ring from mom. Then he…he dropped the vase and it shattered". I remembered hearing a crash that had awoken me that fateful night. "Dad came out of his bedroom and the man yelled at him; threatened him…threatened us. I got up and saw the man pointing the gun at father and…and I yelled to him". She stopped for a moment trying to compose herself. "When I yelled to him he turned around to look at me and the man shot him. Shot him right in front of me and killed him. I…I ran to father and…."she broke off again sobbing. I wrapped my arms around her trying to soothe her. "Th…The man he…he shot me" she whispered and broke off into wracking sobs. I felt my face burn red; my anger like a bomb destroying all reason within me. Some wanker had _shot _Elise _my sister! _Shot a thirteen year old girl and shot my father. I tasted copper on my tongue and realized I had bit the inside of my mouth in my rage.

**Story books are full of fairy tales **

"I woke up in horrible pain and then I heard the crash. I…I knew that he would shoot father if I went out there and I would be shot too. So I hid…I bloody hid and dad was shot and killed! I could have…I should have done something" she whispered her head falling on my shoulder. I remembered back to that night when I had heard the crash and then father and another man shouting I heard a gunshot. I ran out and saw the man holding the gun. I remember grabbing my golf club and swinging it with all the anguish and strength I had possessed. I remember the horrible sound that the man made before he fell over dropping the gun. I remember blood…lots of blood pouring from the man's head. I remember screaming and crying my mother and Elise and my father his blood mixing into the man's blood. I had killed him.

**Of kings and queens and the bluest skies **

Elise pulled back and looked at me and I realized that no matter how badly I wish I could tell Elise that _I _had been the one who killed the man not dad I knew I couldn't.

**My heart is torn  
just in knowing **

Elise looks up at me I am her big brother and I protect her from everything even me. "Well you already hate me so I might as well tell you the rest. That year after the burglary and father's death I was depressed. One of our teachers Miss Kingsley asked me one day what was wrong. And I…I trusted her and she seemed so kind. I told her about my dreams; about everything even you. She must have phoned the hospital because the following week we were being admitted.

**You'll someday see  
the truth from lies **

I told… it's my fault we went to that place it's my fault that father is dead…I'm a monster" Elise cried. I felt numb as I remembered that teacher and that day when they had came for us. I looked down at Elise who was crying into her hands looking like a broken angel.

**Castles they might crumble  
dreams may not come true **

"I could never hate you Elizabeth I love you I just hope that you don't hate me" I told her lifting her chin so she could see the sincerity in my eyes.

**But you are never all alone **

"Why would I ever hate you?" she asked her eyes full of confusion.

**Because I will always **

"Because I have been a horrible big brother. I have let you feel this guilt for years causing you to become physically sick. I should have been there for you I should have seen your pain. Please forgive me El?"

**Always love you **

Elise wrapped her arms around me our tears running together as we cried. "Always" she whispered in my ear and I held her tighter feeling a sense that if I didn't hold on tight enough to my sister that she would be ripped from my arms.

**When the  
clouds will rage and  
storms will race in **

After Elise and I had sat and cried finally mourning our father and letting go of some of our pain. It had started to rain. The thunder roared and the lightning lit up the darkening sky. "El we have to find shelter" I told Elise are arms locked together as we ran from our haven.

**But you will be safe  
in my arms **

"Over there!" Elise shouted pointing out a cave almost hidden entirely by lichen. Hopefully there Elise and I could be safe…

**Rains will pour down  
waves will crash around  
but you will be safe  
in my arms**

**In my arms**

***Tear* D: So sad I almost cried while writing this. So I really hope that you all enjoyed it! The next chappy will be the continuation of what's happening in the cave… Ooooh mystery! **

**YOU all ROCK my fuzzy socks!**

**LiveLoveWrite-93**


	12. The Scientist

**Hi! So I got my first flame…and it really did not feel so good. Since The Random Dude does not have a way to be contacted I have to respond to your review here. **

**First thing you can say whatever you want about me but leave my reviewers ALONE. That is uncalled for and quite frankly rude they are not lying or sucking up so please refrain from saying such things. Second thing is that I do not have a giant list of mistakes I fixed Roger's name but just going on record Rodger is a perfectly normal way of spelling Roger they both mean the same thing. And as for my grammar yes I know that I am not very good at it but I'm trying I mean let's not forget that I am a **_**new**_** writer to this website and I'm seventeen years old. As for spell check I **_**always **_**check before I save it and I check a second time when I'm uploading it but I understand that I do have some words that slipped past the spell check so I will work on it. And the out of character moments are the way that I'm writing the story. Fanfiction is NOT a website where you have to write the **_**same **_**thing as the author did it is a website where you have **_**creative liberties **_**to do/ write as you please but you can use the same characters and some of the plot. If you do not like my story then please do not read it; it's quite simple really. And I **_**can **_**take criticism but I prefer **_**constructive **_**criticism not outright "your story sucks" which frankly that's how your reviews have come across. And about my formatting I am NEW to this site so if you would like to assist or tell me how I can change it then please do. And please don't just keep flaming me after this. If you don't like my story then DO NOT read it you don't have to be rude.**

**Sorry about that I just get slightly annoyed when people do that. Which is why I have decided to change my options. People can no longer review anonymously and I deleted the random dude's comments. So you won't be able to read it. I love you guys and I don't think that your lovely reviews are you sucking up to me or lying to me. I trust you even though I don't know you and I will continue to write Welcome to Paradise no matter what anybody flames because of you all. Thank you for being such amazing reviewers I really appreciate it.**

**OK so after all of that heavy stuff let's get back to even more heavy stuff the continuation of In My Arms…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own lord of the flies I am just borrowing Golding's characters and plot and making it my own.**

_After Elise and I had sat and cried finally mourning our father and letting go of some of our pain. It had started to rain. The thunder roared and the lightning lit up the darkening sky. "El we have to find shelter" I told Elise are arms locked together as we ran from our haven._

_"Over there!" Elise shouted pointing out a cave almost hidden entirely by lichen. Hopefully there Elise and I could be safe…_

**Come up to meet ya, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are**

Jack POV

**I had to find you, tell you I need ya  
And tell you I set you apart**

Here I am sitting in a bloody shelter my knees drawn up to my chest and rain drops occasionally dripping on my head and all I can think about it Elise. Where she was and if she was safe…who she was with, how she was feeling…It was pathetic really. I remember not long ago that the old Jack Merridew would scoff and call me a pansy. "You bloody git it's just a stupid girl" Yeah I stupid girl alright a stupid girl that I couldn't get out of my head. I drew my knees up closer and rested my cold cheek against them my body shivered involuntarily from the cold.

**Tell me your secrets, and nurse me your questions  
Oh let's go back to the start**

_Elise…?_

**Running in circles, coming in tails  
Heads on a science apart **

Elise POV

**Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part**

I held my breath my heart thumped rapidly in my chest. I felt Simon's arm grip mine as we stared in shock at what was in front of us. After we had moved aside the lichen Simon and I dashed into the cave and decided to do some exploring since the cave was quite large. We had just walked around a large rock when we saw it. A worn looking backpack with patches sewn on it. The inside was bulging with unknown content and one of the straps was broken. Simon and I rushed over to check it out and investigate it. I lifted it carefully and unzipped the top to peer inside.

**Nobody said it was easy**

A yellow manila folder that looked crinkled and overused was folded on top. Simon carefully took it out and set it on the hard cave floor. Underneath the folder was a blurry picture; the edges torn and frayed.

**No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start**

I set the picture down on top of the manila folder. Underneath the photograph was a dark bound journal secured by a tightly knotted leather strap. I slowly set it down and noticed on the back of the knapsack was a monogram with the initials _RW _sew in red thread. I looked up and saw Simon skillfully opening the manila folder and positioned my head so I could read over his shoulder.

I began to shiver in earnest now, my hands trembling as I looked down to our smiling school photographs and our records. I deftly grabbed mine and began reading it.

**I was just guessing at numbers and figures**

_Elizabeth Anne Everson  
Age: 16  
Schooling: Eleventh year  
Siblings: Twin brother Simon Edward Everson  
Parents : Heather and Simon Sr. Everson  
Current Address: 24 Abbey Road London England  
Life Events: Father killed in a home invasion  
Health Condition: Recovering Schizophrenic  
Spent Four Months at Maudsley Mental Hospital  
Evacuation site: Tegal Airport; London England  
_

I was horrified who knew all of this about me! And what were they doing with my personal file? I noticed dark slanted writing next to my name. **Little Lizzy is going to experience her worst nightmare yet. **Those words looking utterly harmless on the page but chilled me to the bone. I turned towards Simon who was reading is own file that looked identical to mine.

**Pulling the puzzles apart.  
Questions of science, science and progress**

"Simon what…who?" I couldn't form a solid question. Simon just looked up at me his dark brows puckered and his eyes widened.

With a shaky hand I picked up the old photograph careful not to further damage it. I saw a man standing next to a boy; both were wearing hunting gear and smiling equally devilish smiles. I leaned in closer and felt ice flood my veins. I could not move nor breathe all I could do was feel the steady surge of panic bubbling up inside of me…it was him. The man in the photograph was the man that had killed my father those dark eyes have haunted me long enough for me to recognize. I showed Simon the photo my lips moving but no sound coming out. Although there was no need to explain because Simon had suddenly gone stiff and his face deathly pale.

**Don't speak as loud as my heart**

I snatched up the leather bound journal and clumsily untied the knot locking its secrets inside. And I began to read the first entry the date set three days after my father's death…

* * *

_I finally figured it out….why dad has not come back from his "activities". I saw the front page this morning I have never really been fond of the paper but today I decided what the hell…and hell it was. Right on the cover was a picture of my dad dead. A bloody sob story of incredible last minute heroics by the late father. The family pictured next to the large picture of my dad wallowing in his own blood was one of those perfect smiley families the kind of families that I just want to kick them in her smiling faces. My dad was dead and now that happy little family didn't have their happy little daddy. I felt a sharp stab of pain start forming in my chest and realized that I was upset. My dad was dead and that bastard's family was going to get through it. But I wasn't….nobody gave a shit about poor bastard child of the "murderer". I spit on the smiling family then and a delicious idea began to form in my head…one of revenge…_

_

* * *

_

_Yes I have a hold of the happy family darling children's files. Hmmm the daughter and son are twins that piece of information is interesting. The daughter looks like one of those snooty I'm better than you tarts of course she also wasn't hard to look at. And the son looks like one of goodie goodies that make me want to puke. And they're both perfect little angels…_

_

* * *

_

_Well…well…well it seems as though the perfect little angels have some flaws. I have just gotten a hold of some records and it seems that the darling daughter is crackers! The medical term schizophrenia and the golden boy son is epileptic. And they have been admitted into Maudsley Mental Hospital. Very interesting indeed…_

* * *

_Today is the day. The day that they evacuate the children and send them away on planes. The day that all my careful planning has come down to. From joining that bloody awful boys choir and now boarding a plane that won't make it to its destination. All of those maps about the pacific and now the day has finally come for the beginning of my revenge._

_

* * *

_

_Everything has gone according to plan. We are on the island and I am with Elise and Simon. Jack is still wrapped around my finger and thinks he is in charge. _

* * *

_Things have been dull lately and I decided to have a little fun with Elise by killing a boy she was fond of. It was quite simple to lure the boy into the jungle and then set the fire….ha ha._

_

* * *

_

_Damn that wanker Jack! He is going to screw up my plans! He is supposed to be making all the guys belittle Elise and have them thinking that he's shagging her. But no he is being a bloody fool and I might have to deal with him._

* * *

_I will avenge you father no matter what and our time is coming…_

_

* * *

_

**Tell me you love me, and come back and haunt me,  
Oh, when I rush to the start**

The horror that I had felt while looking at my file was nowhere close to the dread and horror I was feeling now. My hands had stopped trembling because my entire body had started convulsing. Tears blurred my vision and my throat began to close up the air was painful to breathe. _No, no, no, no _my mind kept chanting over and over. This isn't real this CAN'T be real…oh god no!

**Running in circles, chasing tails  
coming back as we are.**

Simon had felt me shaking and quickly rushed over to my side asking me frantically what was wrong. All I could do was hand him the journal and watch with growing anxiety as his face became ashen and his knees began to tremble. My body jerked as I shot out my arm to inspect the picture once more confirming what I had already assumed. Roger as a little boy stared up at me, his dark eyes glittering with untold secrets and revenge plots. "Simon" my voice came out in a hoarse whisper tears leaking down my cheeks. Simon didn't look up for awhile and then his mouth fell open.

**Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part**

"El he…he has a gun." And with those final words I felt myself falling forward my eyes already shut as I welcomed the sweet darkness…

**Nobody said it was easy.  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start.**

**Ahhh OMG! Crazy! Lol but for real I hope you all enjoyed this chappy cause I had fun writing it. And Maudsley Mental Hospital is actually a real place in London! But the street names and airport are not. Please Review! I love them so :D Oh and before I forget I just wanted to say Happy late Thanksgiving and if you are not a celebrator of that holiday then Happy Life I wish you happiness =]**

**Love You Long Time  
LiveLoveWrite-93**_  
_


	13. We Have This Place Surrounded

**Thank you for all the reviews I can't believe I'm already up to 36! Maybe one day it could be up to 50! That would be incredible. I would also LOVE if that the people that read this story and don't review; could review? It would mean a lot to me. We are getting close to being half-way over! :D**

**Disclaimer:**

**Elise POV **

**Bitten more than you should chew**

Dark faces loomed over me, laughing cruelly Roger smiling as he shot me over and over again. I was trapped and alone in the darkness. "El" I heard someone call from faraway. "El wake up" this time the voice was getting closer; "EL!"

**When we're all done  
They'll be nothing left of you**

I jolted up almost hitting Simon as the darkness dissolved. We were still in the cave although I could not hear the soft pitter patter of rain any longer. I looked up at Simon and noted that his face was still devoid of color and his eyes were blazing. I glanced over at the backpack and noticed that its contents were back inside the zipper closed just as we first saw it _before its secrets were revealed. _With cold clarity I realized that this time I was not dreaming and that I had to pretend like nothing happened. If Roger knew that we had discovered his plan he could just kill us now. No we would have to wait for a time when he didn't have his gun.

**You slow in from the start  
We have this place surrounded**

"El are you alright? I don't think you hit your head because I caught you before you hit the ground". Simon told me when he saw me tentatively touch the back of my head. "Come on we need to get back the others might worry and _he _might show up soon" Simon said as he helped me up and began ushering me towards the light. I just nodded mutely my mind in turmoil.

**We'll tear you apart**

* * *

**Jack POV**

Alright now I was starting to worry where the bloody hell could Elise be for five hours? Had she been caught in the storm is she trapped underneath something what if a wild animal got her? My thoughts became more idiotic as the five hours stretched into six and Elise still had not come back. "Ralph!" I called as I paced back and forth. A moment later Ralph's light blonde head stuck out from behind one of the shelters with a look of annoyance on his face.  
**  
You wanted  
You wanted love**

"What Jack as you can see I'm kind of busy" Ralph said his tanned shoulders hunched underneath a heavy looking piece of wood.

"Well _sorry_ to interrupt you" I spat letting out some of my anxiety. "Where is Elise? Or do you not care?" I asked him and watched with a flare of jealousy as his eyes softened and he looked worried. _So Ralph does fancy Elise? I thought he was just being polite…well that doesn't change anything I will still win. _

"Maybe you should go looking for her….or maybe I will and _you_ can finish this shelter" Ralph said his cheeks red.

**You wanted  
You wanted love**

"Oh no Ralph _I'm _not the one in _charge_ of the shelters so I think I will go looking for her." I answered smirking at Ralph's anger. _Soon I am going to be the one in charge of everything Ralph. _I turned to leave and then without stopping or looking over my shoulder I told Ralph that his shelter looked crooked. And listened with satisfaction as I heard a large crash as Ralphs calm façade fell.

**You doubting what I see  
For a fraud**

When I had gone far enough into the jungle I began to look around, my anxiety earlier came rushing back and a billion more scenarios flew through my mind. Just then I heard some rustling in the foliage and Elise and Simon appeared. The overwhelming feeling of relief was so consuming that it sickened me.  
"There you are we were about to send out a searching party" I quipped as Elise spotted me. Her brilliant blue eyes seemed grey like the sea after a storm and her cheeks were bloodless.  
**  
Is all you are to me**

"And I assume that _you_ are the searching party Jack?" Simon answered a protective gleam in his eyes. Elise glanced sharply at Simon and gave him a loaded look. I couldn't help by feel like they were speaking in another language unknown to me.

**And you consent in my aim**

"Simon Jack was just trying to help" Elise said causing Simon and I to both gape at her. She gave him another look and then glanced at me before heading towards the camp. Simon and I just stood there like statues watching her.

**We have this place surrounded  
We'll make you act the same**

"What was that all about? Did you too have a fight? Does the golden boy have a bad side" I teased. Simon's eyes flashed dangerously when I said golden boy and I realized I might have struck a nerve.

"It's absolutely none of your business Merridew leave Elise and I alone" Simon said in an icy voice as he followed after Elise. _What happened? _

* * *

**Elise POV**

I felt horrible about leaving Simon there but I was actually _upset_ at him. The way he was acting to Jack was uncalled for. After reading the entries in Roger's journal I felt underneath the terror a warm feeling for Jack. He could easily have said that I was shagging him but he didn't. And when Rodger said that he was "being a bloody fool" I wondered why? Why does Jack Merridew care about my reputation? Why wouldn't he say that I was shagging him? _Because he's not like that….because he cares….about me? _

**You wanted  
You wanted love**

I shook that thought away he only cares because I'm the only girl on the island. Ralph cares about me he said so and that if we weren't on this island he would date me. Jack doesn't care about me other than lust. _Except that night when he saw my scars or when Arthur died and he held me… _UH I felt so frustrated and stupid; Jack doesn't like me. _But that moment when I first saw him after coming back from the cave and the look of pure worry in his blue eyes before he saw me…maybe?_

**You wanted  
You wanted love**

* * *

**Jack POV**

**And it's so hard  
It's so hard**

I stood there for awhile in the jungle just thinking. I wondered _if _Elise actually cared for Ralph or if she cared for me. She was clearly upset at Simon for what he said to me but why? Simon is perfect and she hates me so why would she defend me; and against Simon? Could she care for me like I do for her? _Wait I don't care for her I just like her. I don't CARE about her no I mean come on she is the only bloody girl on the island all the boys like her! _But even as I was thinking these thoughts I knew that I was lying to myself and that somehow along the way I had began to fall for Elise. And that could ruin everything.

**It's so hard  
It's so hard**

* * *

**Ralph POV**

**And you don't know what I've been through  
You come in from all sides  
No you don't know what I've been through  
You come in from all sides**

I sighed in relief as I watched Elise walk into camp unharmed. I wondered briefly if Jack had found her or if he was still out there searching for her. Smiling I pictured Jack by himself somewhere on the island lost and crying out for his mum. My fantasy was cut short when I saw Jack walk through his head down in thought. Jack he obviously fancied Elise and they spend a lot of time with each other. Of course they also fight a great amount of time too. But could Elise fancy him back? I felt a sharp pang of jealousy at that thought. I had told Elise on the day of the fire that I fancied her and that if we weren't on this island that I would be courting her. But does she even fancy me?

**You wanted  
You wanted love**

I looked over at Simon who was now helping me with the shelter and then at Elise who was staring at the ocean her blonde curls moving in the ocean breeze. And then I looked at Jack who was perched on a rock his icy blue eyes on Elise. I almost laughed out loud from the irony of it all…For Simon was looking at Elise and I was looking at Elise and Jack was looking at Elise our world seemed to revolve around her. My back bristled suddenly and I had the odd feeling of someone watching me…watching all of us.

**You wanted  
You wanted love**

* * *

**Roger POV**

**And it's so hard  
**  
I watched them pathetically look at _her_ the longing in Jack and Ralph's eyes made me chuckle darkly. The look of fierce protectiveness as Simon watched out for his dear little sister. They were all exactly where I wanted them and soon my revenge would begin…

**It's so hard**

**I switched up the POV a lot lol and it was quite entertaining! So I hope you all liked this chappy and PLEASE REVIEW I will…. Give you a shout out! :D Next chappy Ralph/Elise/Jack …WHAT WILL HAPPEN? **

**Love You Long Time  
LiveLoveWrite-93 (oh and before I forget when you see a 3 by my name I actually made a heart 3 but for some reason it won't work so….now I'm just going to do a smiley!) ^_^**

Jack: LiveLoveWrite-93 doesn't own ANYTHING!  
LiveLoveWrite-93: Well I own Elise…*looks triumphantly at Jack*  
Jack: I mean LiveLoveWrite-93 owns the amazing Elise!  
Ralph: Stop sucking up Jack.  
Jack: I am NOT!  
Simon: *face palm*


	14. Sweet Disposition

**So thank you to my new reviewers SOSlove and teatea123 I'm glad that your enjoying it :D This chappy was SO SO SO much fun to write! I hope you all like it =]**

**Disclaimer: NOTHING IS MINE …well except some ideas and Elise :D**

Elise POV

**Sweet disposition**

I stared off towards the distant horizon mesmerized by how close it looked but how far away it really was. Sighing I closed my eyes in an attempt to stop the sudden onslaught of emotions. The island had changed quickly over the past two days a tangible feeling in the air…the calm before the storm. I felt it even now sitting on the warm sand a good half a mile away from camp. All I could see was Rodger holding a gun at me…at Simon, Rodger pulling the trigger, Rodger smiling as Simon and I fell, Rodger watching with glee as our blood pooled together our lives slowly fading, Rodger killing. I shook my head dispelling the horrid mental image vowing to myself that no matter what Simon will not die. If anyone is going to fall because of Rodger it _will_ be me.

**Never too soon  
Oh reckless abandon,**

I heard the distinct sound of the conch bellowing like a wounded animal call me out of my thoughts. I pictured Ralph with his light blonde hair and his dark jungle colored eyes closed in concentration. His lean muscular form stretched out on top of the platform overlooking the encampment. I felt a tingle of something trail down my spine. Ralph was undeniably handsome and good natured. It wouldn't just be _right _to fall in love with him it would be _easy_ and Simon would be so pleased. I envisioned myself older looking more like my mother sitting on a bench watching my children play in the freshly cut grass and holding hands with Jack. No I mean Ralph not _Jack _how on earth did I picture Jack?

**Like no one's watching you**

But that one harmless thought spread and soon my thoughts were consumed with Jack and his crystal blue eyes. His smirk or scowl. But mostly the moments where his façade falls and the mask that is so ever present on his face disappears. His relieved smile or his clouded eyes at the death of Arthur, the light in his eyes as we banter…When the cold ice sculpture melts and he feels human again. Of course Jack is also exceedingly handsome and charming and witty and I could picture being with him. An all consuming type of love and a relationship full of emotion and life and passion.

**A moment, a love  
A dream, a laugh  
A kiss, a cry**

I scowled a very Jack like scowl at a passing crab. Out of everything that is chaotic in my life at this moment my heart has involuntarily decided to convolute things further by getting in the way. I _should _be worrying about Rodger and his weapon or getting of the Isle of misery. But I could not, at least not for long because slowly my thoughts would twist and manifest a pair of eyes one vivid green the other icy blue both seemed to be asking me to choose.

**Our rights, our wrongs  
A moment, a love  
A dream, a laugh**

Jack POV

**A moment, a love  
A dream, a laugh  
Just stay there**

It was strange after my epiphany instead of denying my feelings I gave into them. For once in my seventeen years of life I _felt _something. I watched Elise walk into camp her eyes looked troubled and as she disappeared behind a tree I got a glimpse of Simon. Then I saw Ralph watching her; his green eyes full of something and a wistful smile on his face. Ralph damn him; him and his idiotic shelters and his important signal fire and the way he held himself like he was better than everyone…better than me. My teeth gnashed together just thinking about him. The only thought that could lift my spirits was that soon _his _reign over the island would end and I Jack Merridew would become KING.

**Cause I'll be comin' over  
While our bloods still young**

Simon POV

**It's so young, it runs  
Won't stop til it's over  
Won't stop to surrender**

"El do you have something on your mind your making the face again"? I asked Elise as she walked up to and narrowly avoided hitting a small tree.

"What makes you ask that?" she asked me but I noticed her blue eyes were distant and troubled like the ocean covered in a fog.

"Well you almost killed yourself with that tree" I said pointing out the small killer. She sighed when she looked up and saw the tree.

**Songs of desperation  
I played them for you**

"Apparently you are taking big brothering to new heights lately or should I say new lows" Elise quipped her eyes glancing down at the tree then back at me.

"Sure fine run into a tree and twist your ankle enjoy pain" I barked out slightly cross at her haughty expression.

**A moment, a love  
A dream, a laugh  
A kiss, a cry**

"Oh yeah like I _really_ was going to twist my ankle on that small insignificant thing" she bit back her eyes filling with ice. I felt heat blossom on my neck as we stared at each other.

"Fine" I cut out curtly my eyes hardening.

**our rights, our wrongs**

"Fine" she repeated making the word sound even sharper. For some reason Elise was still upset with me; ever since the day when we figured out Rodger was a psychopath she has been cold towards me. Well more like since I snapped at Jack. Somehow Elise has begun to fall for him. This was something that I could not let happen and Elise knew that.

**A moment, a love  
A dream, a laugh**

"You should go find Ralph he was looking for you earlier" I deadpanned hoping that she would see reason and fall for a _decent _man.

"Why would he be looking for me?" Elise responded her cheeks slightly pink. Good that meant that she also fancied Ralph maybe she would choose him.

**A moment, a love  
A dream, a laugh**

"I don't know but he seemed like it was important" I added trying to make it more appealing. Her eyebrows shot up and she turned to towards the camp. Without another word she left hopefully to go find Ralph and then we could end our argument.

**Just stay there  
Cause I'll be comin' over  
While our bloods still young**

Ralph POV

**It's so young, it runs  
Won't stop til it's over  
Won't stop to surrender**

I wiped a few droplets of sweat that had gathered on my forehead as I lifted up another palm frond. Building and maintaining the shelters had started to become longer task as less and less boys helped out. No they were all too busy swimming, stuffing their faces, and being lazy gits to help me out. I adjusted the frond and noticed with a hint of distaste that I had a large dark stain on the front of my shirt. Of course my shirt was already ruined after weeks maybe even months now braving the elements of the island but it had stayed fairly endurable. Except now I couldn't wear it not with that spot on it. Groaning in aggravation I peeled the worn shirt off and pulled it over my head. That's when I heard a gasp.

**A moment, a love  
A dream, a laugh**

Elise POV

**A kiss, a cry**

I gasped out loud as I looked at Ralph's stomach and chest the long lean defined muscles of his torso shining in the sunlight. Immediately I had an urge to walk up and _touch_ his torso but I just as quickly dispelled it. Shaking my head a few times for good measure I looked back over at Ralph. He was blushing a bit making his green eyes seem brighter and his smile more child like.

"I didn't know you were there" he said playing with his discarded shirt.

"Sorry Simon told me that you were looking for me…so here I am" I said adding an elaborate hand gesture.

"Here you are" he repeated his eyes glowing and his smile changing becoming older and more mature. I briefly wondered what it would be like if I decided to choose Ralph. I was torn away from my musing when I felt his warm hand on my shoulder his eyes glowing even more so almost cat like. "Elizabeth" he breathed in barely a whisper. My spine tingled and my heart sped up. He started to lean in his eyes asking permission and finding it. His arms wrapping around me, and his eyes closing, and my eyes closing. The world fading away; I felt his face getting closer…closer…closer.

**Our rights, our wrongs (won't stop til it's over)**

All of a sudden the world came rushing back the sounds harsh against my ears. My eyes flew open just in time to see his mouth a mere centimeter away from mine. _Did I want this? Was he the one I was choosing? Is this really going to be my first kiss? Am I ready? _I knew when I couldn't answers those questions that I wasn't ready. I pulled away from Ralph and felt more the saw his reaction. His jaw clenched and his eyes looked guarded.

**A moment, a love**

"It's Jack isn't it?" he asked his tone icy. I shook my head my heart clenching in my chest.

"No it's not Ralph it's actually me, I'm not ready I still don't know" I whispered my lips felt numb.

"What do you mean you're not ready"? He asked.

"I'm just not and you need to respect that" I responded in a harsher tone.

"Fine" he said his eyes looked sad but he didn't press me further. "See you later Elizabeth" and with that Ralph was gone and I was all alone with my thoughts.

**A dream, a laugh**

_Why didn't I kiss him? Why am I not ready? Why am I even thinking about this? _I felt like my head was going to explode. Then I saw him.

Jack was walking up his eyes glittering with anger and another emotion. I bristled as he glared at me.

"What the bloody hell is wrong Jack"? I bit out my cheeks red.

**A kiss, a cry**

"What's wrong? Really that is what you're going to say to me. That's rich that's funny good one" he growled. "You know what's bloody wrong you bloody stupid girl!" He was shouting now. I wondered briefly why the others haven't come yet they normally enjoyed our fights. "You don't know do _you_ I guess you are stupid then" he continued on his eyes hard. "How can you act so _bloody damn _smart but be so stupid? How is that even possible?" He was beginning to piss me off. "You're a fool you can't see what's right in front of you" he punctuated this statement by getting chest to chest with me. "Ralph? Really of all the bloody blokes on this island you snog Ralph?" I realized then what was going on.

**Our rights, our wrongs (won't stop til it's over)**

"I've never snogged Ralph!" I yelled at him my hands balling up into tight fists. Jack had the decency to look surprised.

"What?" he asked his blue eyes melting.

**A moment, a love**

"I said you idiot that I did not _kiss_ Ralph".

"Why?"

"Because I'm not ready for that I'm just not…"I stopped when I noticed Jack was smiling. "Why are you smiling like that?" His grin widened at my question.

**A dream, a laugh**

"You don't like him" he said his voice smug.

"What?" I spluttered as my heart started to race. "I…of course I like him!"

"No you don't" Jack responded his smug expression beginning to irk me.

"I think _I would know_!" I shouted at him still unable to phase that god awful grin.

**A kiss, a cry**

"No you _can't _like him because you _like _me."

"WHAT?" I shouted my face red as I blushed like mad.

"It's simple you like me that's why you couldn't snog Ralph.

"No I couldn't _kiss_ Ralph because I wasn't ready! No JACK I DON'T LIKE YOU I HATE YOU!" I yelled before I ran off into jungle hoping that it would have mercy and swallow me whole.

**Our rights, our wrongs (won't stop til it's over)**

Jack POV

**A moment, a love**

She hates me…hates…me? I felt like somebody had kicked me in the stomach because I couldn't breathe right. Elise HATES ME! I felt like laughing; I wondered if my mother was here what she would say to me? _"Well of course she hates you Jack everyone hates you" _or _"stop sniveling and get on with your life you worthless idiot" _oh my dear mother. I felt numb as I walked over and sat down on a log staring down at the dead embers of last night's feast. She _hates _me…

**A dream, a laugh**

Elise POV

**A moment, a love**

I ran and ran and ran until my lungs gave out and I couldn't breathe let alone think. But when I could think all I could think about was him. His eyes and his smile the way he makes me feel the look of rejection in his eyes…I was lying. Lying to myself that I couldn't do it that I couldn't feel something for somebody I was lying to myself, Simon, Jack, Ralph everyone. And now all I wanted to do was run back into his arms and tell him how sorry and stupid I was and how much I _care _for him. I felt the heavy feeling ease as my epiphany hit me full force I loved him…

**A moment, a love (won't stop to surrender)**

**Duh DUH DUH! Suspense! Lol that cliffy was for you Lauren Kassidy and let me just say KARMA! :D lol but really you find out who she chooses NEXT chappy! So please REVIEW it makes me write faster and write more! :D :D**

**FEEDBACK IS LOVE! ;D**

**LiveLoveWrite-93**


	15. We Won't Run

**Sorry in advance for how short it is but it was one of those chapters that called for a quick but intense scene. I just want to say that this is the half way mark of Welcome to Paradise! And I am so excited that I have made it here! Thank you for all of my reviews and even all of the people that read this story! I am so happy and proud of it and I cannot wait until I finish. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOF but I do own Elise! :D**

Jack POV

**Pages turning  
Lights are burning**

That was it…I was officially done. Damn Elise and damn Ralph and that fat kid Piggy. Damn my mother and damn my father damn them ALL. It was time. Time to start my own tribe and dethrone _Ralph._ I found Rodger harassing some younger boys on the beach and quickly told him my plan.

"Good Jack now you will finally be king" Rodger told me his dark eyes sinister.

"Tonight I will proclaim a revote and be voted chief!" I said triumphantly.

Yes tonight after Ralph is done with his announcements I will make my move.

**See what you could not see  
It's plain as the day**

Elise POV

**The night makes you pay  
For what was hidden underneath**

I loved him…. How did this happen? How did I fall for him and in this place under these circumstances? How was it even possible? _Love cannot be forced or planned because love is like a cherry blossom. You do not know when it will bloom but you know that it will. And when it does it is the most beautiful flower of all. _Words spoken by my father when I asked him how he met mother. I felt tears spring to my eyes and a shaky smile form on my lips. With a quick breath I took off into the jungle while my heart flew above me.

**Longing to leave  
But begging to feel that**

Just when I thought that I would not be able to find him I felt my body collide with something warm. We both fell with him landing on top of, pinning me. His breath was hot against my cheek and his eyes blazed while my face flushed and my heart thumped rapidly.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he slowly sat up taking my hand in his before dropping it quickly; as though it had stung him.

**Something will make you stay  
Gotta believe that this all leads  
Somewhere we've never been**

"I came to find you" My voice didn't waver like I thought it would have.

"Why to say that you hate me again? Don't worry I got the message loud and clear". He said bitterly his eyes tinged with hurt.

**We won't run**

"Not at all you idiot" I replied.

"Well then I am not going to just stand here and let you insult me. I'm done Elise" he said his eyes clouded.

**We can fight  
All that keeps us up at night**

"What do you mean you're done?" I asked.

**There is far to go now  
Let's not waste a minute more**

"I mean that I'm done being _co-chief _I am done listening to Ralph. I'm starting my own tribe and soon Ralph will have nobody but that pig" He spoke harshly.

**In denies**

"You're an idiot". Jack looked at me his eyes shocked.

**I always thought you knew yourself  
Better than anyone**

"Are you serious? Stop calling me an idiot!" He growled.

**The season was lost**

"But you are" I continued smirking his smirk. "I never thought you were someone to listen to anyone else" I said smoothly.

**And you started listening**

**To everyone else**

"What makes you think I'm doing this for someone else!" He bit out.

"Because I know Rodger has control over you" I said. I knew I was in dangerous territory now and if Jack were to become too angry he could tell Rodger.

**But cast in as devil  
I've got the metal  
The means to make things right**

"WHAT! I am absolutely not being controlled by Rodger I am controlling him!" He snapped his blue eyes blazing with anger.

"Then why do you hate Ralph so much that you would create another tribe?" I asked pleasantly.

**Tired of the guilt  
Tired of being sorry  
Well haven't we suffered enough**

"Because he thinks he's better than me, and he's annoying and he has you" Jack stopped his shoulders tensing.

"Jack Ralph is not your enemy. Ralph is just trying to survive on this island…we all are. He doesn't think he's better than you or anybody else. You already have control and respect why cause conflict…because Rodger wants you to." I told him my eyes earnest.

**We won't run  
We can fight  
All that keeps us up at night**

"Of course you're defending Ralph. What is he your new boyfriend now are you in love?" he spat bitterly

"I know that Ralph isn't what you think he is!" I yelled my own anger building.

"Why would Rodger want me to?" He asked his eyes simmering down.

**There is far to go now  
Let's not waste a minute more**

"I don't know but I do know that it's not a good reason" I replied my thoughts drifting to the journal and gun.

**But oh that our eyes will be open**

"God damn you Elise!" Jack shouted his hands balling up into fists. "Damn you! Why the hell did you have to come here? Why did you say those things why?" He yelled. I felt my anger swell and raised my hand to slap him when he caught my wrist. I was fuming but I knew that I had to tell him…I had to say it; to stop the lie.

**Oh that our eyes will be open**

"Because I…I care for you…idiot." I responded.

**Oh that our eyes will be open**

Jack POV

**Oh that our eyes will be open**

"Because I…I care for you…idiot" Elise said her eyes swimming with emotion. What? She doesn't care for me? She hates me…or that's what she told me. I dropped her arm and looked up as she stepped closer closing the gap between us. Her hand found my cheek and her eyes ensnared my own. "You were right Jackson Merridew I was lying. I know now why I couldn't kiss Ralph and why my heart always pounds when you are close to me" she breathed. "I…I…"She couldn't continue I already knew what she was going to say. My heart surged with happiness so intense I felt my breath leave me.

**We won't fear**

I grabbed her beautiful face in my dirty hands and without another word…kissed her. Her lips tasted sweet against my own and as soft as rose petals. I felt her grab onto to me and deepen the kiss our world ablaze with fire and passion.

**We can fight**

Elise POV

**All that we can bring to light**

Jack was kissing me like the world was ending. I had guessed the Jack and I's relationship would be full of passion and I had guessed correctly. I never wanted the kiss to end as I grabbed the back of his head wounding my fingers in his hair pulling him closer. I loved him, I felt it now the incredible need for him. And a thousand tiny fires were spreading along my neck where his hands held me. Jack was the one somehow I had fallen for him and he had fallen for me. He had been the one to save me and give me breath and now he was the one taking from me.

**There is far to go now  
Let's not waste a minute more**

_I love you Jack._

**'Cos we won't run  
We can fight **

The kiss was raw and full of hunger. We both wanted to feel loved to feel something. The need of each other was almost too strong as our lips and hearts met. My knees had begun to weaken and my head felt weightless.

**All that keeps us up at night  
There is far to go now**

Third Person POV

**Let's not waste a minute more**

Everything changed at that moment. History was rewritten hearts that were torn and bleeding started to heal. The sun began to descend but their worlds were full of light.

**Of our lives  
Our lives**

**Ok! So I hope you all enjoyed this chappy I sure enjoyed writing it! So Elise chose Jack (I would too!) Lol But PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**Love you all!**

**LiveLoveWrite-93**


	16. Human

**Sorry for the late update but it was CHRISTMAS! And I was going crazy over all of the presents and FOOD (food coma!) But yes I am writing on my new macbook ^_^. Comment and tell me your favorite thing you got from xmas (or other holiday) OR if you hated everything you got then what was the worst thing you received? So I enjoyed writing this chapter and I know the last one wasn't very long so this SHOULD be longer *crosses fingers* but not very long sooooo next chappy will be WAY longer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOF because if I did well…chaos! XD**

Jack POV

**There's one way out and one way in**

**Back to the beginning**

I couldn't stop kissing Elise even when my lungs protested for air and my head felt cloudy. Only when I noticed Elise stumble did I break away from her. We both inhaled out stolen breath back and rested out foreheads against each other. Bliss…absolute bliss having her so close to me feeling her heart beating so close to my own. All my thoughts of leaving the tribe becoming king…were miles and miles away. I took her hand and she looked up at me questions in her beautiful eyes. I smiled a genuine smile and put my finger to her rosy lips. I began to lead her to an alcove that I had discovered hunting one day.

The sky was colored in golden hues with swirls of reds and pinks and a magnificent blue as the sun set. Elise's eyes shone in wonder and a large smile spread across her face. I smiled and sat us down to enjoy the view.

**There's one way back to home again**

**To where I feel forgiven**

**

* * *

**

Elise POV

I felt my eyes grow wide in wonder and amazement _what a beautiful sunset._ The sun continued to descend the ocean only moments away from swallowing it whole. I could almost hear the _hiss_ now as the hot sun met the cool water. I turned back around to see Jack's reaction and was taken aback when I met his eyes. He hadn't been looking at the sunset he had been looking at me. With that thought my heart thumped rapidly and a brush spread across my cheeks. Jack smiled wider and pulled me closer to him. As I snuggled deeper into his chest I could not help but think that _I did belong in his arms. _That night when after the death of Arthur he had held me as I cried and I had laughed at the absurdity of it all that I was yet again in his arms. And Jack had leaned down and in a barley audible voice had said "have you ever considered in my arms is where you should be?" I had been shocked when he had said that and it had almost led to our first kiss…

**What is this I feel, why is it so real**

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Jack asked me his breath warm on my ear.

"Oh you know this…and that…" I answered cheekily. He gave a sort of groan and I felt his arms tighten around me.

"Miss Everson I hope you know that you drive me absolutely and unequivocally mad. And also that I love every moment of it." He told me his voice sending tingles down my spine.

"Really now Mr. Merridew _I_ drive _you _mad?" I asked him a playful smirk on my face. He laughed and proceeded to tickle me until I was breathless.

**What am I to say**

"Jack?" I whispered into the still night air. After our playing we had both relaxed and with his arm around me enjoyed the peaceful silence.

"Yes?" He answered his voice scratchy. I played with his hand for a moment trying to find the exact wording. "Lise just say it" Jack told me.

**It's only love, it's only pain**

"Do you think we will ever get off of this island?" I asked after a long moment he answered.

"Hopefully"

"Hopefully?" I asked somewhat doubting the conviction in his voice.

**It's only fear, that runs through my veins**

"Well we were one plane out of hundreds that flew this way, we are at war, and no body knows we are here accept the people who had been waiting for our arrival" He said his voice devoid of emotion. I felt dread slowly leek like poison into our beautiful bliss. Jack sat up then his eyes piercing into mine "Lise you know I will protect you and keep you fed and happy I will always be here for you" he spoke his voice full of urgency. I couldn't help but think of Roger with his gun. How would Jack protect me then?

**It's all the things you can't explain**

"I know Jack it's just I miss my family and society and real food…biscuits and tea…" I trailed away with a dreamlike face. Oh yes I could imagine all the lovely food I could think of. Candies and chocolates, and bread, and jam, and soda pop.

"Your family?" I heard Jack say snapping me out of my fantasies.

"Pardon but what did you say?" I asked feeling foolish.

"Busy drooling over food I see" he taunted earning himself a scowl. "I asked you about your family I wanted to know what they are like?" He asked me his blue eyes earnest.

**That make us human**

"Well there is Simon which you know of and my mother Heather. She is a lovely mom the kind that kisses your scrapes and bruises. She sings! Yeah she would sing beautiful lullabies to Simon and I before bed. And she makes fantastic food oh yes the food… She's quite beautiful as well always dressing up in long luxurious pearls and sometimes she would dress me up and pretend I was going to a ball!" I stopped then a few tears springing to my eyes as I thought of my mother. I missed her so much I could barley stand it.

"What about your father?" Jack asked in an odd voice.

**I am just an image of something so much greater**

"My father Simon SR. well he was a wonderful dad he would tell many stories to Simon and I always going into such great detail and involving us into his tails. He played the piano and would often sit with mother her singing and his music filling out house. I would sometimes sit beside him and watch his fingers fly over the keys. He worked hard and would come home late and tired but still he would smile and play with us. Oh and my father was very handsome he used to joke with my mother saying that all the choir boys mothers would flirt with him and he would have to repeatedly tell them he was married." I smiled remembering mother's face. "He was always there for me he…he was my hero. No he still is my hero…" I couldn't finish for tears had begun to steadily fall from my eyes. Jack looked over at me when I had stopped talking and noticed I was crying.

**I am just a picture frame, I am not the painter**

**

* * *

**

Jack POV

**Where do I begin, can I shed this skin**

I felt my heart break as I watched Elise cry probably missing her parents. "It's alright Lise when we get off this island you will see them again. I know you miss them" I told her trying to soother her. She just cried harder and all at once I realized my mistake. Elise had been saying "was" and "worked" all in past tense. Her father must have died. Instantly I felt volumes worse I had asked her about her parents and she had to talk about her father. And now I had just said that she would see them again soon. "Oh Lise I'm so sorry I didn't know"

**What is this I feel within**

"It's alright Jack I know that you didn't know how did find out?" she hiccuped her eyes still watery.

"You were speaking in past tense about your…father" I said reluctantly.

**It's only love, it's only pain**

"Oh well you are smart. Really Jack please do not feel bad I…I am kind of glad you asked me about him. And I'm glad that I got to tell you about him. I'm sure if he were here to meet you he would like you" Elise said smiling a watery smile putting her hand on my face. "Besides enough about me what about your family?" she asked.

**It's only fear that runs through my veins**

"Well…my mother Eva Merridew is a no nonsense type of women who due to her social status attends a lot of balls and galas. I have her eyes and her pale skin she is…nice." I stopped trying to think of a way that my mother could be considered nice.

"Jack why are you lying to me?" Elise asked out of the blue. I whipped my head to look at her my mouth slightly agape. How could she know that I was lying?

**It's all the things you can't explain**

"Why do you think I'm lying? I asked with trepidation.

"Well I can tell sometimes when people are lying they have a sort of tell" she replied like one would talk about the weather.

"Pray tell me what my tell is then?" I asked curiously.

"Your eyes. They don't blink" she responded. I blinked at her in astonishment.

"They do?" I asked.

"Yep so do you want to tell me why you were lying about your mother?" she asked unfazed.

**That make us human**

"I didn't really want to tell you. After you told me how amazing your mother was I felt awkward explaining mine. You see my mother is not in any definition of the word _nice_. She is a horrible women who only cares about her reputation she only pays any attention to me if I'm screwing up or I am excelling at something. She is cold and hard and cruel and she hates me. My father Luther Merridew is a minister and he is just as cold he never speaks to me our even looks at me. I feel like he tries to forget I exist that I'm his son." I said bitterly my heart lurching in the familiar way as I thought about my parents. "I have no brothers or sisters so it's just me and out maids and butlers and my tutor." I stopped looking at her judging her reaction.

**It's only love, it's only pain**

**It's only fear that runs through my veins**

My heart dropped.

* * *

Elise POV

**It's all the things you can't explain**

**That make us human**

I felt tears slide down my cheeks as he told me of his parents. He finished and looked at me with a dejected expression on his handsome face. "Jack" my voice broke. I couldn't even fathom my parents not loving me. All my memories with my family memories of christmas, and family trips, snuggling up around the fire listening to music and the radio… Jack never had that. I pictured Jack as a younger boy his blue eyes sad as he sat alone in a cold room.

"Oh Lise please don't cry I'm alright" Jack said.

"Oh Jack" I breathed out tackling him. I held him tight our bodies close together. "Jack it's alright to be sad it's ok to feel hurt. I'm here for you and I will never abandon you or or hurt you…I love you Jack" I told him over and over. Still picturing the poor sad little boy all alone…

**That make us human**

**

* * *

**

Jack POV

**That make us human**

I felt a lump in my throat and held Elise even tighter a few tears rolling silently down my cheek. Elise said she loved me she said she would never abandon me. My mother had told me that no one would ever love me or stay with me and now she was wrong. I felt my heart heeling as Elise held me tighter her love mending my broken soul her love…her love for me. I pulled us up and grabbed her face in my hands and kissed her again. This time this kiss started out feather light but full of our pain, the death of Elise's father and my parents. When we got off of this island I knew without a doubt in my mind that I would marry this beautiful girl. I would make Elise my wife and someday we would start our own family…

**Oh that make us human**

**Alright so that was a little fluff stuff for Elise and Jack and some background info on Jack's parents . Next chappy will be some confrontation with Roger! GAH **

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE **

**Love you all!**

**LiveLoveWrite-93**


	17. Beauty of the Dark

**Sorry for the late update my dear mother made it quite difficult to access the internet :[ Wow so I have over 3,670 hits for this story and it makes me want to dance! And I wondered how many reviews I would get if all of the people that read this story and if all of those hits reviewed! I would have over 3,000 reviews! HOW COOL would that be! That would be amazing! I just want to say that everytime you read a fanfic you should review! **

**Review if you love it!**

**Review if you hate it!**

**Review if you want something changed!**

**Review if you don't want anything changed!**

**Review because you feel like it!**

**Review because you don't feel like it!**

**REVIEW!**

**Alright WARNING this chappy includes some dark content. And I would just like to say now that I do NOT agree with anything that is said. I HATE hunting and I'm sorry if that offends some of you but that is just my opinion. I just want to make sure you all understand that I am against it. This chappy was very different then my other chappys because it is entirely in Roger's point of view. I wrote it in a way that I think Roger would think and say and it might differ from your opinions on Roger that's ok because this is my portrayal on Lord of Flies not yours :) Ok enough of my babbles here is the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer:**

**NOT MINE NOT MINE NOT MINE NOT MINE! But I wish it was! :D**

Roger POV

Earlier that day

**The beauty of the dark, is the beauty of you.**

I smiled down gleefully at the fallen pig. It had yet to die and I couldn't help but savor its cries of anguish and pain. The frantic light in its eyes…the _need_ to survive. I slowly pulled out my spear watching the blood collect on the end of it like some demented paint brush. And with one fast lurch stabbed it into the animal again hearing the wail as my spear met flesh. This time the pig had lost too much blood and its lungs had collapsed due to my spear and I watched with pleasure as the stubborn light in its eyes finally went out. I have always had a _love _for hunting instilled in me by my father. I remember as a little boy we would go out with our shot guns and shoot anything that moved. I remember my father telling me how to kill…teaching me how to take away a creatures life. _"Remember son you are in control over the fate of these animals. You are GOD and you can take life away. No one can tell you otherwise and remember even though you might feel guilt when you stare down at whatever you shot…you killed it. Nothing can harm you while your holding one of these" he held up his rifle smiling at it. _But my father had been wrong he had brought along his rifle to the house that night and someone had _killed _him. Someone had taken _his_ life. And that someone is dead but his family is not…at least not yet… I thought maliciously thinking of my safely hidden gun.

**I dream of dreaming dreams of you but nightmares always block the view. **

I carried my prize back to camp wondering when that bigot Ralph would call the next assembly. I walked past Maurice and Robert as they chatted about Elise and how attractive she was. _Yes she was quite an attractive tart and there are more way than one to extinguish the light from somebody's eyes. _"Yes I agree with you Elise is attractive of course she makes us feel this way by flaunting around and wearing torn shirts and trousers" I said smiling inwardly at the now suspicious and plotting looks that the teen boys were sharing. "Anyway where do you suppose Elise is?" I questioned.

**I can't sleep, no.**

"Well I believe I saw her in the jungle with Simon earlier" Maurice responded the suspicion still evident in his eyes. I looked over towards golden boy watching him attempt to assemble a shelter. No Elise was no longer with him maybe she was with the idiot Ralph. Hmm actually I believe I did see Ralph earlier… Yes right after that fool Jack came up to me whining about Ralph and how he was going to be Chief. Ha! Him chief? I am much more suited for being a chief but Jack poses as a symbol or puppet and I will be pulling the strings. After Maurice and Robert scurried off to who knows where I began to prepare for the climatic scene where Jack announces he would be a better chief. Oh that stupid fool thinks that everyone will revote and name him chief but I have spread doubt among the boys and maybe a few threats. No one will vote for him as chief accept me and Jack will storm off in rage. Soon all of the boys will disappear and join Jack's tribe and Ralph will be left alone with Elise, Simon a few stupid little kids, and that fat lard of a boy. It was a genius plan and Jack will no doubt fall for it HA it was so easy to manipulate him.

**The beauty of silence, is the noise of no words When everything I listen for is here when you walk in the door,**

The sun had set over 30 minutes ago and Ralph was just about to call a meeting. I was getting anxious for there was still so sign of Jack or the tart. If that tart had ruined my plans…I snapped the stick in my hands imagining it as her pretty little neck. No Jack is too much of a jealous fool to notice Elise's feelings for him. Just as I had assured myself Jack came waltzing into camp holding hands with none other than the tart herself. Simon and Ralph both looked they had been slapped and I would have enjoyed their expressions had I not been spited as well. Ralph looked like a gaping fish and Simon looked like he would gladly kill and burn Jack. I shot Jack a confused look but inside I was cursing him to hell.

**tonight, yeah.**

"Elise? There you are were you with _him _this whole time?" Ralph questioned saying him as one would talk about the dirt on your shoe. Jack glared forcefully at Ralph and for a moment I thought my plan still might work until that tart squeezed Jack's hand and Jack's glare melted into annoyance.

"Yes Ralph I was with Jack and please stop giving me that look. Jack and I are now together and I would appreciate it if you accepted that and were still my friend." Elise said her hand still tightly clasped in Jack's. Ralph looked properly admonished and continued on about his meeting.

"Alright well let's see our signal fire hasn't been kept up like it should have been. And no one is helping rebuild our shelters other than Simon. Further more some of Jack's hunters have been shirking off their on their chores" Ralph was interrupted by Jack.

"Really Ralph blame _my_ hunters honestly you were the one in charge of the fire and shelters not me! I am in charge of food and water and have I not been providing them?" Jack asked annoyance laced in his icy voice.

"You don't have the conch! So you can't talk!" Yelled that fat lard boy. Jack turned on Piggy with a sneer.

"Shut up fatty! No one is talking to you!" Jack barked.

"Jack don't speak to Piggy like that!" Ralph barked back.

"Don't tell me what to do Ralph!" Jack yelled.

"Maybe Jack should start his own tribe" I spoke watching Jack's eyes spark with concealed fury. Elise looked over at me then a look of worry on her pretty face I leered at her making sure to give her a slow wink. She shuddered and grasped Jack tighter. Yeah like Jack will be able to protect you from me you crazy little girl. Jack looked down at Elise now probably noticing her shaking.

**Where is the light in your deep dark room? A shock of light could save you from the shadow. **

"Will you… Jack start another tribe? How smart do you think that is we should just stay together!" Ralph shouted in an exasperated voice. Jack looked indecisive for a moment as I hoped my plan wouldn't be ruined.

"No you idiot I am not stupid of course I know that it's smarter to stay together just don't order _my _hunters around they listen to me and me alone" Jack responded his voice even. "Snap" another branch shattered in my hands. A few heads turned to look at the sound but I was gone. How dare he? That imbecile that wanker! That absolute love sick fool he is ruining everything I had planned! Months and months planning and researching, crashing the plane, everything is falling apart and it's all Jack's fault! I have to convince him that the tart is lying to him and really she's shagging Ralph. Yes that will enrage Jack and then he will surely start his own tribe. I walked back into camp and found Jack sharpening his spear.

**Why is the dark behind the moon? Out of reach until the light is shattered.**

"Jack" I hissed gaining his attention without a word he followed me into the jungle.

"What do you want Roger can't you see that I am busy?" Jack drawled his expression bored. I fought the urge to wring his neck and focused on my lie.

**The ugly thing I do for beauty. If you could see what's real in me, then maybe beauty wouldn't be so cruel.**

"Sorry to disrupt you Jack but I have some unsettling news about the tart" I told him and watched his eyebrow rise in question. "You see I was talking with Maurice and Robert and they said that they saw Elise snogging Ralph and then they heard a few noises and assumed that Elise was shagging him". I watched Jack's reaction with growing glee as his eyes hardened and his jaw clenched. "Not only that but earlier today I heard the tart and Ralph talking about how foolish you were in believing that the tart actually cared for you" I carefully masked my smirk. Jack's fists had clenched and his eyes were blazing in anger.

**Where is the light in your deep dark room? A shock of light could save you from the shadow**

"What did you say?" Jack asked his voice full of venom.

"Well basically the tart is cheating on you with Ralph and laughing about it" I answered.

"What proof do you have?" Jack asked his voice the same.

**Why is the dark behind the moon? **

"Maurice and Robert and of course myself what more proof do you need?" I asked accidentally letting some malice leak into my voice. Jack looked livid.

**Out of reach until the light is shattered**

"Roger you were my closest friend on this island and there was a time that I would trust you but that time is over. How dare you lie to me? I cannot believe you would say such things against me? Making up such false accusations" Jack stopped to gain control of himself.

"No Jack that's not what I meant I am not lying I" I hurried to say my blood starting to boil.

"No Roger you are lying and I do not stand for lying gits. You will stop these rumors at once or else face the consequences. Now leave and try to redeem yourself as my _friend_." Jack spat and waited for me to leave.

"You…As you wish _chief_ I was only trying to help" I ground out between my gritted teeth and turned to leave.

"Oh and Roger?" Jack called his voice friendly. I turned around and came face to face with him. "Never call Elise a tart again. That is all" Jack said his friendly facade gone his voice cutting. _You will regret this Jack Merridew you will regret defying me. _

**The beauty of the dark. Yeah.**

I went back to camp and walked straight towards the fire pushing the fat kid into the sand as I strode by. Elise was there sitting next to a stoic looking Simon and I couldn't help but over hear their "private" conversation.

**The beauty of the dark is the beauty of you.**

"Simon please just look at me. I apologize for the way I mistreated you earlier I feel dreadful but I will _not_ apologize for Jack. I…I love him Simon I have never felt this way about anyone before and I know you probably think that I'm acting like some love sick girl but I feel something when I'm with Jack. Something more like when I dream…it feels _right_ and real. Please Simon just look at me!" Elise cried out in a whisper. Simon turned to Elise and I felt the need to vomit at his gentle brotherly expression.

"No your right Elise I'm acting like a spoiled child and I mistreated you earlier as well so I apologize. I just loathe Jack and it's quite difficult to see you making googley eyes at him. Uh why do I have to deal with this" Simon sighed although he was smiling. Elise hugged him and Simon hugged her back it was all rather nauseating and I got up to leave. I stopped when I heard Elise say my name.

**Where is the light in your deep dark room? A shock of light could save you from the shadow**

"Roger is still scheming he was the one who said Jack should create another tribe tonight during the assembly when things got heated. He is trying to break apart our group and he needed Jack to do that. We must find that gun Simon before he kills someone!" Elise whispered her voice dropping until I could barley make out what she was saying. So the tart and golden boy have discovered my secret probably stumbled into my cave. I felt a growing anger when I thought of their disgusting fingered touching the photo of my father and I. So they must have read my journal too…hmm this is an interesting turn of events. I slowly walked away unnoticed by Elise and Simon and began my plotting. I heard someone breathing funny and realized that Piggy was nearby. Peering through some bushes I found him sitting on a rotted log his fat face flushed and his cracked glasses sliding down his nose. He didn't seem to notice me too busy being a fat lard.

**Why is the dark behind the moon?**

Then it came to me a brilliant _new_ plan one that would succeed one that would finally complete my mission…I smiled maliciously at my helpless prey. _I had control over these animals I was GOD and I would take their life away…yes I would watch the light fade from their eyes…_

**Out of reach until the light is shattered**

**ICK! *shudders* I really am creeped out by Roger's mind it's a very dark place 0_o Anywho I hoped you all enjoyed that chappy cause it wasn't the easiest chappy to write! Next chappy there will be another dream and ANGST! Lots and lots of ANGST so be prepared! In other news sometimes I reread Welcome to Paradise and I have come across a LOT of mistakes! Grr I try every single time to make sure the chappy is perfect but somehow small mistakes are made so I am now currently looking for a BETA! If you are interested then please PM me as soon as possible…operators will be standing by! ;D This story is half way over and I want it to end perfectly! NO MORE mistakes! So yeah I hope you all had a fabulous new years I didn't but alas they can't all be grand -_- Thanks to all who reviewed and continue to review because it makes me quite HAPPY! :D …Ok then**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D :D ^_^ ^_^ =] =] =) =) :] :] :) :);) ;) ;] ;] ;D ;D (and any other smileys you can think of!)**

**Love you long time :D**

**LLW-93 (haha I shortened it!) Hooray for laziness! :D**


	18. Heavy In Your Arms

**Hey hey hey! So thanks for all the lovely reviews they made me smile! But I do have a small request…for the people who **_**do**_** review could you review a bit longer? I really appreciate your review but I would also like it more if you told me why you loved it or why I should update soon…cause FEEDBACK is love people! Alright anywho this choppy starts picking up the pace so I hope you all like it! Cause I liked writing it! **

**Disclaimer: nope not mine…not mine at all…bloody hell *said with awesome english accent***

Elise POV

**I was a heavy heart to carry**

**My beloved was weighed down**

I sighed staring into the burning fire and hearing the crackles of wood as it burned. Yes I was currently stuck watching the signal fire. I thought that if I volunteered Ralph would soften up to me more and we could get over the whole jealousy thing. Well it only half worked Ralph just nodded too stubborn to actually talk to me and I had to trudge up to the signal fire alone.

**My arms around his neck**

**My fingers laced to crown.**

I sighed again my chin resting on my hand thinking of Jack and where he probably was at the moment. I imagined him hunting somewhere his bear chest colored in "war paint" his handsome face full of stripes and vibrant patterns. His dark blonde hair unruly and wild yet still soft to run my fingers through…His clear blue eyes bright with adrenaline his mouth set in a smug grin…

"CRASH…SNAP" I was thrown from my daydream as I heard something making its way towards me. Whatever it was it was quite large. Immediately I flashed up grabbing a "spear" my eyes searching for the threat. I felt like a snake coiled to spring my own blue eyes now bright with adrenaline _bring it on. _

_"_Elizabeth! Are you here?" I heard a wheezing voice call and felt relief flood my limbs.

"Oh god Piggy you almost gave me a heart attack I was about to spear you" I called going over to help the poor boy climb up. I grabbed his chubby arms and pulled him out of the bush he had managed to stumble into. "Oh Piggy what are you doing up here?" I asked a smile on my face as Piggy sat trying to regain his ragged breath.

"Well…I…I was…coming…to…keep… you…you…company" Piggy finally managed to say still wheezing heavily. I smiled and rubbed his sweaty back lightly trying to help him. "Thanks I feel a lot better now. My aunt told me I shouldn't strain myself you know cause of my asthma." Piggy said his voice more even. I walked around and sat next to him. "Oh course my aunt could never have guessed I would end up on some deserted island" Piggy continued on. "Sorry I know you probably don't want to hear this. You know none of the boys like me they all call me names and ignore me…well everyone but Simon and Ralph" Piggy said miserably and I wondered briefly if this was the longest conversation I have had with him.

"Oh Piggy you know that's not exactly true" I tired to soothe him although it felt wrong to lie.

**I was a heavy heart to carry**

**My feet dragged across ground**

"Elizabeth it IS TRUE I am hated by them especially Jack and that scary boy Roger!" Piggy wailed fat tears springing to his eyes. I felt an involuntary shudder at Roger's name. And remembered last night the look that he gave me and that vulgar wink. With sudden horror I realized exactly what the things he had wrote in his journal implied. At the time I had been so horrified of the other things that it hadn't crossed my mind that he had been thinking of THAT! Instantly I realized that Roger wasn't planning on just killing me…he was planning on…on… "Elizabeth you are the ONLY girl that has ever looked at me let alone talk to me" Piggy wailed effectively bringing me out of my dark thoughts.

**And he took me to the river**

**Where he slowly let me drown**

"Piggy you are a perfectly nice boy and I am sure once we get off of this island you will meet a girl that fancies you" I told him an earnest smile on my face.

"Elizabeth your just saying that! You will probably be the only girl that befriends me…at least your attractive" Piggy said adding that at the end and flushing. I blushed hoping to god that Piggy wouldn't fancy me as well!

**My love has concrete feet**

**My love's an iron ball**

**Wrapped around your ankles **

**Over the waterfall**

"Piggy what is your real name?" I asked half curious half trying to change the subject. Piggy looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling a genuine smile.

"No one has asked me that here not even Ralph. My real name is Harold…Harold Brown" Harold told me. I smiled back at him.

**I'm so heavy, heavy**

**Heavy in your arms**

"That is a lovely name Harold why on earth do you allow everyone to call you Piggy?" I asked him.

"I am powerless to stop them they won't listen to me even if I had the conch" Harold shrugged.

**I'm so heavy, heavy**

**Heavy in your arms**

"Harold have I ever told you that you are twice as smart as Ralph?" I asked slightly angered at the boys on the island…again. Harold looked shocked before shaking his head. "Well you are I can tell you are quite intelligent for a boy your age" I continued on hoping to cheer him up.

"You really think so Elizabeth?" Harold asked his muddy brown eyes lighting up.

"Of course Harold why would I lie to you and you can call me Elise" I told him smiling. Harold smiled back at me.

"Thank you…Elise" he responded and with that small conversation Harold and I had become friends.

**And is it worth the wait **

**All this killing time?**

After my shift with the bloody signal fire was over Harold and I trekked back down towards camp our stomachs rumbling with hunger. I couldn't help but fantasize about the sizzling hot meat that I would soon be eating. From the look on Harold's face I assumed he too was imagining the feast that awaited us. When we walked back into camp my eyes immediately found Jack who was slowly turning the fresh pig over the fire his blue eyes sparkling. I said goodbye to Harold earning a few curious stares and jogged over to Jack.

**Are you strong enough to stand**

**Protecting both your heart and mine?**

"Oh I have been daydreaming about you all day" I said dreamily and watched a cocky smile form on Jack's face.

"Oh really? That's to be expected I am so handsome and charming and witty and" I cut Jack off.

"Oh no silly I have been daydreaming about this beautiful pig!" I burst out my eyes growing round with awe. Jack looked taken aback for a moment before laughing.

"You are such a brat sometimes do you know that Lise?" he asked a smile on his face.

I shrugged "but of course but you love it" I responded cheekily.

"You know technically since I caught this pig you have been daydreaming about me all day" Jack said his smug grin back on his handsome face.

"Oh shut up already and hurry up I'm starving" I growled my eyes never leaving the roasting meat. I heard him chuckling but watched with satisfaction as the pig turned faster.

"Such an impatient little girl" I heard in quip. I stuck my tongue at him laughing.

**Who is the betrayer?**

"Oh YES!" I said after taking the first hot bite of pork. I heard the rest of the boys chuckling a few with hungry glints in their eyes at my display over the food. "What I am hungry ok? Can't a girl enjoy her food without being laughed at?" I asked half joking half serious. Jack chuckled next to me and I sent him a half hearted glare. Simon just smiled also sitting next me Jack and him both staring at each other for a tense moment. I looked around at the smiling faces of the boys and felt for the first time in a while a sense of family then I realized two boys were missing…Roger and Harold.

**Who's the killer in the crowd?**

**The one who creeps in corridors**

**And doesn't make a sound**

I felt my stomach drop and I quickly got up hoping that I just hadn't seen them from my position. Both Jack and Simon gave me a worried glance but I continued to search for them a bad feeling causing me to search harder.

"Lise who are you looking for?" Jack asked standing up next to me and glancing around.

**My love has concrete feet**

**My love's an iron ball**

**Wrapped around your ankles **

**Over the waterfall**

"Yeah El what's wrong?" Simon asked standing up and peering into the growing darkness.

**I'm so heavy, heavy**

**Heavy in your arms**

"Roger and Harold aren't here" I said slowly and was met by their confused stares. "Uh Piggy's real name is Harold" I told them. At this Jack cleared his throat loudly gaining the attention from the boys.

**I'm so heavy, heavy**

**So heavy in your arms**

"Hey guys Pig-Harold and Roger are missing" Jack told them and I watched as they started to look around.

**This will be my last confession**

**I love you never felt like any blessing **

**(Ohhhh)**

A few hours later it was pitch black and Ralph and Jack feared that the search parties would get lost looking for them. So after a fruitless effort everyone returned to the shelters and fell asleep. Jack and I were last Jack because he was worried about me and me because I was worried about what I might dream… But slowly sleep began to claim me and once my eyes had shut Jack had laid down beside me and fell asleep.

**Whispering like it's a secret **

I heard the distant laughter from the camp as I continued deeper into jungle. I had to find them I had to make sure Harold was alright no matter what. I ran deeper and deeper until I came across a rock formation the one that I had seen a while back. I noticed now how dark and sinister it looked at night and how there were many precariously placed boulders on top. All of a sudden I saw a figure on top of the boulders. Thinking that it's Harold I rushed over climbing up the steep side feeling anxiety grip me as my footholds gave out and a stream of small pebbles tumbled down below. I can hear the distant crashing of the ocean and looking over my shoulder I realize the enormous rock is over looking an even steeper cliff and down below the waves lapped hungrily at the bottom. 

**Only to condemn the one who hears it**

I continued to climb and finally I reached the top my hands aching I pull myself up and over the edge and wait a moment to catch my bated breath. Once I can breathe again I hear people talking. I get up and find that the figure I had seen was not Harold but Roger!

**With a heavy heart**

"Oh the poor little pig lost his glasses" Roger jeered smiling maliciously. Harold down below is fumbling around shouting at Roger.

"Roger give me back my specs! I will get Ralph and then you'll be sorry!" He yelled and Roger only laughed at his threats.

**Heavy heavy i'm so heavy in your arms**

**(i'm so) Heavy heavy i'm so heavy in your arms**

"You think a fat little pig such as yourself can scare me?" Roger continued to laugh.

"Roger I'll go get Elise and she'll make Jack fetch you!" Harold yelled. I watched as Roger became angry his fists clenching.

"That fool Jack! You think you can threaten me with Jack! I will kill Jack! And that tart Elise you think I'm afraid of her HA! She should be afraid of me and all of the things I have planned for her" he trailed off smiling horribly. I felt sick my earlier thoughts being confirmed with that perverse smile. "Oh well pig it' s been fun but I'm bored with this game time for it to end" Roger shouted laughing sickeningly

**(i'm so) Heavy heavy i'm so heavy in your arms**

**(i'm so) Heavy heavy i'm so heavy in your arms**

Poor Harold thought that Roger would give back his glasses and yelled up at Roger to bring them down. I noticed now that Harold had stumbled his way towards the cliff and I yelled out at him. "Harold stop you'll fall!" Harold couldn't hear me and I watched with horror as he almost went over but he stopped in time. Breathing out a sigh of relief I didn't notice Roger pushing one of the larger boulders towards the edge. Screaming I ran over and began hitting Roger although I knew there was nothing i could do. Roger was smiling and laughing the boulder was nearly over I hear Harold yelling.

Then Roger gave a shove and I watched with horror as the boulder fell rolling down the side and crashing straight into Harold. The horrid boulder didn't stop there it continued going rolling with Harold off the edge and plummeting down the cliff landing with a crash as it hit the bottom followed by a sickening crack. Stealing myself for the gruesome image I leaned over and saw the boulder laying in a pool full of blood. And Harold's bloodied face. I screamed and felt like I was going to throw up and turned around to see Roger laughing manically as he tossed Harold's glasses off the cliff. They landed with a crash next to his face. I screamed again and started crying looking 

around for Roger but he was gone.

**I'm so heavy, heavy in your arms.**

The scene changed from the top of the rock to an all white room. I felt my heart race in terror as I recognized where I was. I jumped off the bed noticing the short white hospital dress that I had on. Reaching the door I turned the handle and pulled the door opening to a man dressed in a white lab coat a large syringe in his gloved hand. This time I felt the pierce as the needle met my skin my eyes rolling back into my head but not before hearing the man say "time for your treatment"…

**Heavy, i'm so heavy in your arms. **

I woke up then and screamed.

**Heavy, i'm so heavy in your arms. **

**That part freaked me out to write lol! SO PLEASE oh pretty please REVIEW! I'm just saying that the more reviews I get the faster I'll update…But yeah so I haven't picked a beta yet and like I said before if your interested then pm me. ALSO update I might not be updating weekly anymore because I have something pretty major (in a good way) going on till February. Which is the deadline for said good/major thing. WISH me luck cause it's crazy important also I have finals coming up so expect this to be the last update for a while sorry I promise I will try to start it up again before Feb but there are no guarantees… **

**Your AMZING just the way YOU ARE!**

**LLW-93 ;D**


	19. Bloodstream

_**Hey so I know I have some explaining to do…*smiles sheepishly at angry readers*. I haven't updated in about 2 weeks and I DO have an excuse. Finals! They suck and then I couldn't access my laptop and then I had more school things and Welcome to Paradise kind of slipped down the list of priorities. So here I am 2 weeks later updating again. I have a beta now LaurenKassidy (she is already fabulous) and I have no more crazy school tests except the Mock SAT exam tomorrow =( Any who I just want to say 4,336 hits! *dances around like a crazy person* YAY! :D :D :D That is so freaking amazing! :D Thank you to all who read Welcome to Paradise! :D Ok without further babbles I give you chappy 17 :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from LOF that is all William's thing I am just messing around with his loveable characters…*winks suggestively at Jack***_

_**BUT I DO OWN ELISE :D :D :D**_

_**Thank you to my wonderful Beta Lauren Kassidy :D**_

_Previously _

woke up then and screamed.

Elise POV

**Wake up look me in the eyes again **

I instantly felt Simon's warm arms around me. When I looked up to see him, I found Jack in his place. Simon, who had also been woken by my scream, was staring at Jack with absolute loathing. However, he had concern swimming in his blue eyes.

"Lise, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Jack asked me, his eyes clouded in worry. I opened my mouth to speak; all I could think of was Harold's broken and bloodied face…Roger's sadistic smile. I turned towards Jack and buried my head in his chest - my breathing shortening until I was gasping.

"Lise! Lise talk to me!" Jack was shouting now and I briefly heard the sounds of some of disgruntled boys waking up.

"What did you see?" Simon asked in a low voice, so only Jack and I could hear. Jack looked confused and was staring at Simon in bewilderment. I shook my head viciously against Jack's chest, unable to speak.

"If you're not going to tell me about it then there is nothing we can do! You need to go back to sleep El," Simon told me, his voice even. Only I noticed the undertone of worry.

**I need to feel your hand upon my face **

**Words can be like knifes **

"What's going on?" Maurice asked Jack, his eyes sleepy, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Go back to bed Maurice!" Jack snapped. I felt the rumble in his chest. He held me tighter and gradually the other awoken boys went back to sleep. It was just Simon, Jack and I. I still couldn't talk. My voice dried up like a withered leaf under the intense heat of the sun. I felt woozy and my vision blurred; my head felt heavy. I knew that if I didn't go to sleep now I could fall extremely ill.

Simon was shooting glances at me and glares at Jack.

Jack was performing the same routine.

**They can cut you open **

**And the silence surrounds you **

**and haunts you**

My eyes widened as I heard Jack's soothing melodious voice singing a song in French to me. His hands were making circles on my shoulder. The song seemed to envelop me like a warm blanket, making sure to tuck me in and kiss me goodnight. Still listening to Jack's lullaby, I drifted off into a dreamless sleep…

**I think I might've inhale you **

**I could feel you behind my eyes **

**You gotten into my bloodstream **

**I could feel you floating in me **

The next morning, I awoke feeling calm and assuring myself that, this time, I had just _dreamt _that Harold was murdered; Harold was probably sitting beside the camp fire scolding the younger children's eating etiquette.

I yawned, stretched my arms over my head whilst arching my spine.

"You look like a cat," I heard Jack say in a teasing voice. "A very cute kitten indeed."

I stuck my tongue out at him and tried to hide my bemused smile.

"Sassy cat!" Jack bit out, aggravated. I could not help my laughter now, and turned to Jack to see his priceless expression. His eyes were bright and a small smile tugged at his mouth. A faint blush spread over his tan cheeks. His eyes shone still, but with a hint of concern, as he reached out for my hand.

"I'm glad to hear your laugh - I was worried about you last night," Jack said, his eyes troubled.

**Words can be like knifes**

**They can cut you open **

Immediately, the pain and anguish I felt last night hurtled back to me and struck me with such force that I was left breathless. How could I be so naive and stupid to believe that Harold was still alive. That my dream was just a silly dream that held no meaning…they always held a meaning. At that, cold fear gripped me as I remembered the manic look in Roger's eyes, the deep hatred burning in those dark orbs. I shuddered.

Jack squeezed my hand. He brought me back away from my dark thoughts and those dark eyes. I couldn't seem to be able to make myself speak; the silence was almost deafening.

"Lise, what happened? Did you have a night terror?" Jack asked, in a firmer tone.

I shook my head, some of my hair falling into my eyes and tickling my cheeks.

**And the silence surrounds you **

**and haunts you **

"I have to go," I said abruptly, my eyes widening in realization. I had to go to the spot in my dream and find for myself the boulder and the remains of poor Harold. I had to make sure…I had to try. Jack looked shocked for a moment. I briefly wondered if he was going to argue but then he sighed.

"Alright, but be careful. I would never forgive you if you let yourself get hurt. We are still looking for Harold and Roger, they haven't returned yet," He said kindly, although his eyes were completely serious. I nodded and moved away from him, my body reluctant to leave his side.

**I think I might've inhale you **

**I could feel you behind my eyes **

My whole body tensed as I rounded the corner and came face to face with the large castle like rock. Castle rock was not as nearly as foreboding in the daylight but still had a sinister air surrounding it. I could almost physically feel the somberness. It was like a toxic gas clouding the air and suffocating all life. Without the urgency of last night, I noticed the easily accessible path up castle rock. A preferable option over climbing up and bloodying my hands and knees, like I had done in my dream.

**You gotten into my bloodstream **

**I could feel you floating in me**

Carefully, and quietly, I walked up the path until I was standing on top. My feet had stopped moving, along with my heart, as I willed my eyes to look down.

I could not.

**The spaces in between **

**Two minds and all the places they have been **

My entire being was shying away from that edge, the horrible scene I had witnessed still fresh in my mind like a rotting fruit. Harold's bloodied body; Roger's complete disregard for human life.

I witnessed a murder…a cold blooded murder.

Balling my hands into tight fists, with such force that my knuckles turned white, I stole myself to look over the side. I stopped breathing…

**The spaces in between **

**I tried to put my finger on it **

**I tried to put my finger on it **

The large offending boulder lay below, surrounded by a dark red shadow. Of course I knew that it was no shadow, but the life force of Harold. My vision swam as the lack of oxygen began affecting me. I quickly sucked in lung-full's of air. I knew now with unyielding certainty that Roger had murdered Harold here last night. I couldn't stay there any longer. My legs felt numb; all I wanted to do was cry out for the innocent boy that was always picked on and made fun of. The poor boy, who finally found a few friends, a boy who's life had yet to really begin and the monster who killed him in such cold blood. I jumped up and began running, my legs on fire and my lungs in flames, my heart in chaos.

**I think I might've inhale you **

**I could feel you behind my eyes **

**You gotten into my bloodstream **

**I could feel you floating in me **

I ran as fast as I could, my only thought was to get back to camp…to get back to Jack.

Out of nowhere, a large hand grabbed my waist, using my body's momentum to force me into his arms.

"There you are!" A smug voice drawled into my ear. Roger's breath was hot and unwanted on my face and I felt bile begin rising in my throat. His large hand was still wrapped around my waist whilst the other was playing with my golden hair.

"I know you know," he said, his voice almost teasing. My blood froze. _How could he know!_

"But it's alright. I was getting bored anyway and you know what I do when I start to become bored," he told me whilst chuckling darkly. My heart lurched as I saw Arthur's terrified face in my mind and the fire that claimed his young life.

"He won't be the last, you know," Roger spoke slowly and deliberately, "I am going to kill each and every one of them… your dear brother Simon, your lover boy Jack, our fearless leader Ralph, those stupid twins, Maurice, Robert, all the little brats….every _single _one." He paused.

"But you. Because, Lizzie, I have other plans for you. Much more enjoyable plans, I promise," he purred in my ear. His hands had begun to trail up from my waist and caressed my stomach.

"I wonder what your darling mother would think if you came back from this island with…" he trailed off and leered at my stomach. The bile rose higher at his sick innuendo. I felt my body tremble in fear.

"You are a rather attractive young lady - for someone who's crackers, that is," he laughed cruelly, his tone implying that it was a compliment.

**I think I might've inhale you **

"Shut up!" I finally said, my anger had risen at the mention of my sanity. A topic that had caused such grief for my family.

"She speaks! I was wondering what had happened to that infamous temper of yours. it would be no fun at all to break you now."

**I could feel you behind my eyes **

"Get away from me!" My voice rose as I lurched from his grip in an attempt to get his dirty hands off me. He held onto my shirt, causing it to rip further up my side, baring more skin. I pivoted and twisted, aiming a good blow at his chest. I watched with satisfaction as the air whooshed from his lungs.

"I said: 'get the HELL away from me!'" I said louder, my eyes burning in my growing fury. At that moment, all I wanted to do was snap his neck, kill this hideous monster before me, and rid the earth of his hateful presence.

**You gotten into my bloodstream **

"Feisty. I like that. But, just remember that they can't protect you forever. I will kill Simon, Ralph and Jack as you watch. Then, you _will_ be mine," he told me, his dark eyes tinged with red. An evil smile adorned his face.

"Never!" I yelled and ran towards camp, as his evil chuckling followed above me like a hungry vulture just waiting for me to hit the ground…

**I could feel you floating in me**

**So much DRAMA! XD And a bit of a cliffy next chappy is fully loaded and will be epic and long! Really REALLY long XD. Please Review I love getting them!**

**Love You Peeps!**

**LLW-93 :)**


	20. Teaser

**Hey so I know you all are probably dying inside because this isn't actually the choppy…SORRY I have been really stressed out lately and this choppy is HUGE and basically sets everything up for the ending! So I wanted it to be perfect and that means 2 more weeks to write it! :D Sorry But at least I have a teaser!**

**Don't Own**

**Beta: Lauren Kassidy**

Third Person (POV)

The humid island air hummed with a steady current. The palm trees swayed slightly in the crisp wind. The birds fell silent in the canopy; no insects or animals could be seen or heard. Downward near the shore, the ocean rolled softly, the waves turning to ripples. An eerie calm descended onto the island like a fog. As if the island itself was holding its breath in anticipation…waiting.

It was the calm before the storm.

Something was about to happen.

That would change everything…

**Ok that was it! I hope that got you all anxious and excited! :D**

**Please review! **

**Love **

**LLW-93**


	21. The Perfect Time of Day

**OMG! 9 flipping pages! Did I not tell you all that this was going to be a LONG chappy! GEEZ my hands are positively crying now. Well I hoped you all like the teaser I gave you and hopefully this chappy could keep you all happy for a few weeks because I HAVE A LOT going on right now. And technically I shouldn't be doing this but I really REALLY wanted to so…yeah. I hope you guys like this chappy and maybe catch on to a couple of symbols I put in? Yeah? Sounds too much like annotating…cause that's what I've been doing… PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPPY! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except…my idea for the plot my wonderful character and of course my writing =)**

**Gracias por mi beta Lauren Kassidy**

**(thanks for my)**

Third Person (POV)

**It's the perfect time of day **

The humid island air hummed with a steady current. The palm trees swayed slightly in the crisp wind. The birds fell silent in the canopy; no insects or animals could be seen or heard. Downward near the shore, the ocean rolled softly, the waves turning to ripples. An eerie calm descended onto the island like a fog. As if the island itself was holding its breath in anticipation…waiting.

It was the calm before the storm.

Something was about to happen.

That would change everything…

Jack POV

A string of colorful curses floated above me like an angry storm cloud. My face was red with exertion and anger as I attempted to right the fallen shelter. _Damn Ralph and his bloody awful shelters; damn that tosser Harold for getting his sorry arse lost. _Why the bloody hell did I have to be stuck doing this? I should be out there with them. Then, at least, I would be doing something _remotely _useful. The palm frond swayed unevenly for a moment before toppling downwards successfully. Taking four more with it, I watched with growing fury as my last _two hours_ of work literally fell down around me. My anger peeked as I let out an aggravated roar.

Above me, the cloud grew larger as I started over…again.

Simon POV

**It's the perfect time of day **

Sitting perfectly still, I peered down into the pool below. My eyes widened in wonder as I followed the shimmering scales of fish. Gazing at the sea life, I noted fantastically colored anemones and the large lazy starfish that perched contently on algae covered rocks. A curious crab scuttled down, prodding with bright red claws at a solitary clam. I continued to watch with interest as the bold crab insistently prodded the unmoving clam. I wondered why the crab tried so hard to get a reaction from the clam. The clam sat unyielding as it held its shell tightly closed. I could almost see the determination rising from it.

I got up and then brushed the sand off from my terribly ruined trousers. The sun beat down steadily as I craned my neck, scanning the horizon and jungle line with my blue eyes. A flurry of movement caught my eye. I quickly looked down, just in time. The stubborn red crab had uncomprehendingly managed to coax the equally stubborn clam to open up. Carefully, I crouched back down and stared intently as the clams mouth gaped open. I could barely believe my eyes. A magnificent black pearl gleamed brilliantly.

That crab had, against the odds, caused the clam to reveal its pearl. Suddenly, I chuckled without humor at the overwhelming irony of such an innocent situation. Symbolically, that obnoxious crab represented Jack. 'Jack' had went over towards the clam and decided that he wanted to make that clam open up. The clam, a pretty little thing, was halfway buried under rocks and algae…almost hiding. Predictably, the clam became my dear sister Elise. She ostracized herself from others and tightly locked her secrets away. Jack had seen Elise…he had discovered the potential in her. Then, he had 'prodded' her, pushed her, upset her, coveted her, bothered her, protected her, comforted her, and, ultimately, fell in love with her.

Yes, now, I had to admit it. In the beginning, I had hated it when Elise and Jack started to 'flirt' with each other and began to discover their feelings for one another. But now, even though I still think Jack is a pompous idiot, I understand that he brought Elise out of her 'shell'. I thought of Elise and her bright eyes sparkling like the ocean bathed in sunlight; her wide smile that lit up her entire face with happiness…pure happiness. She had changed. Jack, although I _reluctantly _admit, has finally brought El out of the dark. I guess in some sort of funny way, yet a not so funny way, I should thank him…

Walking along the jungle path, I made my way towards my own little escape. I even began humming some old song my parents used to sing with a slight skip in my step. Pushing away a few crawlers, I arrived in the clearing. Normally, just upon entering, my mind would calm and I would feel serene. Except I did not.

So, I already knew that something was wrong.

**It's the last day of your life**

My head felt heavy. My fingers and toes were numb. My tongue was dry and I had the sensation of sandpaper against my mouth. The world seemed to slow down. My vision blurred as my eyes rolled. I didn't even feel myself hit the ground when I fell.

I felt like I was floating, my body was completely weightless. Down below me, the ocean lapped at a nearby beach, dampening the sand. An island. I floated down closer and watched as a group of young boys explored, built, hunted, and fought. With some unknown clarity, I knew that the dark blonde boy was Jack, his face a mask of color. The light blonde boy was Ralph. Even as a child, his green eyes held peace. And a small boy with dark hair and blue eyes – I recognized as my younger self. A dark boy with dark eyes and a malicious smirk was, indeed, Roger.

I watched with grotesque fascination as the boys quickly turned savage. I felt numb when my body floated out to sea, a halo of dark red surrounding it. And when Harold's body was crushed, the look on Jack and Roger's face made me feel sick. In the end, everyone and everything was lost and, even though they were rescued, there was no happiness. 

My vision began to fade once more as I was swept downwards toward the island, nothing but a black smouldering piece of ash. Landing in a charred clump of ferns, I opened my eyes and saw a figure. All I could hear was the symphony of black buzzing flies. I starred in open-mouthed horror. A large and decaying pigs head stood proud before me, sitting high up on a two sided spear. The pigs tongue lolled out to the side in a mocking gesture. Its round, bulging, empty black eyes bored into my own blue ones. My stomach clenched painfully as a wave of nausea hit me. I fell down hard onto my knees and retched viciously. After a few moments, as my empty stomach settles, I lifted my sunken head up.

The pig smiled at me, a wide, toothy, almost sickening grin. He began to laugh cruelly at me.

"Stupid, naive Simon. _I_ always win. No matter what reality, or what age, you _will _die. I am the beast…I AM THE LORD OF THE FLIES. I am in everyone. You cannot escape me…you cannot escape your fate." 

The Lord of the Flies spoke in a demented voice, its breath hot and rancid on my face, which stunk of death.

I felt myself falling again. My head expanded and felt heavy; my vision blurred. Around me the buzzing grew louder and louder, reaching an almost deafening crescendo. The Lord of the Flies voice still rang in my ringing ears.

"You cannot escape me…"

"You cannot escape your fate."

Ralph POV

**Don't let it drift away **

Over head, the sky began to darken as black clouds engulfed the sun.

A storm was approaching. I brushed past a patch of dark leaves, my feet aching in exhaustion. Harold had still not been found. I looked around me. My eyes landed on the other tired boys. Their eyes were drooping; their arms and legs were adorned with scratches from branches and sharp thorn bushes. The search had started at dawn as soon as the boys had a chance to wake up. Now, as I glanced up at the sun, it was almost night.

"Ralph, can we _please_ stop and rest for a moment?" Maurice's exhausted voice called from behind me.

"Yeah, Ralph. Blimey, my feet feel like they are going to fall off!" Robert said, his face scrunched up in pain at the mention of his feet.

"We can't. You all know that. Not until we find Harold," I said, trying in vain to ignore my own aching feet.

"Harold's probably back at camp wondering where everyone is," Sam and Eric said, at the same time.

"Or maybe he's already dead," Maurice said, almost a whisper.

I whipped my head around, my eyes blazing. "How can you say that Maurice? Harold is not dead. He is alive…he has to be," I said, my voice firm.

Maurice looked back at me with wide eyes as my temper overcame me.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have yelled. Maybe we should all head back and get something to eat?" I said in a quieter voice, although my hand was still clenched in a tight fist. The boys all look relieved as we turned around and headed back.

Overhead, I heard thunder crackle as the sky got ready to explode.

Elise POV

I continued to run, my lungs burning and my side aching. I couldn't stop, though. All I could see, feel and hear was Roger. Roger telling me he was going to kill everyone. Everyone I cared about. Then, he was going to… I pushed myself harder trying to expel the hideous thought. No. No, he would NEVER touch me like that, ever! I would rather DIE.

**While your heart is still racing **

All at once, I slipped on a few leaves and landed gracelessly on my back. I fought to catch my breath as I stared up into the canopy. I watched with detached interest as dark clouds formed above.

I felt tired, and almost comfortable, as I lay there in the leaves. I knew that Roger was far away now and that thought calmed me enough to stay. Sleep was tugging at me like an ocean current as the the sun was covered. Slowly, I slipped into slumber, my last thought of the uncharacteristic stillness in the air…

The thunder crackled as the rain poured down sideways, drenching all who occupied the beach. People were running around, dancing and laughing, all their troubles seemed to be forgotten. Jack and Ralph chased each other around, not caring at how wet they were. I watched from within the jungle, not yet joining in with the party. I noticed Roger sharpening a stick into a dangerous point, his face set in an emotionless mask. The little boys were chasing each other, shouting about the beast. 

The game changed as Wilfred was named the beast and the boys began to chase and grab him. Jack then called out that Maurice was the beast. Now, all of the boys, including Ralph, began to chase Maurice around. Maurice wore a fake frightened expression, and pretended to be afraid of the chasing and laughing boys. All of a sudden, a few harmless sticks were added. Maurice was getting poked by Jack and Robert. Jack then called out that Ralph was the beast. The boys began to chase him and poke him with their sticks. This time, they poked slightly harder, but not harming Ralph. Then Ralph called out that Robert was the beast. The group began to prod Robert with their sticks, creating little red welts. He seemed to not appreciate being hurt because he now wore a real frightened expression. Overhead, the thunder roared louder and the rain began to fall faster. My vision was so obscured to the point that I almost couldn't see them anymore. 

Then, as a dark figure ran into the center, a dark and sinister voice called out, "The Beast!"

The reaction was immediate. All of the boys began to go after the figure. I got up and ran to them, trying to tell them that there was no such thing as a beast. 

Thankfully, the boys seemed to calm down and there was an embarrassed pause. I saw that Simon had been the dark figure that came from the jungle. He looked a bit dishevelled, but he seemed to be relatively unscathed.

Lightning struck and, for a moment, time seemed to stop completely. Roger's sharpened stick was imbedded into Simon' s chest. His worn shirt quickly dissolved into red. My mouth opened in a scream that was lost in the storm. As the light faded from Simon's eyes, Roger laughed. 

I still ran to him, my hands turning red, as I held him. The tears burned like acid in my eyes and streamed down my cheeks. There was a rush of movement as Jack and the others realized what had happened. Jack shot over to where Roger had been…but he was gone.

I continued to cry, my chest now stained with blood, as the thunder boomed and the rain continued to fall down.

**It's the perfect time of day **

I shot up so fast that my head spun and I fell back down. My cheeks were wet, and the earth was cold around me. I shivered as my body felt the drastic change in temperature. I wanted to scream. Roger had _killed_ Simon! Right in front of me! My palms were burning and I realized vaguely that I had punctured my skin with my nails. I heard the thunder boom and my heart stopped. It was going to happen. Tonight, right now. Simon was going to be murdered.

I scrambled to my feet and raced off into the trees, hoping and praying that I wouldn't be too late. _Simon! Simon! Simon!_

Jack POV

**And you won't feel a thing **

_Finally, _I thought, as Ralph and the boys returned. I was sitting on a rock, long ago giving up on the bloody shelters. A little rain never hurt anyone. Ralph looked sombre and, for a brief moment, I felt bad for him. My ongoing hatred for Ralph had fizzled out after Elise's declaration. Somehow, I didn't really care that he was co-chief anymore…although, I did hate his shelters. The rest of the boys looked tired and glum, their feet dragging lines in the sand. The thunder crackled and I realized in chagrin that it would probably rain tonight…bollocks.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Roger slink in, his dark hair mussed and his face flushed. I wondered if the crazy bastard has anything to do with Harold's disappearance; an involuntary shudder rippled through me. He walked over to the hunters spears, and grabbed one of the sharper ones. His eyes seemed to glow.

Looking around for the millionth time, I wondered where Elise was and if she was alright. I swear I was turning into a crazy worrier, thinking briefly I might actually start to go crackers. Thinking of Elise, I remembered her terrified scream as she woke up. Her eyes screamed with some kind of bottomless pain, guilt and…fear. She must have had some sort of horrible nightmare. Of course, now that I think about it, Elise has always looked _haunted._ She always had dark circles underneath her beautiful eyes and she always seemed to be slightly tired. Yet again, I hoped Elise was alright and cursed myself for not going with her. I wondered where Elise's brother had gone off to. Simon had not been seen all day and now, as the sky darkened and night approached, he still wasn't here. An uncharacteristic amount of worry for him made me almost fall off the rock I was on. Yes, indeed, I was more certainly going crackers if I was worrying about _Simon_.

Simon POV

**And you won't recall anything at all**

Waking up, my head pounded again and my mouth tasted of cotton. But, at least, I was truly awake this time. I shuddered at the thought of that hideous pig and the things he had said to me.

_"Simon I always win. No matter what reality or what age you _will_ die." _

_ "You cannot escape me…you cannot escape your fate."_

Did that mean I was meant to die? Am I just some _thing _to him_? _Something meant to die? Who was going to kill me? Why must I die? Who will protect Elise?

I knew then with cold clarity that it _was_ my time to die because, as I asked that question, I knew that _Jack _would protect Elise. That he will protect her from Roger and from herself. I did not want to die…but, at that moment as I stared out into the dark jungle and heard the faraway laughter of the camp, listening to the growling thunder and feeling the light drops of rain, I was ready…I could accept death.

**Close your eyes and take your last breath**

Elise POV

The rain poured down in unmitigated fury as I ran. I felt scared and alone as I soared like a ghost through the jungle, my heart beating furiously in my chest. My muscles spasmed and burned in hackney. But I ran on. Nothing was going to stop me from saving my brother's life. Roger wasn't going to take anyone else away from me. I crashed into a tree and my arm flared with pain as I leaned against it, panting.

**Press your head aside, the end is the beginning **

"The beast!"

My veins filled with ice.

**Everyone between is so lost, so lost. **

No, Simon! No, no…NO! My thoughts screamed as Simon was engulfed by the excited group.

"Everyone, STOP! NO, IT'S SIMON!" I screeched, my voice almost giving out, as I shoved boys out of my way with enough force to send them sprawling on the sand. Jack and Ralph had stopped now, the furious light in their eyes dimming and calling attention to the group…calming them as well. But I paid no attention to them and I fought my way towards Simon. Roger was behind, his weapon poised like a cobra to strike.

"NO!" I cried as I leapt towards Simon. My body wasn't prepared to be thrown back as Simon's outstretched arm pushed me away. I watched from the ground as Roger laughed and, without looking away from me, plunged the spear through Simon's chest in one vicious stab.

**Let your colors collide **

**The time is so right **

The world began to fall away as I rushed over to Simon, grabbing him as he fell. He was smiling, his face ashen with pain. The red began to seep into his shirt like a fast spreading disease.

"Why Simon?" I cried, holding him as he continued to smile a ghostly smile.

**I keep running behind **

**But I know your meaning**

"I love you El…I'll…tell…father…he…llo…for…you," Simon breathed out as his beautiful blue eyes dimmed. His body fell limp.

**You love to fall **

"NO! No Simon, please! Please don't…don't go! Please Simon I need you!" I sobbed, gripping him tightly, my hands screaming in pain. His blood now completely soaked my shirt, some of it wiped on my neck. My hands were bright red. Jack was beside me, shaking me, telling me to let go.

"No! I can't let go! I can't let go of him! Please don't make me!" I sobbed again. I could barely see because of my tears gushing from my eyes and the rain relentlessly pelting down.

"He killed him! He murdered him!" I began to shout, my heart ripping open and beginning to bleed.

**it's the perfect time of day **

"Who, Elise? Who killed him?" Ralph asked. His eyes shone with grief as he knelt next to me.

"Roger! Roger murdered him! Roger set the fire and killed Harold! And now he killed Simon!" I screamed. My heart screamed as well. Jack and Ralph looked at each other and Jack jumped up.

"Roger is a murderer and he must be punished. FIND HIM!" he growled, his eyes turning to ice in his anger.

**The perfect time of day**

Simon's body began to slip away from me, the tide having come in. I became hysterical as the greedy ocean sucked at my brother. I pulled back, refusing to let him go. I heard Jack telling me to let go. He said I would drown if I didn't. I continued to hold on, the water now pulling me in as well.

**Come on now **

A wave crashed over us and I was sent spiraling. My lungs burned as I swallowed the stinging salt water. I opened my eyes to see Simon being carried away…slowly sinking into the darkness. I felt a strong arm around my waist as I was hauled up and out of the black water.

I coughed and spluttered as Jack carried me further up the beach. My eyes stung horribly and my throat was hoarse and scratchy from the screaming and the salt. I curled up into a ball. My hands, still drenched with blood, curled around my knees as I hugged them to my shaking chest…

Simon was gone…

**It's the perfect time of day **

Third Person POV

The thunder roared in anguish as the ocean claimed another body.

The Lord of the Flies laughed, smiling triumphantly….

**it's the perfect time with you**

**OMG What a freaking intense choppy! I am sure you are all crying right now *reaches for tissue* because I sure was when I was writing this! If you caught on to any of my symbols I will give you virtual candy of your choice! :D Please review because I'm pretty sure I would die if I worked so hard and nobody reviewed XD *being melodramatic* **

**Love you ALL!**

**LLW-93**


	22. AN 2

**I am so incredibly sorry that I have basically fallen off the face of the earth when the story was reaching its climax! I feel awful but my life just went crazy and school has been demanding so I want you guys to know that I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP! I promise to finish WTP no MATTER WHAT! Please don't lose faith in me. I hope to finish writing the next chapter by next week this time or sooner. I am very very sorry.**

**Love you all**

**Taylor/ LiveLoveWrite93**


	23. Down

**I am so so so so so *continues until she's blue in the face then passes out* sorry! I am really glad that I could finally finish this chapter! Wow there are only seven more chapters! Thank you for all my amazing reviewers you guys are the reason I sat my butt down I typed this out! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own :D**

**Thank you to my beta Lauren Kassidy!**

Elise POV

**I don't know where I'm at**

Empty…I was empty inside. My soul broken; shattered, still lost drifting through the ocean along with…him. Instantly, my stomach clenched at the thought of him. My chest burned with agony as if there was a gaping hole where my heart was once.

**I'm standing at the back and I'm tired of waiting**

I felt like I was the one who had died.

**Waiting here in line, hoping that I'll find**

It should have been me.

Why? Why did he push me away? I kept replaying those final moments like some sick slide show again…and again...and again. I could still feel the warmth of his hands shoving me away.

**What I've been chasing**

Looking down, I touched the dried blood crusting into a dark crimson on my blouse and hands. I felt sick and promptly retched into a bush beside me. From faraway I heard the boys pounding through the undergrowth; searching under Jack's orders. Rubbing my eyes, still wet with my grief, I sat up and looked around the clearing…his clearing. The warm sunlight glittered through the canopy awaiting the clearing with a heavenly glow. I broke down into fresh sobs and fell to my knees.

Opening my eyes, I thought that I saw Simon. His warm blue eyes and his kind brotherly smile – for a moment, I thought that last night had been a terrible dream. Then my eyes adjusted to the worried face of Jack looming over me. I bit my lip, trapping the agonized cry I was about to shout. I felt it swelling up inside of me. Instead, I clung to him and buried my dirtied face into his chest.

"It was all my fault…my fault," I whimpered, again and again. The guilt clawed at me, dragging me down with incredible force.

**I shot for the sky,****I'm stuck on the ground**

He didn't say anything for a while, he just held me tightly. So tightly that it almost hurt and I was thankful for the pain.

"Elizabeth, it was not your fault. You cannot bear the burden of Simon's murder on your shoulders," Jack whispered. I shot up as a fresh wave of grief and guilt shot through me.

"Jack! How can you say that? It was my fault! It has always been _my_ fault. Simon did nothing to deserve a sister like me. I am more than a burden I am a curse!" I shouted, my grief and self hatred radiating throughout my voice. It felt good to shout to yell.

"No, Lise, you are wrong! How could you say that?" Jack shouted back, his hands gripping the tops of my arms.

**So why do I try**

"Jack how can I not say that?" I responded, sounding almost wistful. I knew now that I had to tell him. I had to be honest with Jack and after I told him I would have to say goodbye to him. He would not believe me; he would be frightened, and then he would leave. And he wouldn't be hurt, he wouldn't be effected by my curse, he could live his life after the island. Jack was looking at me, his blue eyes confused and angry.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked, almost warily. I sucked in a long deep breath, feeling the last bits of my heart crumble into dust.

**I know I'm gonna fall down**

"Jack, if you care about me then I need you to promise me that you will listen to me and not talk or try to interrupt until I am finished telling you. Will you do that for me?" I asked, and watched his eyebrows furrow in confusion; then, after a moment, nodded his head. "You don't really know me Jack. And for that I am sorry because I know how much you opened up to me and instead I gave you half truths and lies. But now I am going to be honest I am going to tell you everything and then you will know why I am a curse to my family.

**I thought I could fly**

"I was born an innocent girl naive to the world's evils. My father, mother, Simon, and I were the perfect family. My father had a well paying job as a banker and my mother was a popular seamstress. We were happy and our world was full of light. At seven years old my perfect little world came crumbling down. Simon and I were playing with some of the children from our neighborhood one sunny June morning. I passed the ball to Simon and it hit him in the chest and he fell down. I ran over to him and saw that his eyes were rolling back into his head and he was shaking all over; convulsing. I screamed for mother. She came running out and picked Simon up and rushed into the house. The shaking stopped and, slowly, Simon came back to us. A year went by and Simon had continual episodes. Most of the children knew and wouldn't play with us. Everyone except a young boy named Harrison. Then, one night, I dreamt of Harrison getting hit by a bus and breaking his leg. It scared me, and my parents, but they all thought that it was only a dream. The next day Harrison and Simon and I were all playing, and Harrison was struck by the same bus and broke his leg. By then I knew that I was not normal. I didn't have another dream for almost three years and then, one night, I dreamt that Simon and I's school caught on fire and burned down. The next morning I found out that it had been set on fire from the lightning storm and was burned to ashes." I paused and willed myself not to look at Jack, not to see the revulsion in his eyes that I knew had replaced the concern and care.

**So why did I drown**

"Two years later, I had another dream. This one changed our lives. A few days before the dream, there had been news of a man that had been breaking into houses. Mother and Father were worried but tried to hide it from Simon and I. One night before bed, my father came in to tuck me in like he did every night. He told me not to worry and that he had the house locked up tight and promised no one would ever hurt mother, Simon and I. I remember him kissing my head and closing the door. I then fell asleep. I dreamt of someone breaking into our house. They had a gun. They had climbed the stairs holding a large sack and began stuffing our things into the sack. Mother's vase, Father's watch, Simon's radio, my ring from Mother. Then he dropped the vase and it shattered. Father came out of his bedroom and the man yelled at him; threatened him…threatened us. I got up and saw the man pointing the gun at father and…and I yelled to him. When I yelled to him he turned around to look at me and the man shot him. Shot him right in front of me and killed him. I…I ran to father. The man – he shot me! I woke up in horrible pain and then I heard the crash. I knew that he would shoot father if I went out there, and I would be shot too. So I hid…I bloody hid and dad was shot and killed! I could have…I should have done something but I didn't. I was a coward. A bloody coward to let my father die." I stopped, feeling my throat tighten up and my eyes fill with tears. "After father was killed, my family went into depression. My mother stopped being a seamstress and took a job as a waitress in a nearby restaurant and another in a shirtwaist factory. The stress affected her greatly and she turned to alcohol to numb the pain. Simon joined the boys chorus but was detached and I began failing in all my classes. I felt so lost and guilty and horrible. I wanted to die; I wanted someone to understand. Every night, when I went to sleep, I watched my father be shot. I must have seen it a hundred times.

**I never know why, It's coming down, down, down**

"Slowly, a year passed and I fell deeper and deeper into depression. One day, a teacher that I had grown to like, Miss Kingsley, asked me what was wrong and why I was so upset and why I never talked to anyone. So I told her. I told her everything. All that I am telling you in now every last detail. When I had finished telling her she looked funny, her mouth was set in a line and her whole body angled away from me like I was some horrible creature. I went home and, the next day, I was informed that she had asked to have me placed in a different class. I was torn apart and vowed to never tell anyone ever again. A week later, a knock sounded at our door and two large men in white lab coats flanked a tall, skinny and pale man. The man called himself a doctor. Dr. Mortimer. He told my mother that a concerned individual had phoned to alert him of two children who needed treatment. He began to tell my mother that her son and daughter were mentally ill and that he would help us. My mother said that we were perfectly normal and that she would not allow him to take us away. He smiled and handed her a document from our school, forcing us to be admitted. My mother sobbed as the men took Simon and I away.

**Oh I'm going down, down, down **

"Once Simon and I arrived at Maudsley Mental Hospital, we were stripped of our clothes and shoved into bleach white hospital gowns. Then we were separated. Simon went with a stern looking woman and I went with Dr. Mortimer. He lead me to an all-white room and told me to sit in a cold metal chair. He then proceeded to ask me questions, writing away on a metallic clip board. Another stern-faced man in a lab coat walked in and spoke to the doctor. He then grabbed me and brought me to another cold all-white room with a cot. There were no windows, only a metal door. The next day, I was diagnosed with _Schizophrenia. _Simon was _epileptic. _The treatments started that day. Dr. Mortimer would bring me into another all-white room and strap me to a table, place electrical nodes all over my body and flip on the machine." I stopped then, and moved my shirt down to show Jack the dark scars forever burned onto my body. "Other times he would stick me with a syringe and watch the drugs wreak havoc to my body. He would force me into icy water and attempt to _discipline _me and train me not to have dreams. For the four months that we spent there, I was drugged and unaware of my surroundings or in agony. The day Dr. Mortimer came in and said that we were cured felt like a dream. Simon and I went home and life returned to normal. We moved, and started our lives over. I met friends and Simon did as well, and, for a while, I let myself forget the monster I was…for a while, I was normal. Other than the nightmares that plagued me every night when I closed my eyes and saw the institution.

**I'm not ready to let go****cause then I'll never know, what could be missing**

"The war began, and we were soon preparing to leave. On the plane I dreamt of the crash, I dreamt of Harold's murder and did nothing to stop it. I dreamt of Simon's murder and I failed at stopping that too. I have cursed my family. My Father dead, my mother depressed and an alcoholic, my brother…my brother…dead. I am a terror.

**but I'm missing way too much.****So when do I give up, what I've been wishing for**

"And now you know the truth…now you know; now you will leave me, running, screaming. I won't stop you. I know I'm a monster. I just want you to know that I love you and I am so so..rry," My voice broke and the tears began cascading down. I felt Jack stiffen his hands at his sides. My body ached to have them hold me one last time, to hear him whisper my name one last time…to kiss him…

**I can't find another way around**

Jack stood up robotically. He didn't look at me. And then he ran. Ran into the jungle, leaving me alone in the encroaching darkness…

Goodbye my love…

**And I don't want to hear that sound.****Of losing what I never found.**

**Wow intense AGAIN! So I am almost out of school (1 month left) so I probably won't update for another month because of finals and last minute projects and papers (thank you history!) :(**

**Please review! Oh and I am so incredibly happy to see that this story has gotten over 6,000 hits! :D**

**Love you all! SO MUCH! :D :D :D**

**LLW93**


	24. Fix You

**I know I haven't updated in a while but now that it's summer it will be UPDATE central! :D I kind of jammed two chapters together so now there are only 5 chapters left until the END! I want to thank all my reviewers and readers can you say 7,800! HOLY GUACAMOLE! THANK YOU! :D :D :D :D (as you can see I am quite happy!)**

**Thank you to my wonderful beta LaurenKassidy!**

**Disclaimer: Since I am not an old man and my last name isn't Golding then it's pretty safe to say that I do not own lord of the flies XD**

Elise POV

**When you try your best but you don't succeed**

**When you get what you want but not what you need**

He wasn't coming back. Jack was gone; now he was safe.

Now I had to think about Roger. Roger, who still had a gun, who had threatened to kill everyone, who had threatened me. Roger needed to die. I needed to kill him to protect all that I cared about. He doesn't _deserve_ to continue breathing…

My anger came crashing through me like a roaring flame. All my pain turned to cold resolve, and my mind set.

**When you feel so tired but you can't sleep**

**Stuck in reverse**

I attempted to stand up my feet, shaky on the jungle floor, not fully supporting me. I took a few tentative steps before slipping on a patch of mud and crashing my head on a rock. I felt the warm trickle of blood drip down my face and watched the canopy blur and fade into nothing.

**And the tears come streaming down your face**

**When you lose something you can't replace**

I woke up and gently touched my forehead. But, there was no blood. I stood up feeling disoriented, and turned around to head towards camp. There, standing in front of me was Simon. I let out a choked sob and fell to my knees. "Sim-" I bit out before collapsing at his feet.

"Sh, El, please don't cry we don't have a lot of time, so please" Simon soothed as he crouched down to pull me into his arms.

**When you love someone but it goes to waste**

**Could it be worse?**

"How…how are you here?" I cried out.

"You're dreaming, El, I am not here physically but only in spirit. To warn you and reassure you," Simon responded.

**Lights will guide you home**

**And ignite your bones**

**And I will try to fix you**

"But Simon I … I let you DIE and Jack is gone and I'm all alone and Roger…Roger wants blood and I'm so lost!" I shouted.

"Honey. You didn't let Simon die, and Jack will come back to you he loves you. You are not alone, Elizabeth. You are so cherished and loved." My father's voice drifted above me. I shot up and there he was, standing behind Simon, his warm blue eyes edged in laugh lines crinkling with love.

**And high up above or down below**

**When you're too in love to let it go**

"Father?" I whispered.

"Yes, darling, it's me. I have missed you so very much," his low voice full of emotion. I jumped into his arms and pressed my face to his shirt just smelling him and feeling his warmth…like a sun. 

"But father, it's all my fault…" I cried.

**But if you never try you'll never know**

**Just what you're worth**

"El, it was NOT your fault that I died. It was Roger who killed me, and Roger's father who killed father. Please, El, I love you and care about you so much. Please don't take our death's on your frail shoulders. Please, El, live on. Go back to mother and be strong, because you are never alone," Simon told me, his arms wrapping around me.

"Elizabeth, be safe, and remember how much I love you," my father whispered as he faded away. I grasped out for him and watched my fingers pass through his ghostly form…he was gone.

**Lights will guide you home**

**And ignite your bones**

**And I will try to fix you**

"El, Roger is coming. He's planning on abducting you and using you as bate to lure out Jack so he can kill him…Run, Elizabeth! Don't let him catch you. Run to Jack" Simon shouted as he slipped away

**Tears stream down your face**

**When you lose something you cannot replace**

I awoke to my pulse pounding in my head. I touched my forehead and found it sticky with blood. Getting up slowly, I began to run…I ran and ran, hoping that Roger would not find me, hoping I could find Jack before it was too late.

**Tears stream down your face**

**And I**

Jack POV

How…Why?… How could Elise be _that_, how could my Elise be insane? And how…how could she have lied to me? I trusted her…I loved her…love her. Where could this have come from? Has she gone completely mental at Simon's death? Was this it, was the girl I'm in love with crazy?

Was I alright with being in love with someone crazy?…

**Tears stream down your face**

**I promise you I will learn from my mistakes**

Then I pictured her, her shining smile and quick wit, her silent beauty and her passion. The way she chose me, sent straight into my arms. Was the plane crash really just some chance occurrence or was it fate? Did fate intervene? Did fate send Elise stumbling into my arms, my life, my heart?

**Tears stream down your face**

**And I**

I remembered the look of pain, almost agony on her face as she told me. And how I moved myself away…the distance I put between us. She must think I don't love her anymore. She must think that she really _is _a monster. And it's all my fault. I was supposed to love her and protect her and comfort her I swore to her and now the moment I am faced with something, I _run. _

**Lights will guide you home**

I love Elise. I love her and I believe her, I believe… the dark circles under her eyes, the pain, the sleepless nights. She has been haunted by her own guilt.

In that moment, I knew that I had to help her. I had to help show her that she wasn't a monster, that I loved her and would always love her…I was going to fix her shattered soul…I _was_ going to make her whole again.

**And ignite your bones**

Because that is what love does. It fills up the cracks in our hearts and lifts the darkness so we can see the light.

I'm coming back to you, Elise…wait for me.

**And I will try to fix you**

**I actually began to get a little teary eyed while writing this chapter. I hope you all aren't disappointed that it's so short but I promise the next ones will be longer and more intense! kind of excited! I might (might being the operative word) update really soon because I feel like starting the next chapter now! **

**PLEASE REVIEW :D**

**Love everyone!**

**LLW93**


	25. Help I'm Alive

**I know I promised a longer chapter than last time but I forgot this small chapter in the middle XD (whoops). I PINKY promise that the next chapter is the long one. I cannot believe that I am less than five chapters away from finishing! It seems like yesterday I started this. I just want to say thank you to my reviewers. I was going through my reviews yesterday (motivation to write this chapter) and I am so lucky to have reviewers like you guys! Love you! Also can I just say 7,989 HITS! *just died of happiness* and 94 reviews! Wow! ^_^**

**Thank you so very much to my bloody brilliant Beta LaurenKassidy**

**Disclaimer: I feel like these characters are my extended family but sadly I am not the creator…well I created Elise! :)**

Elise POV

**I tremble**

It finally happened…so many months have passed and I had almost forgotten. But now, as I sprinted through the undergrowth, I remembered.

**They're going to eat me alive**

_Faster...Faster…Faster! _My thoughts screamed this as I flew through the dense jungle. The faster I ran, the faster I would get away from _him_. Even _thinking_ about him sent shivers down my spine. Those eyes…how they glinted with poorly concealed malice. That smile that was as crooked and black as his cold heart. Those hands stained forever with _blood_…the blood of innocent lives that met terrible fates.

**If I stumble**

My vision became slightly blurred as I felt my eyes well up with unshed tears; my heart contracting painfully in my chest. Suddenly, I felt myself falling as I tripped over a large charred log in my path. Cursing, I rolled into a menacing bush filled with needle sharp thorns tearing into my flesh.

**They're going to eat me alive**

A sharp cry escaped my throat as I felt my ankle flare with sickening pain. I didn't know if I had sprained or broke it, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to stand. I began to frantically crawl through the dirt, my only thoughts repeating in a frightened mantra_: faster…faster…faster._

**Can you hear my heart beating like a hammer?**

"Hello, dear Elise," a dark voice chuckled at my pathetic attempts at escape. I starred up in horror as he slowly made his way over to me, with jungle cat-like motions stalking their defenseless prey. _That's exactly what I am…his prey!_ Like a helpless mouse in the claws of the hungry cat and we both knew it.

**Beating like a hammer?**

I cried out in anguish, knowing his wicked plans for me. I couldn't take it anymore and my terror had built up into a tidal wave of raw emotions. Images flashed through my mind…

**Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer**

The boy with the mulberry birthmark smiling and waving as he was engulfed by a raging orange inferno… Oh Arthur...

**Hard to be soft**

**Tough to be tender**

The way that boy's body sounded as it made a sickening crack, and his shattered glasses next to his bloodied face… Poor Harold...

**Come take my pulse, the pace is on a runaway train**

**Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer**

**Beating like a hammer**

The boy with the sweetest smile and bluest eyes full of compassion and love crying out for mercy….SIMON! My brother, my twin, my other half!

**If you're still alive**

**My regrets are few**

**If my life is mine**

**What shouldn't I do?**

And the boy with the most perfect crooked smile and tanned face, the way his hands felt…our perfect sunset…our first kiss… Jack…I miss you and I'm sorry, I'm _so_ sorry…

**I get wherever I'm going**

**I get whatever I need**

**While my blood's still flowing**

**And my heart still beats . . .**

**Beating like a hammer**

**Beating like a hammer**

I began to scream with every ounce of my being as I felt my tears fall steadily on my tanned and dirt legs. Roger smiled as he sauntered towards me, picking me up by my neck and squeezing with his massive hands. I frantically clawed at him, my nails leaving deep long scratches on his arms. _No, no, no PLEASE! _These were my last thoughts as I faded out of consciousness and my world turned dark.

**Beating like a hammer**

**Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer**

**This next coming chapter is going to be packed! Roger and Elise…Jack angst! Some secrets unlocked! All leading up to the CLIMAX…What is going to happen to everyone? And Jack is not dead just so you all know...**

**REVIEW because if I can break 100 I would probably shout out everyone who reviewed and give them virtual baked goods!**

**LiveLoveWrite-93**


	26. Alone in the Dark

**Hey! This was a super intense chapter I wanted it to still be modest but also fearful and dark at the same time. I had to take another trip into the mind of Roger and boy is it a freaky place! Next time i shall bring scented candles to lighten it up a bit. **

**I have recently changed back my settings to let anon reviewers. So here are my responses to them! :)**

**AJ: Thank you! Luv you too!**

**Chick-With-Whip-Hand: Oh you should be! :D *cue thunder***

**A Fellow Taylor: OH MY GOD! Can I just say that I almost framed your review! This review was amazing! Thank you so much! I started to freaking cry I was so happy. And I don't normally cry tears of joy! I cannot thank you enough! Your review inspired me so much! :,D I was also wondering if you were a guy or girl? (awesome unisex name lol) BUT THANK YOU!**

**MEEEE: Thank you! And lol I'm pretty sure I called super dibs!**

**Also as promised I said if I could break 100 (which I did!) I would give out shout outs and virtual baked goods! :D so here it goes…**

**SideshowJazz1-Great LTF story Twelve Girls, Thirteen Boys and Savages CHECK IT OUT! :D And…. APPLE PIE!**

**LaurenKassidy-My incredible beta! Marooned with the Savages Another AMAZING LTF story! MUST READ! :D. And…Peach Cobbler!**

**AJ-Anon so I don't know you but… Cherry Pie!**

**Hammsters-Awesome LTF story The Fate of the Boys GO READ NOW! :D And…. Pumpkin Pie!**

**Haeli Elizabeth-you need to write one :D And…Cookies!**

**ujemaima-also need to write one :D And…Chocolate Cake!**

**Chick-With-Whip-Hand- Anon so I also don't know you but… Cheesecake!**

**A Fellow Taylor-Anon wish I knew um… Birthday Cake!**

**MEEE-Anon I know so…SPICE CAKE!**

**QMu142857-need to write one as well :D And…. Strawberry shortcake!**

**Phew I am exhausted after all that virtual baking! But Really I want to thank my reviewers for helping me brake 100…106 :D And 8,486 hits! Wow Thank you! **

**Now without further babbling I give you chapter 22**

**Disclaimer:**

**I own the song and Elise but everything you recognize is Golding's XD**

Elise POV

**I feel the darkness closing in**

Hiss

**I feel it crawling all over my skin**

My eyes sprang open, pupils wide as I stared at the creature beside my head. The lime green snake slithered over my arm. Its yellow eyes curious as it peered at me. I did not scream in fear of alerting Roger. Slowly I slipped the serpent off and back onto the floor. I sat up my ankle burning with pain and my neck tender and sore. My back ached as I examined my surroundings.

**I feel like I am suffocating**

I was in a cave. The same cave Simon and I had discovered so long ago. When we found out Roger's father had been the one to kill father. And that Roger wanted revenge…

His revenge…all those lives…

**Help me now**

All of a sudden I screamed as I felt a strong arm snake around my waist. Before I knew it Roger had drawn me up to his chest. His other hand gripped my face roughly.

**Someone save me…**

"You're awake", he drawled. I tried to shake my head away from his grasp but he just held on tighter. "Oh Lizzie, I have waited so long for this…" he trailed off as his eyes leered at my body.

**I can't breathe…I can't breathe**

"Why?" I managed to choke out hoping to distract him from his perverse thoughts.

**There is no moon **

"Why?…Why? How dare you ask such an idiotic question! WHY?…Because your entire family must pay! Your father murdered mine! After I saw in the papers I was alone. No mother, no more father. I have no other family. I had to live off the street! I swore I would have my revenge on your stupid little family. And I have. I have _killed_ your dear brother and soon I shall have you. Your mother will be left with her broken heart and booze. But you…you will never escape me because I will start a new family with you! Since your father took away my only family it seems fair that his daughter shall give me a new one!" He spat laughing. "After I kill every last boy on this island we will start our own family and you will be my wife."

**There are no stars**

I began shaking uncontrollably at the future he had painted. "NO! I will NEVER be your wife! EVER! You VILE LOATHSOME BOY!" I shouted squirming out of his deadly hold. I tried to run but my ankle gave out and sent me crashing to the ground.

**It's just me and him alone in the dark**

**My life in his hands**

He walked over and picked me up by my hair, just holding me in the air. "You think that I care what you think? How you feel about me? About us? Because I DON'T!" He yelled as he slammed me against the cave wall. "You should be honored that I would still have you. That anyone would have you…you are not normal. You are crazy. Unstable…you're a freak!" He yelled, his hands roaming around my body.

**Stained blood red**

**Will I live to see the sunrise**

"You're an abomination. No one will ever love you! It's your fault that your father is dead!"

**Or will I be dead**

"Stop it!" I screamed.

"Your fault that the little boy is dead!"

"No!"

"Your fault that the fat pig boy is dead!"

"No..no!"

"Your fault that your _brother _is dead!"

"NO!"

"YOUR FAULT NOBODY LOVES YOU! YOUR FAULT EVERYONE WILL DIE! YOUR FAULT WHY JACK HATES YOU!"

"Noo!"

"YES! Jack _hates_ you!"

"No he loves me!…He loves me!"

**Like a hungry creature of the night**

**His claws grip me tight, tighter**

"I want you! I _love _you!" Roger yelled as he grabbed my face and forcefully began kissing me. His eyes shone with a sick manic light. His tongue, his lips, his scent was suddenly all over me. I tried to push him off, to claw him, bite him but he wouldn't stop.

**I can't escape his grasp**

**Holding me down**

I pounded his back with my fists. He left my mouth and began sucking on my neck and clavicle, creating deep bruising on my sensitive skin. He began to undo my trousers when I kicked him hard. He shoved me deeper into the wall.

**My nightmares realized through the sound of my cries**

The rock tore deep gashes down my back. I felt the blood dripping down but I continued to fight. He put his hand around my neck and began squeezing.

"I will have you Elizabeth! Even if I have to kill Jack first! I will shoot him right between his eyes" Roger shouted at me.

**There is no moon **

**There are no stars**

**It's just me and him alone in the dark**

Spots danced around my eyes as my vision grew murkier and murkier. I fought with all my strength to stay conscious but the darkness pulled at me like a hungry animal. Tearing into my flesh pulling my limbs.

**My life in his hands**

**Stained blood red**

**Will I live to see the sunrise**

The blood loss and lack of oxygen overtook me as the darkness growled with pleasure.

**Or will I be dead**

Jack POV

First thing I had done was return to the meadow. Elise wasn't there. Next I ran to camp and searched through the shelters…she wasn't there either. I was searching the beach when I ran into Ralph.

**Save me…somebody save me**

"Ralph! Have you seen Elise?" I asked, now worried.

Ralph looked annoyed but then shook his head. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I bloody well can't find her! Why the hell else would I ask where she is if I didn't know!" I raged my blood boiling.

"Well don't bite my bloody head off! Let's go look for her! Roger is out there and she's still unstable" Ralph shouted.

"She is NOT unstable!" I bit out unknowingly. I knew Ralph didn't know about the hospital but I still felt the need to assure him that she was sane.

"I meant after Simon's murder…" Ralph responded.

"Well come on let's go look for her!" I hollered already trudging up the beach.

**Will I live or die**

We had been searching for hours calling out her name. I was beyond worried…now I was close to either wringing Ralph' s neck or pulling out all my hair. A nasty habit I had acquired while being on this godforsaken island!

"ELISE!"

"ELISE!"

"NO!" A girl's scream ripped through the jungle.

Elise! Ralph and I began running, knowing Elise was in trouble. Ralph veered off one way and I continued another. I started in the direction of castle rock, where I guessed the scream originated from.

Don't worry Elise I'm coming for you!

Roger POV

**He's closing in…a boy corrupted by sin**

I watched Elise's body crumple to the floor. Her head lolled to the side, her eyes shut. She had deep scratches on her back and her ankle was swelling. I grinned as I examined the purplish bruises forming on her neck. Her lips looked red and swollen.

**That look in his eyes…**

I couldn't have Elise fully until Jack died. With Jack out of the way Elise would grow to love me. She _had _too.

I began forming a plan…a plan to kill Elise's dear Jack. Lost in my thoughts I almost did not hear Ralph's gasp.

There he was at the cave entrance having not yet seen me. No he only had eyes for Elise. He stupidly jogged over to her and knelt to take her pulse. Stupid interfering wanker! I grabbed a large thick stick and crept up behind Mr. Knight in Shining Armor. With a crack, Ralph collapsed right next to his damsel in distress. The back of his head oozed blood.

**I feel the world getting colder...**

I began to laugh as I took out my gun and rubbed some dirt off of it. With a kiss to Elise's forehead I set off to kill her beloved prince…

**I feel my heart beating slower…**

**Oh dear is Ralph alive? Will Jack be? What about Elise? GAH! The suspense! And only 3 more chapters left! THE END IS NEAR! D;Please Review! :D Because yours might be the next one to make me cry tears of happiness. **

**Also I put a new poll up on my profile please check it out for me? =)**

**Thanks :D**

**LLW93**


	27. Somewhere A Clock is Ticking

**AHH! So I decided as I was writing this that I am going to combine chapter 23 with 24 so this is the second to last chapter! The end is so close! I am freaking out seriously going crazy! I want to thank everyone! But I will save that for next (and last) chapter!**

**I own nothing but the ideas you don't recognize.**

**Thank you to my beta Lauren Kassidy.**

**Elise POV**

**I've got this feeling that there's something that I missed**

Warmth.

I feel warmth.

Light. I see the light…

The soft caress of the sand awoke me. Distantly, I heard the waves crashing against the shore. I sat up. The day was beautiful, a sky as blue as a painting. The sun radiant, its heat soaked deep into my bones. The water glittered and sparkled like a thousand diamonds. Warm air enveloped me like my favorite fleece blanket, as a cool breeze lightly blew the heat from my cheeks, sending my ringlets dancing and twirling. Shifting my legs, I felt the smooth texture of silk and looked down to see that I was wearing a white eyelet dress. The material wrapped attractively around my curves and seemed to glow.

And all at once I knew.

I was dead.

The thought nestled in my brain, clawing around a moment to get comfortable before letting out a massive sharp toothed yawn and curling up.

"I was dead."

**I could do most anything to you**

"What in the blazes are you talking about? Of course you're alive," an irritated, nasally voice spoke.

"Harold?" I asked, turning around.

And sure enough, as soon as I said his name out loud, he appeared before me. His plump cheeks were rosy and his brown eyes glistened. He was sporting a brand new pair of spectacles and was sharply dressed.

"Now, Elise, my first real friend that's a girl shouldn't be saying such nonsense." Although his words were scolding, he smiled brightly at me.

"But Harold, if I'm not dead than how can I see you?"

"You're dreaming and I was sent here to warn you." He puffed out his with pride.

"Warn me about what? What else could Roger _possibly_ do?"

Harold responded, his eyes steady his brow a serious line, "Shoot Jack."

With those words, the paradise was ripped away and I was watching Roger and Jack. Roger's gun jerked. Jack clutched his chest as his shirt turned to blood. Jack fell to the ground, his blue eyes blank…frozen…dead.

Something trickled down my cheek. Blood. I was awake. I nearly screamed aloud when I tried to sit up. My back was on fire, agony cursing along my spine like electricity. It felt like my skin had been stripped away and all that was left was thin muscle and bone…I was completely raw. Gently I turned my throbbing head and stared straight at Ralph's bloodied face.

**Don't you breathe**

This time I could not control my scream.

Ralph's eyes were shut and his mouth was slack. His head was painted in a dark crimson. Light blonde hair dyed red. He did not look alive. I tried to sit up with more strength this time, pushing at the agony. My breath hitched as I painfully righted myself, clawing at the wall for support. From this angle, Ralph looked even more gruesome with his arms and legs bent at unnatural angles, like a broken doll. Bile rose in my throat while I weakly stepped forward.

If I thought getting up was painful then bending down was excruciating. An incredible fire was burning up and down my legs and back. Ralph was warm. My fingers found his pulse point and I was filled with a great relief when I felt the faintest heartbeat. He was alive.

**Something happened that I never understood**

But Jack might not be…

That thought propelled me forward.

At the mouth of the cave I turned around, my blue eyes glazed over, my mind barley hanging on a thread. A black pool of blood encased Ralph and above him the cave wall was streaked with red. My blood.

The sun stung my eyes as I peered cautiously around. Roger was gone.

Roger was going to kill Jack…_could_ have already killed Jack. Roger….ROGER!

Then something incredible happened…

**You can't leave**

**Every second, dripping off my fingertips**

My pain turned to rage, my weakness turned to strength, my fear turned into determination. I knew.

This was it.

* * *

"Well…well Jacky boy, look who is in charge now! Yes, you don't deserve power, you have _never _deserved power. You are too weak," Roger gloated.

"Roger, you are a bloody lunatic! Go to HELL!" Jack seethed. His back to me radiated anger.

Roger's smile was manic and deranged.

Roger lifted his arm and the gun glinted in the sun.

"Goodbye Jack!"

**In slow motion, the blast is beautiful**

You know those moments when the world slows down and everything is put into brilliant detail? This was not one of them.

**Wage your war**

As Roger snarled the words, I tore out of the bush I had been hiding behind. My heart racing and my mind eerily calm. This was what I was always supposed to do. My dreams were meant for me to _change _the future. I was finally fulfilling my destiny, my right.

**Another soldier, says he's not afraid to die**

Jack's eyes widened and his mouth opened to say something.

* * *

BANG

**Well I am scared**

Birds cried and scattered, filling the sky with their panic. Jack's arms wrapped around my waist as we fell.

**Doors slam shut**

"Elise!"

"No!"

Pain…so much pain. My whole body was being swallowed by the beast eating me.

Jack was shouting and gripping me. His hands were stained red. Red…so much red.

Terrible coughs racked through me, rattling in my lungs…I was drowning. Red…more red…so much red.

Jack was screaming, his mouth moving …I couldn't hear.

**A clock is ticking, but it's hidden far away**

Roger? Where was Roger?

His gun?

Pain…pain…pain…

Jack, I love you…

Jack…

Ja..ck..

**Safe and sound**

**Wow that was intense and only one chapter left! Please do not kill me! :D And please review because it makes me so happy!**

**Thank you! Also I was wondering if any of you are good at making trailers? Because I am absolutely rubbish at them :( I would be SUPER thankful if you could make me one for Welcome to Paradise :D**

**LLW-93**


	28. Run

**Hello there. This is the last chapter of my story Welcome to Paradise. This moment is very bittersweet for me and I found myself wishing it could go on forever (or at least till I got bored). But alas that just cannot be. I have loved writing these incredible characters and feel like I'm saying goodbye to dear friends…boy I will miss them. I want to tell you all what inspired me to write this story. I was reading LOF fanfictions when someone was "singing" a song in a story and the song was Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy. I am now completely obsessed with that song. That song made me want to write my own story of love on the island but I did not want to fall into the cliché (girl on the island) fix so I hope that I accomplished that. I want all of you who read this to keep an open mind and have faith that I am not as cruel as you might think I am. I am a sucker for happy endings. So if you want to tar and feather me then please just wait…and if you are still not satisfied then…well I will fight you if you try anything funny :p I want to say thank you …but I'm pretty sure you all want to read that at the end so I will wait.**

**I do not own Lord of the Flies but I have had the most amazing time with Golding's creation.**

**Thank you my fantastic beta Lauren Kassidy!**

* * *

**Jack POV**

**I'll sing it one last time for you**

Have you ever heard of that corny sang? You know, the one line said at the end of some stupid play or film? And that sang sums up the entire thing…wraps it up in a pretty little bow. Well, I have always scoffed or groaned when someone said it. I have always thought it was phony or just some stupid cliché sang with no meaning. I have always felt that way…until now. So here it is. The first and last time I utter these words… Someone came into my life and changed me…and I will never be the same again.

**Then we really have to go**

Her name was Elizabeth Everson. The only girl I have ever, and will ever, love.

**You've been the only thing that's right**

**In all I've done**

* * *

_**Previously**_

Elise's scream died off as I continued to race through the jungle. I could have sworn I heard her near castle rock…that's where she must be. When I arrived panting, I found out two things. One: Elise was not here. And two: I had just stepped into a trap.

Roger swung the pistol around his fingers like a sword. On his face he wore a gleeful childlike smile. And I swear to god, for one heart stopping moment, I thought I must be looking at the devil. Because his eyes that had once been brooding had changed into deep, dark pits and glittered with malice. He had the eyes of a murderer. Someone who could slit your throat while whistling…and that thought chilled me to the bone.

I stepped back cautiously and Roger mimicked me like a deadly shadow.

"What are you doing Roger? Have you gone completely mad? They will hang you or send you to the chair!" I yelled at him, trying to get through to the last remaining part of his humanity.

"Oh Jack, you are so dense. Take a look around-" he swept out his arm, "-do you see any adults? Any police? Any rules? How 'bout any consequences? Because I do not…all I see is freedom." Roger responded.

"Freedom to murder! Freedom to torture!"

"Freedom Jack…to do whatever or _whoever _I want," Roger sneered. I knew immediately that he was talking about Elise…my Elise. And I will admit that rational thought left me a moment because all of a sudden I forgot that Roger had the upper hand. I stomped up to him, our chests pressed together, my fist clenched - ready to make a happy meeting with his smug face.

"Don't you _dare _lay a single, dirty, disgusting finger on her or I swear to God I will kill you!" I ground out. The blind rage like a fire swept over me and all I saw was red. "I am still the leader and you _will_ obey me!"

Roger's eyes burned like hot coals as he raised his gun and stuck it in my chest. "You cannot tell me what to do anymore, Jack. You are powerless against me."

My brain finally caught up with me. Then, I backed up a few paces, never taking my eyes off of his gun. If Roger killed me, then no one would be here to take care of Elise…there was no option - I could not die.

"Where's Elise?" I asked, trying to remain calm.

Roger's brow lifted his face mockingly innocent "Who?" Then he laughed darkly as a wide smirk spread across his face. "Oh yes, the _tart._ She is great. No wonder you didn't want anyone to have her…you wanted her all to yourself. But don't worry; I'll make sure to satisfy her when you are gone." He said, like he was doing me some big favor.

My blood felt hot in my veins as I stared straight into his eyes…I wanted to kill him.

**And I can barely look at you**

**But every single time I do**

"So this reunion has been fun, but I have some unfinished business with your girlfriend…" he trailed off suggestively.

I started to take a step towards him. _Damn the gun. _I was going to strangle that son of a bitch.

"Oh, be careful now Jack! If you get too close, my finger just might slip," Roger taunted.

I was forced to stop as I tried to quell my murderous thoughts. "Well…well. Jacky boy, look who is in charge now! Yes, you don't deserve power, you have _never _deserved power. You are too weak."

My hands were in tight fists as I understood what he was insinuating, and I could not help but shout. "Roger, you are a bloody lunatic! Go to HELL!"

Then Rogers arm rose, his gun poised to strike. No...no. I could not die. Elise needed me. Elise loved me. She needs to know how sorry I am. How much I love her and need her.

How much she has changed me…Elizabeth.

**I know we'll make it anywhere**

**Away from here**

"Goodbye Jack!"

I tensed. There was nothing. Then I heard a tremendous crash from somewhere behind me. And suddenly, like my thoughts brought her, Elise was there. Elise was grabbing me. Elise was looking at me.

**Light up, light up**

**As if you have a choice**

**Even if you cannot hear my voice**

**I'll be right beside you dear**

Those eyes, _the little oceans, _churned with so much love.

BANG

* * *

_**Present**_

Elise was clutching her side. Elise was slipping…falling through my arms. The red began to blossom on her shirt…spreading.

**Louder louder**

**And we'll run for our lives**

Elise! Elise!

"Elise!"

"No!"

No, no, no, no! This was _not_ supposed to happen! No, no! Elise…she was dying! Her pale hands were gripping me. We were falling to the ground.

"Elise no! You can't! Elise please! Elise, I love you! I'm so sorry!" the shout tore out of my chest painfully and distantly I realized I was choking on my own tearless sobs.

**I can hardly speak I understand**

I laid her down holding onto her. Pumping her chest…her failing heart. Blood was all over her…spilled like paint…like the juices of the berries that had once adorned my face. Now it pooled around us.

The first day I had met her and the day I had saved her life played over again in my mind as my lips met hers. This time my efforts were in vain.

Her face was gaunt; her eyes half closed. Coughing…she's coughing crimson. Her lips are dark with it…My lips now stained with it.

**Why you can't raise your voice to say**

Why! Why, Elise, why?

Her eyes were closing…her breathing shallowing…shallow…no breath. No, no! She could _not_ die!

No, I love her… Please don't take her away, please!

**To think I might not see those eyes**

**Makes it so hard not to cry**

I wanted her to open those fathomless eyes of hers, to grab her hand and pull her to me. And we would run…run like we were flying…run like the whole world was on our heels…

I looked up as I cradled her.

Her heart continued to beat…her breath barely there.

**And as we say our long goodbye**

**I nearly do**

Roger stood still…his face white…his eyes bulged like a dead fish. The gun was at his feet. Imbedded through his chest was a freshly sharpened spear.

No one was there!

Roger's body made a thud as it hit the ground.

I swiveled my head…but there was no sign of his killer…

**Light up, light up**

**As if you have a choice**

**Even if you cannot hear my voice**

**I'll be right beside you dear**

Elise's body trembled violently as she coughed up more blood. Her eyes were closed and her forehead creased with pain.

**Louder louder**

**And we'll run for our lives**

I heard a collective gasp as Maurice and Robert appeared with the three younger boys in tow. Sam and Eric were behind them with an unconscious and heavily bleeding Ralph on their shoulders.

No one spoke…

**I can hardly speak I understand**

**Why you can't raise your voice to say**

One of the little ones pointed behind me…but I paid no attention. Elise was dying in my arms.

Her life slipping through my fingers… I wanted to marry her. I wanted to start a family with her. I wanted to kiss her every night and wake up next to her every morning… I wanted to love her.

**Slower slower**

Her eyes opened and her shaking hand found my cheek. A ghostly smile formed on her face. "Ja…" she broke off, coughing.

**We don't have time for that**

"Sh, I'm here El…I won't leave you. El, I love you so much…please forgive me. I should have never left you. I believe you! Oh god, El, I believe you and I'm so sorr…" I couldn't finish as my throat felt so tight.

**All I want is to find an easier way**

**To get out of our little heads**

"I…love you…-" she coughed, "-of…course…I…forgive…you." Elise managed to say.

"Please don't go, El…I need you…please!"

**Have heart my dear**

**We're bound to be afraid**

She smiled once more at me before her hand slipped from my cheek. I snatched it and held it tight against me. I held her close. My forehead resting against hers…

"What's going on here?" I gruff deep voice asked.

**Even if it's just for a few days**

**Making up for all this mess**

There, standing on the beach, was a tall naval officer. His uniform promised order from this chaos.

"Are there any adults-any grownups with you?" He asked, not yet noticing Elise. The boys shook their heads. "Wait! You all must be the missing children from the evacuation plane! Yes, that's it! Well, this is swell! Your families will be so happy!" The officer exclaimed. "Everyone accounted for? Nobody killed, I hope? Any dead bodies?"

Sam and Eric chose that moment then to walk out with Ralph. I moved over, showing Elise and Roger's body. As one of the little ones decided to speak up. " I'm…I'm" He could not remember his name.

So I spoke up then. I stood holding Elise in my arms, extremely aware of her fading pulse.

**Light up, light up**

"Sir, there are four dead and two severely wounded. Would you mind taking them back to the ship to get treated?" I spoke icily. The officer looked horrified, his eyes darting from Elise to Ralph…both looked quite gruesome.

**As if you have a choice**

"Yes…of course, right away. Well it looks like this experience was nothing like Coral Island."

Elise's pulse stopped and her chest did not rise.

**Even if you cannot hear my voice**

**I'll be right beside you dear**

Please El…stay with me…I'm right here…stay.

* * *

_**THIRD POV**_

As the naval officer watched one of his comrades and the physician attend to the dying girl, he heard a strange sound. He turned around to see that all the boys were crying. Their cries like lost children…and the officer was both moved and embarrassed by their show of emotion so he turned his head and watched the procession of the life boats.

* * *

**Wow so I am now really crying…this is no good! TT-TT I hope that you have all enjoyed this story as much as I have. The journey I went on to get into these characters. I truly appreciated every single one of you! Even the ones who don't review because you still read this which I am thankful for. And before you all go stark raving mad…within the following week I will be posting a one-shot of "after the island" which will hopefully answer any questions and tie this story up with a perfect little bow.**

**Thank you to my beta Lauren Kassidy she has saved me from my grammatical errors and helped me greatly she is not just my beta she is my friend. Please go read her stories they are absolutely amazing.**

**Thank you to my mom and dad and cousin Rachel. They have been the ones I read my story aloud to (to the in person reaction) they have helped me and involuntarily given me ideas. They have supported me and all my late night writing sessions.**

**Thank you so much to my reviewers!**

**SideshowJazz1 (my first reviewer)-Lauren Kassidy-Rachel Mantegna-RueJay-katmerridew-anons-allaboutthewords-gaarsaku4ever-SOSlove-teartea123-tetris and insanity-thealecagabrielle-The Blonde One-CocoSushi-Viol8-DragonWriterZZ-Chick-With-Whip-Hand (Ecjarecke11)-Ujemaima-Autumn Ray-Hammsters-Enked-Haeli Elizabeth-A Fellow Taylor-MEEEE-QMu142857-Misslytheranian-living for others-Anna**

**Thank you for all of my favoriters! (made up word :p)**

**Autumn Ray-AvalonDrinaBxoxo-Chick-With-Whip-Hand-DragonWriterZZ-Haeli Elizabeth-Hammsters-I got mugged by a penguin-i-luv-zack-James Maslow is Mine-Lauren Kassidy-lorkay-Milli3-Misslytheranian-PosionThorn1407-QMu142857-RueJay-SOSlove-tetris and insanity-The Blonde One-TheSweetiePrincess-totaalt-trekkiekidmaddie-ujemaima-Viol8-xXFoxy Scorpion BlossomXx**

**Thank you for all my alerters!**

**Alexis loves you4554-AthenaPersephone14-Autumn Ray-Azula Malfoy-Chick-With-Whip-Hand-Elisabeth Fray-Future Trunks Lover-gaarsaku4ever-Haeli Elizabeth-I'm the Girl on Fire-katmerridew-living for others-Lord Dragon-Makumi Chan-Misslytheranian-RueJay-shadylady105-SOSlove-SummerFeally-tetris and insanity-The Blonde One-Viol8**

**I know most people don't do the favoriters and the alerters but I am so thankful for them! Every time I got an email telling me that I had a new favoriter or alerter I smiled and it made me want to write more.**

**So thank you everyone! Thank you so very much because of you all I have more confidence in my writing and I am sad to say that the one shot will be my last time on fanfiction for a while because now I am going to focus on my book. And who knows maybe one day people will be writing fanfiction with my own characters?…well a girl could dream :)**

**Please Review!**

**Love you all and thank you!**

**LiveLoveWrite-93**

**Taylor**


	29. Life is Beautiful

**This is the one shot promised to you all! Hope you like it! I was crying!**

Ralph POV

**Life is beautiful**

A young man stood in front of me. His light blonde hair is cropped short enough for his scar to just peak out, his dress shirt was wrinkled and unbuttoned. Pieces of paper were stuck all over the frame of the mirror and they littered the counter tops.

_Doctor's appointment_

_Buy new groceries_

_Remember your mum's birthday, June 9th!_

Hundreds and hundreds of reminders fluttered around me. I was drowning in a sea of forgetfulness. Of course it could have been worse…I could have been drowning in a sea of dirt if it wasn't for Elise and the others. But, life wasn't exactly perfect either. Nothing will ever be perfect again because I am forever changed…we all are. The faces of my friends and Roger's evil eyes will continue to haunt me for the rest of my life…and beyond.

My doctor says not to think so negatively and that it has only been one year since we have been back. He says that we all just need time to acclimate to the _real world._ Apparently, we are all still on island mode.

I sighed and began the harrowing task of buttoning my shirt. My once nimble fingers were clumsy and childlike…another part of being in island mode. I grabbed the classy black tie picked out by my mum and started tying it. This task was much harder and it took me almost fifteen minutes before the tie sat comfortably on my chest. The clock chimed 6:30 pm as I dashed out the door, snatching my jacket. My mother sat with my father in the car and beeped the horn once. The sky was already beginning to darken for the approaching sunset.

That was the time that they decided would be most meaningful to her.

**We love until we die**

JACK POV

The clock chimed 6:30 as I madly dashed around the apartment searching for my bowtie. The damn thing probably crawled away or got stuck under some heavy object. Another few minutes passed before I finally unearthed the retched thing…a crumpled mess…bollocks. I checked my watch as I fastened my tie: 6:45…brilliant. She was waiting for me…I could not keep her waiting long…

I pulled up at the church and wound my way through the people. _Quite a turn out,_ I thought to myself. So many people love Elise. I pushed open the doors and found who I was looking for.

Ralph sat looking confused, his bow tie uneven. I shook his shoulder and his eyes unclouded as he focused on me. "Hey there, Ralph, I'm glad you're here."

"Well, Jack, I'm here for _her…_"he answered, looking around like he would see Elise.

But she wasn't there…because she's not here…she's somewhere else, I suppose, listening to all of us out here.

"Well I'm glad you made it anyway," I said, meaning it. Ever since the island I have come to terms with what an idiot I had been. And I have been trying to befriend Ralph because, after all of the shelter nonsense, I actually thought he was a pretty neat chap. Elise seemed to think so and that always counted in my book.

We picked this date so it would be exactly a year ago that our plane crashed and we ended up on the island. All the original islanders were here. Robert sat next to his sister Susan, who sat next to Maurice. In front of Maurice sat Sam n' Eric, their heads bent in silent conversation. Diagonal from Sam n' Eric was Percy, William, Wilfred and Reginald, their faces serious and too old for just eight year olds boys. I'm sure Arthur, Simon, and Pig-Harold were sitting, er, floating somewhere nearby.

Everyone was here…everyone who _deserved _to be here was. Hopefully Roger was burning in the pits of hell. Yes, Roger was dead. Killed by himself or some unknown entity. It will forever remain a mystery. I don't believe Roger had it in him to actually kill himself…but maybe after he shot Elise...he felt guilty. Maybe that monster actually loved Elise? Or maybe a vengeful spirit took their chance and returned the favor to their murderer? What goes around comes around…in this case, karma favored sticking a spear through them instead of the normal bite. But in the end he is gone…forever, from all of our lives.

I felt someone pat me on the back; it was Robert. "Jack you're up."

He lead me to my position.

I felt myself twitch and fidget, my hands clasping and unclasping behind my back. My icy eyes scanned the crowd and I felt my heart thump rapidly. Where was she? Was she here? Was she watching me? Is she happy? ….

**When you run into my arms,**

**We steal a perfect moment.**

**Let the monsters see you smile,**

**Let them see you smiling.**

Then, the doors opened and the chords began to play. All my worries, my doubts, my fears, my insecurities evaporated when I saw her. A vision of beauty, she looked like my own personal angel. Her white dress flowed down her like crème. The bodice was laced, with the veil just covering her blushing face. Her golden hair curled into an elegant low bun, some tendrils escaping and dancing around her face. The train held by Maurice's younger sisters made her look like she was gliding towards me, like she was walking on air. An angel…my beautiful, brave, incredible angel. She walked with her head held high, arm in arm with her mother who looked like she wanted to burst with emotion.

**Do I hold you too tightly?**

**When will the hurt kick in?**

All of sudden she was in front of me, her mother extending her gloved hand out to me. And in that moment, her eyes looked frightened and unsure, still not completely convinced of my all consuming love for her. I stepped towards her out of my composed position and grabbed her hand with both of mine. My eyes bored into hers as I squeezed.

**Life is beautiful, but it's complicated.**

I led her beside me and we stood hand in hand in front of the priest: her father's dear friend Father Jeremiah. His eyes crinkled at the edges as he spoke the words that would bond us forever:

"You may now exchange the vows," he told us.

**We barely make it.**

**We don't need to understand,**

My voice felt rough but her blue eyes gave me the strength.

"Elizabeth Anne Everson. I love you more than there are stars in the sky. More than there is sand on the beach. Deeper and truer than the ocean…and endless…fathomless as your eyes. I promise to you that every day I will love you more. I will continue to uphold these vows forever. And when the times get hard I know there is _nothing_ that can break us." My voice cracked with hidden emotion. "You are my angel, you have saved me from everything I was and made me everything I am. I am whole because of you. I came to you in pieces and you made me a man. Your love keeps me breathing and without you my life would be cold, dark, and as meaningless as a moonless and starless night sky. I promise to love you forever."

And with those words I slipped the ring onto her gloved finger.

**There are miracles, miracles.**

By now, her eyes shone with unshed tears and she was shaking. She turned then to somewhere beside her and somehow I knew that she was looking at Simon. Then she took a deep breath and produced her own ring.

"Jackson Darling Merridew. My love for you burns like an uncontrollable fire. This fire shelters me from the cold and gives my life light. You are this fire. You are my light. You say that I saved you but you have done the saving. Without you I would be a cold lifeless body…I would just be alive; not living. Not relishing every day. A sunset is no longer just a sunset, and the stars are no longer just stars. They are forever changed by you in my life…now they are reminders of us and our journey. You accept all of me so completely and truly that I believe there is nothing like our love. You challenge me, entice me, protect me, believe in me, and you are _my _angel. We found each other in the dark and now we will live eternally in the light. I promise, Jack, that I will never betray you, I will never let our light die, I will guard our light…our love forever. I love you more than I need to breathe…you are my entire world and I promise to love you forever."

She slipped the ring onto my finger and held it there for a moment.

**Yeah, life is beautiful.**

"And with these touching words, I bind your souls as one. I pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Merridew and you may now kiss the bride."

I didn't wait for him to finish before I grabbed her waist in my hands and held her to me. Her gloved fingers held my cheeks as we kissed. And as we kissed I felt her tears drip onto my cheeks and my own tears drip on her hands. We were whole…we were finally whole.

**Our hearts, they beat and break.**

Exiting the church, we stood beneath the golden moon. Our hands interlaced together, our faces smiling, our eyes shining. Elise tossed the bouquet into my startled cousins' hands. This momentarily interrupted her conversation with Ralph. Elise noticed and arched her brow while I just smiled and gave Ralph a casual thumbs up signal.

**When you run away from harm,**

**Will you run back into my arms,**

**Like you did when you were young?**

**Will you come back to me?**

Shielding Elise from the onslaught of rice, I helped her into the car and, as we drove off, Elise next to me, I relished in the beauty of this moment…and the life stretched out in front of us.

ONE WEEK LATER

ELISE POV

**I will hold you tightly**

**When the hurting kicks in.**

Jack's arms wound around my bare stomach; his chest pressed into my back. I sighed in contentment…this was bliss. Going to sleep staring at him and waking up beside him.

**Life is beautiful, but it's complicated, **

**we barely make it.**

Ever since the island I haven't had one dream. They have left me and I do not believe that they will ever come back again…I was free.

**We don't need to understand,**

Back on the island, I thought I was meant to die. That all my life I was supposed to prevent my dreams, not stand by and watch them happen. And when Roger shot me…well, I thought I fulfilled that destiny. But Jack wouldn't let me go so easily. And soon, I was waking up to a world of bright lights, tall figures, and immense pain. Horrible, horrible pain. Roger had shot me in the stomach and his bullet had done some pretty nasty damage. Including my uterus, which meant that I could never have kids…

**There are miracles, miracles.**

At first I was devastated…to be told at seventeen years old that you can never have your own child was heart breaking. But Jack was there and I was alive. We were together and that was all we needed. When I got out of the hospital I had a menacing scare that trailed from my belly button to my right hip. When I was first allowed to look at it I cried…and Jack held me. But I have come to accept my scars…my external ones and internal ones.

**Stand where you are.**

**We let all these moments pass us by.**

I reached over on the nightstand and grabbed a piece of paper. Adoption papers…Jack and I would start our family. We won't have a happily ever after…but we will have something pretty damn close to it and that is worth it for us.

**It's amazing where I'm standing,**

"Hey what are you doing up?" Jack asked me sleepily.

**There's a lot that we can give.**

"Nothing," I said, snuggling back into his arms.

**This is ours just for a moment.**

Yes…Jack and I might not live happily ever after…but we will live.

**There's a lot that we can give**

**Thank you all for going on this incredible journey with me!**

**Love you all**

**Taylor**


End file.
